Love & Trust: Smashed
by Ai-Chan
Summary: What happened if Lina and Gourry were in a stcky situation? What happens if they get closer, by accident, then ever in the series itself? All these questions and more can and will be answered....
1.

Smashed Prolouge  
  
~*Disclamer*~  
These are not my characters! Do you think I am nearly talented wnough to make these characters?! Or the Slayers! Lol, besides, you can't sue a poor person!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
By: Ai-Chan (ChibiAiChan@cs.com)  
  
Lina danced until her feet hurt. She sang until she had no more but a whisper of a voice. And it was all for the party. It was absolutly great! I mean, finally, Zel and Amelia were getting married!It was the engagement party. She had hinted many times in the past months for the Princess, and she guessed he finally understood. Not that that mattered at the moment...  
  
"She's really smashed, isn't she Mr.Gourry?" Asked Amelia, placing a hand worriedly upon the side of her face.  
  
"Oi.. Lina.. Maybe you should slow it down.." Gourry said, quite embarressted.   
  
"Your jest no funn ist all.." Lina said, very drunkly. She then leaned/fell upon his shoulder. After all, he was sitting down. "Have a sip.. ist gooooooddd... *hiccup*"  
  
"Umm.. Lina.." Gourry began again, worry raising with every word. Thats when he found the intoxicating liquid being poured down his throat..  
  
"Ist good.. isnttt..isn't it?" She asked, getting worse and worse by the minute. The poor little sorceress apparently didn't hold her alchol very well... Excpecially for the amount... An uncountable number.  
  
Several drinks later, Gourry seemed pretty much as out of it as Lina. They danced and sang and made a fools of themselves. It really didn't matter though, seeing that drunk people noramlly could care less..  
  
Amelia and Zelgadiss seemed to ignore the two that night. Who wouldn't? And for some odd reason, Lina and Gourry had found themselves later that evening on the trails again... Thanks to the new Prince os Sariunne, Zelgadiss.   
  
Okay, so the two had left. Not that they noticed at all.. Lina giggled like everything was funny, while Gourry had an extremely serious face. Not looking quite as drunk as his friend...  
  
It was becoming late out, and even the two drunks knew when it was time for a nap. They got themselves an inn, thanks to Gourry. Although, since they were out of their minds at the moment...  
  
The next morning came rather quickly. Lina opened her eyes, finding the light much brighter then she ever remebered it being.. And a headache that felt like it would make her head explode.. Yes, Lina Inverse, sorcery genius was experiencing a hangover.   
  
Gourry turned over, rubbing his forehead lightly. "My head is killing me.." He complained, he too slowly opening his eyes.   
  
Thats when she turned her head, and opened her eyes. The looks on their faces of pure shock.. What had-  
  
Gourry lifted the sheets for an inspection, when Lina quickly tugged them away, pulling away his own covers to cover her tiny body. Indeed she was nude. Although.. Gourry looked a lot nuder at that moment..  
  
Gourry's hands flew down to cover his parts. He blushed, knowing his reaction must not have been quick enough.. "Oi, Lina,... are you okay..?"  
  
"Okay.. stay calm.." Lina said, barely able to stick to her own words. "Do you remeber.. anything, do you think we.."  
  
The blonde coughed nervously. It was true, he wasn't the smartest of the group. But this time, he knew what the little red-head was implying. "I.." He scratched his head, at a loss for words. Then he remembered what that hand was covering and quickly grabed a pillow to cover instead. His hands barely did the job anyways.  
  
Lina couldn't hold her anger any longer. "GIVE BACK MY INNOCENCE!!" She screamed, launging at him, making them both fall to the other side of the bed. Both in their very own birthday suit.  
  
Gourry fell hard on his back. "Your innocence?!" He said, still just as clueless.  
  
"AHHH!!" Lina screamed, not knowing what to do. Then she found herself on top of him, and he saw the same. Opps.  
  
Despite Gourrys insides screaming no, he knew in his heart he just couldn't. Slowly he took the sorceress off his stomach, and wrapped her in the stray sheet. He covered himself just as quickly, and took himself from the ground, sitting on the bed, which now looked as though a tornado hit it. "Lina.." Gourry said a bit calmer. "Do you feel.. funny?"   
  
"Define funny.." Lina said, now in a shaking voice. She hadn't even had her first kiss yet! To think that she-  
  
"Umm.. like.. sore.." He said, beganing to blush.  
  
She shook her head meekly. How would she know what to feel? Her stomach knoted.  
  
Gourry gave a somewhat relived smile. "I doubt anthing happened then." He then replyed, giving a sigh. "Go on, get dressed, your going to catch cold." He turned away to allow her the privicy.  
  
Lina's face flushed. Quickly, with the blanket still drapped around her shivering body, she retrived her clothes. As quick as her shaking hands would allow, she was dressed. Then, without a word she flew out the door.  
  
Gourry heard the door shut, and knew it was time for him to get dressed also. After all, they did have to get ready for the most impotant meal of the day, right?  
  
To be contiued.. Unless I get lazy ^^  



	2. 

~*Disclaimer*~  
No, these are not my characters. Do you actually think I'm that talented?! Slayers, the series isn't mine either. I do wish it was though! And BTW: I'm poor, so please don't sue me!! On with the crummy fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
By: Ai-Chan (ChibiAiChan@cs.com)  
  
Chapter 1  
Heartache and Asprin  
  
It was morning, and about the time breakfest was to be served. The restraunt was most definatly ready for this morings rush of custmers. Excpecially the two in the middle of the room.. Sure, they were travelers, like most of the others in the dining room. Athough, there was something.. different about them.. And apparently they were quite popular with the restarunts around town.   
  
The owner of this particular restraunt pointed out to the two from the cracked door. "You see them boy?" He said in a low, serious tone. "They will eat us of everything we have! And if we are not quick enough with serving, they'll fireball the place!"  
  
The young waiter gulped nervously. "They wouldn't happen to be-"  
  
"Yes, indeed they are boy." Answered the owner, narrowing his eyes. "They are Lina Inverse, and her swordsman friend, Gourry Gabriev. I trust you'll do the right things while serving them. If you don't.."  
  
He quickly nodded, and almost ran through the door. He would have to do this right.. It could cost him his job. Or even worse... his life! He made it to the table, and slowly placed down the menus with a shaking hand.   
  
"Thanks!" Gourry said politely, taking his menu and opening it widely to look at his choices. Before the waiter could sneak away, Gourry took hold of his apron. "Are you ready to order Lina?" He asked, seemingly forgeting about the mornings events.   
  
Lina nodded, resting her menu on the table. "I'd like everything on the right side of the menu." She answered. Really, she wasn't feeling that hungry this moring.. Her stomach still knoting, twisting and turning.  
  
"And I'd like the right side then! And maybe can you make that two portions of each?" He handed the waiter the menus, still with a friendly smile.  
  
The waiter now looked as though he would faint. They could eat that much?! And the size of that tiny girl, it seemed immpossible for such a small girl to eat so much! He took the menus, and held his breath. "Will that.. be all?"  
  
Gourry looked at Lina, and decided it might be best for him to pick a drink. "And just water." That would be good enough..  
  
With a sigh, the waiter departed, leaving the two alone.  
  
"So.. you think we should write Amelia and Zel an apology note?" He asked offhandly. At least maybe they could start a conversation. But all she did was nod in agreement, making his task harder than expected.   
  
Lina's eyes traveled away from the table. And most definatly did not land on Gourry. Why was she acting this way? Silly me.. She thought. With a sigh her eyes again returned to the table, but did not raise to find the swordsman. Something.. something hurt.. her heart hurt.. "I'm going to wash up." She finally said after a long silence. Before Gourry could even answer, she dissappeared from the dining room.  
  
Gourry only stared at the stairs, which she went up to get to their room. He blushed, *their room*. Why was he blushing now.. I mean, they had shared a room before.. Although this time had been much, much different. Again, he blushed, but this time brighter.  
  
The little sorceress, whom was not really that little anymore, splashed the water from the bowl upon her face and hands. She had grown, maybe not physically, but mentally. And of course in years. She had started her journeying young, at the age of thirteen. Traveling with a woman.. who she would be happy to forget about. She escaped from her though, luckly, while the woman fell asleep, she had dashed away. Thats when, at the age of fifteen, might up with a man.. Who 'saved' her from a band of theives.. by the name of the Dragon Fangs..  
  
"I remembered all that?" She said outloud in amazement. Well.. it was the first time they had met. She remembered when she had met all of her friends. Why was it his stood out the most? She rubbed her face a bit more. "Why is it so hard to face him now?" This time she blushed. Really, did she need to ask such a silly question? But many things had happened.. She took the dry towel from the rack, and wiped away the dripping water from her face and hands. Than she took a quick look in the mirrior. "Get a grip." She told herself firmly. "Its just Gourry, nothing happened, get over it." A little voice in the back of her mind interuppted. ~But he DID see you naked, and you even-~ Lina cringed, stopping the thought to a halt. "And it went no further." She quickly reminded herself. But no matter how hard she tried to convince herself nothing was wrong, the frown stayed as well as the pain that peirced her heart.  
  
Gourry played with his fork and knife, banging it at the side of the water glass as if it were a drum. Something was wrong, he knew that for a fact. For one thing, Lina had not once looked him in the eye! Plus, she had not even talked, which bothered him further. Sure, they were little things. Things most people proably would never even notice. That is, except Gourry. He knew something was wrong, they had spent far too much time togther for him not to. He then looked up from the table to find her returning.  
  
Quickly Lina pulled back her chair, and lightly fell into it. She folded her hands on the table, as if expecting something.  
  
Gourry continued druming the silverware against the glass.  
  
Lina's hands tightened, and her eyes narrowed a bit.  
  
The druming continued, at a steadier pace.  
  
A sweatdrop than formed on Lina's head, along with a large vain..  
  
The druming got a bit louder..  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP?!" She finally yelled, holding up a vengeful fist, threatening to dent his head with it.  
  
As soon as he heard her voice, the silverware dropped to the table. The water rippled a little. "Sorry." He said quickly, before she beat him.   
  
Lina settled back in her seat with a heavy sigh. Apparently she fell to quick, beacuse now she felt rather dizzy..  
  
"Lina?" Asked the blonde, looking at her worriedly. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine...." Replyed the sorceress in a whisper. "I hate hangovers.."  
  
Gourry was about to say something, when the waiter returned with platters of food. It seemed like a parade, because about four or five more waiters and waitress' follwed behind, carrying and equal amount of food. When the food was set upon the table, they bowed and quickly departed. They could not get this place burnt down!  
  
The meal began, as usual. The fight of the fitest, which was unfortunatly the same.. So while eatting, everyone whom got in the way endured battle wounds.   
  
Lina stabbed at the first peice of food in sight with her fork, and went to grab a peice of bacon. Gourry did the same, and his hand landed on top of hers..  
  
Quickly she pulled away, rejecting the bacon and dropping her fork. Her face flushed, and she couldn't explain this feeling that washed over her.. The pain in her heart returned with a vengeness that couldn't be ignored. That feeling as unexplainable as the first.  
  
"huh?" Gourry asked, never in his life seeing Lina drop a peice of food, unless of course, it was accidentale. "Lina? Does this mean your giving this to me?" He quickly put both peices of food into his mouth before she could reject his reasoning. Thats when he noticed her face.. It was filled with confusion.  
  
Lina's hand rested on her pounding chest. It felt like it was going to explode! She shook off the feeling. She was not acting like herself toady.. why couldn't she just forget about everything that happened?! I wish it never happened! Her mind screamed angerly, she held back the tears. She was a strong girl, after all.  
  
"The foods getting cold Lina.." Gourry whsipered, worry filling each word. He couldn't help it, he tried to hold back the worry from his voice.. But it just wouldn't let him. "Your not acting like yourself.." He blurted out, like always, without thinking through what the result would be.  
  
Her crimsion eyes looked up to him. Her hand reached out, and again she ate. But not in her usaual matter. Now it was polite, and slow. Her stomach not feeling that great.. and now she was not very hungry anyways.. "I'm done." She said, before raising to her feet and walking out the door.  
  
"Lina! Wait for me!" Gourry called, running behind.  
  
"The owner peeked his head out from his kitchen. "Hey you! You haven't paid!"  
  
It was too late, he was already out the door.  
  
"Damnit!" Swore the owner, getting his 'lackeys' after them.  
  
The group of 'lackys' ran quickly out the door after them, yelling and screaming all the way.  
  
Lina's eyes darted behind to find them in hot persuit. Her eyes had a dangerous spark in them before she stopped. "Leave me alone, I'm in a BAD mood, and believe me, you DON'T want to see me in a bad mood!"  
  
"You-" Started one one the lackeys, that was enough for Lina.   
  
"FIREBALL!" She screamed, making the place into a pile of toothpicks. "I feel a little better.."  
  
"Lina!" Exclaimed her protecter, eyes wide. "I.. forgot to pay.."  
  
"You jellyfish for brains.." She Murrmmered before continuing on ahead. Gourry quickly in tow.  
  
"Lina, you really didn't have to blow the place up.."   
  
She shurgged, keeping her emotionless expression. Instead of her eyes on whatever was ahead of her, she ended up watching the dirt pass on the road below. Which is what caused the accident that happened later that very morning, causing her to fall backwards.  
  
"I-Itai!" Cried out a familar voice. Her long, purple hair falling over her shoulders as she stood from her fall upon the dirt. "I'm Sor-" She stopped, looking up at who she ran into. "Lina-San?"   
  
"Sylphiel?!" Lina said with surprise as she too stood to her feet.  
  
"Gourry-Sama!" Sylphiel than said excitedly, like Lina was no longer there.  
  
"Hi Syphiel!" Gourry said happily, giving a goofy grin and waving. "Where did you come from?"  
  
"I was just going to go visit.." Sylphiel said in a meek voice. "I was about to congradulate Amelia-San and Zelgadiss-San.. Since I could not make it last night.."  
  
"Its a good thing-" Lina covered Gourry's mouth before any damage could be done. "It wasn't a very interesting party anyways." Lina said, tying her best to cover what Gourry was going to say.   
  
She blinked several times before dismissing the scene. After all, Lina had always been.. that way.. with Gourry. The last time they had seen eachother was after the.. accident.. when Lina had been possessed by the Lord of Nightmares. It had been a long while since that day, when they had reappeared.. hugging eachother. It was true, that day she had been very happy, for her friends were alive and well. But that image always tugged at the back of her mind.. Even if it was only for a moment, and then after he had been thrown into that water. Lina-San never did wait for an explanation.. She thought with a slight sigh.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Gourry asked, looking down at her. His eyes wide and courious, an expression Sylphiel loved.   
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Smiled Sylphiel, brushing back her long strands of stray hair. That is why she had left.. She than remembered. After seeing them there, she knew. She knew for an absolute fact that even if Lina-San denied everything..   
  
"What are we going to do Lina?" Gourry suddenly asked, looking back at his shorter friend.   
  
Lina sighed, wondering how she should know. "Well.."  
  
"Wouldn't you come with me back to the Palace?" Sylphiel asked suddenly. "I know its sudden.. But we have not seen eachother in such a long time.." Especially my Gourry-Sama.. She thought, admiring his bright blue eyes.   
  
"Actually, that sounds like a good idea Lina!" The swordsman said with a bright smile. "We could Apolog-"  
  
Again, Lina covered his mouth. "Yes, yes... absolutly great idea.."  
  
By the time they made it back to Sayiruun, it was afternoon. The trees were blowing lightly in the breeze, and the birds sung happy tunes. Although, none of this seemed to matter to Lina at the moment. Her eyes narrowed, and her sweatdrop continued to grow..  
  
"Oh, Gourry-Sama.." Cooed Sylphiel, smile widely painted upon her face. "What have you been doing since we parted?"  
  
"Ano.." Gourry said, rubbing his chin to think. "We'll, we killed some bandits!"  
  
"Is that all?" She asked, watching his expression change back to one of thought.  
  
"Well.. kinda.." He had learned in a very short time (all of that morning) not to mention that party. Not at all. Prehaps he should change the subject.. "What have you been doing?"  
  
"I have been staying with my Uncle. He's been very kind to let me stay with him.."   
  
"Oh, I see!" Gourry said, almost too enthusasticly.  
  
The firey-haired sorceress sighed again. All morning the conversation had practicly been the same. Not that she volunteered to particiapate in any of it. "Were here." She said in a rather dull tone.  
  
Before any of them could raise a hand to the door, it thrusted open. As if they were expected. A large man, with a dark face appeared at the door. His face covered with dark hair..  
  
"Hello!" He roared friendly, opening the door to allow them in. "It seems my daughter has been expecting you! Welcome back!" He let out his famous roar of a laugh.. Why did that trademark seem so familar?  
  
"Thanks!" Gourry said cheerfully excepting the invitation. The others quickly followed, Lina keeping her head low. She might have to speak with Amelia.. alone..  
  
Amelia stood before them as they walked to the main hall. Her eyes were as bright as ever, shouldn't she be angry? They made their greetings quickly, Sylphiel gushing over how sweet it was that they were finally going to get married. And then mentioned how someday she would lke to be married to *her* prince..  
  
Lina came up from behind them. For once she would take her respnsibility. She had been running for far too long.. Maybe I can explain my behavior.. She wondered before approaching the Princess. Why was Amelia happy?  
  
"We found it." Amelia said happily, a smile spreading over her entire face. "We think we've found a cure for Zelgadiss!"  
  
  
Several moments later, they sat around a rather large, circler table. Zelgadiss sat beside Amelia, while Amelia also sat beside Lina. Lina sat beside Gourry, and of course Sylphiel on his other side.   
  
Amelia sat up proudly, folding her hands upon the table properly. "We have found Zelgadiss' cure." She repeated.   
  
Lina rose an eyebrow. Everyother time they had thought they had found Zel's cure, it turned to be fake. Or even nonexsisting. It looked as though Zel already had knew that, since he looked non too thrilled. "How so?"  
  
"We found a spring.." She replyed thoughtfully. "It's on the new world, a place where we have yet to travel. Its on the far side... It would take a few months.." She looked up to Zelgadiss, giving him a reassuring smile before turning to the others hopefully. "Would you please.. join us? To travel without you just wouldn't feel right.."  
  
Lina and Gourry took a quick glance at eachother. Lina quickly looked away, eyes traveling back down to her lap. "Sure, why not." She said without raising her eyes. It was too odd to travel alone with him now.. And prehaps this would give her and Amelia some time to talk..  
  
"Where ever Lina goes, I go." Gourry said quickly without a thought. "I'm her protecter." He took that job *very* seriously.  
  
"I supose I can go.. That is, if I'm not to be a bother.." She looked up to Gourry. "I can go, I just have to tell my Uncle.."  
  
The little Princess nodded happily. "Thank you!" She cried out, looking as though she just might run around hugging them all. Lightly she nudged the non impressed Zel.   
  
"Thanks.." He muttered, before leaning his cheek of his rough, stone hand.   
  
"Then its settled!" Amelia said excitedly. "We will leave immedatly, day after tomarrow. Hurry, go pack and we will meet you at the gates in the morning!"  
  
They all nodded, before raising from their chairs. After they said their goodbyes for the day, they left, back on the road again.   
  
"That was kinda quick." Gourry said, pointing out the obvious.  
  
"I was surprised they were not angry.." Lina said with a light sigh.  
  
"Why would they be mad Lina?" Gourry said, running up to her and bending down to her height. "Whats wrong? Uh oh.. thats the bad Lina.."   
  
Yes, indeed it was the bad Lina, because at that next moment Lina's elbow resided in Gourry's head.  
  
"Itai!" Gourry cried out, pulling away.  
  
"Oh! Lina-San!" Sylphiel said, sounding quite upset. "You should really stop that! Gourry-Sama didn't understand is all.." She ran to his side, and lightly rubbed the spot Lina had dented.  
  
Lina stood back, her eyes on the two. Her mouth changing from one of rage to an outright frown. "He never understands.." She whispered in a shaking voice. "You can't remember anything Gourry... you proably don't even remember when we met!" She clentched her shaking fists, not able to control herself any longer. "You don't proably even remember.." She bit her lip. She didn't want to say it! Thenshe felt herself be jerked by her shoulders. Her eyes looked up to meet his. "G-Gourry..?!"  
  
"Lina." He said, in a very serious voice, carrying no emotion for that moment. "What are you saying? I mean.. I remember when I first metcha.. we were in the forest right? And you said you had to go somewhere, right? So I came with you! And.. something about fighting.." He thought about it, and finally gave up. "And I remember what happened, but you told me not to say. I'm sorry I made you angry Lina.. you can hit me again if it makes you feel better.."  
  
Lina stood there, absolutly stunned. H-He remembered?! He might not of gotten all the details.. not everthing she remembered.. but it was enough. The shocked look never left her face. "I-I'm sorry Gourry.." She whispered, pulling away. "Lets go, we have to get to Sylphiel's Uncles house."  
  
Sylphiel nodded, she had witnessed everything that had happened.. And she was not too pleased. Following along, she simply nodded. What she saw could have just been her imagination.. Yes, thast what it was. I'm over reacting to a simple, conversation is all. She told herself that everytime she saw them together...  
  
"Were never going to make it.." Lina said, staring up at the sun which was falling behind the hills. "Maybe we should catch a ride?" Her eyes searched her surroundings. "Although.. thats easier said than done.."  
  
"Found one!" Gourry said, running to the man with the hay truck. "Excuse me sir.. would you mind if we-"  
  
"How conveniate.." Lina said with a smirk. "Good job Gourry" Lina began, cutting him off. "Sir, it would be much appreciated!"  
  
The man looked back at them. He was, at the moment packing in the hay. "What would you do for me?" Asked the old man. "I'm getting old.. and packing this hay really is starting to wear down my back... Bending down, and throwing the hay.. Not that I'm not fit!" He showed them his muscles that he had earned from years of hard work. "But.. At my age.." By the time he finsihed talking, the hay was finsihed being packed. "Well I'll be.."  
  
"Can we ride now?" Asked Gourry, wiping the dirt from his hands.   
  
Slowly the man nodded, climbing to the front of the cart. "Just don't knock any out.."  
  
"Yes sir!" They said in unsion before climbing aboard.   
  
They road about an hour without any sort of conversation. That is, until Gourry had brought something up. It was dark now, and as he turned over to his side he saw the dim glow of the moonlight touch her face. "Lina.. theres a lot of stars out, isn't there?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess so." She replyed dully, getting ready to turn over to sleep, like Sylphiel had done thirty mintues before.  
  
"I choose that one." He said, pointing to the brightest star in the sky. "I'll name it.."  
  
"Gourry, you can't own a star!" Lina exclaimed, eyeing him.  
  
"True, true!" He laughed a bit. "I don't own it, I just have something to call my own where ever I go. Anyways, I named it crazy angel."  
  
"Huh? Why that?" Asked the tiny sorceress.  
  
He laughed nervously. "Ah, can't say. So.. uhmm.. you pick a star!"  
  
"Its such a silly idea Gourry.." She insitested, but he just wouldn't stop bothering her.. He looked very interested in her choice as well.,  
  
"Come one Lina, its just for fun!"  
  
"Aw, alright, I choose that one." She pointed to the sky, right where a falling star happened to be. "It will remain nameless, due to lack of imagaination."  
  
"Why'd you choose the falling one?" He asked her innocently.  
  
Lina turned to her side, staring at the side of the wagon. "Why not? Go to bed Gourry.. I have a feeling this trip is going to be a long one.." She heard nothing more from the swordsman but a goodnight. Slowly she closed her own, weary eyes. He would be so happy with Sylphiel.. Suddenly popped into her mind. She shook her head, but the thought was stubborn, and would not leave. Finally, she let it stay. It was true, after all, right? Thats right.. Sylphiel would make him happy.. They'll never do it on their own! She rolled her eyes open, and for some reason, she felt lost.   
  
"I'm like the falling star.." She whispered to herself, curling tighter into her ball.   
  
Before they knew it, they were heading back to the Palace of Sayiruun. It had been quite obvious the others were ready, because as they arrived they found Amelia and Zelgadiss standing at the gates, like they said they would.  
  
"Welcome back!!" Amelia cried out excitedly, running to the little group. "Lets go, I can't wait until I see your happy face Zelgadiss!" She turned to the chimeria. He, on the other hand, was not as thrilled.  
  
"When I see it, I'll believe it." He said stubbornly, folding his arms. "Lets get this over with.." He would not put it down though. No, Amelia was trying her hardest, for him of all people! She was one of the nicest people, one whom looked past his curse. He would not put her down for her kindness.. Then he realized he was still straing in her direction.. she noticed also. Both of them quickly looked away, a blush crept across their cheeks.  
  
Sylphiel had a dreamy look on her face. She briefly looked to Gourry, with her own blush. She then began walking with Amelia as they started their journey. "Your so lucky Amelia-San, your going to be a bride!"  
  
Amelia placed her hands coyly to her redened face. "I'm so excited, and happy!" She cried out. "Do you want to be a brides maid?"  
  
"Oh, I'd be honored!" Sylphiel said, sparkling eyes and all..  
  
"Oh geez.." Lina spatted, although she really meant to hold that in..   
  
"Lina-San..?" Asked the talled girl, tilting her head. "Aren't you happy for Amelia-San?"  
  
"Of course I am." She said as-a-matter-of-factly. Slowly her eyes crept back to Gourry, and then quickly turned away back to Sylphiel. "I'm very happy for her, why do you ask?"  
  
"I-" Sylphiel said slowly, but never fully got a chance to answer.  
  
Amelia quickly jumped in front of the firey-haired sorceress. "Lina-San, I have to ask you a question." She said with a serious tone, but it ended with a giggle and blush. She couldn't help herself, she was so happy!  
  
"Oh, Um.. Okay, which brings me to-"  
  
"Hurry, this way, we'll meet you guys in the first inn at the next town!" Amelia cried out before pulling Lina along by her wrist, protesting all the way.  
  
Sylphiel simply tilted her head. "I wonder what thier doing.."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it too much.. girls are so complicated.." Gourry said, rubbing his head and looking to Zel. "So? Lets go, the quicker we go, the quicker we get to eat without Lina eatting our share!"  
  
"Gourry.. you eat our share too.." Zel said with a sigh, realizing that they had already started making their way to the next town. "Nevermind.."  
  
When Amelia finally stopped, Lina's wrist were red and sore. "Amelia, whats so-?"  
  
"Shh!" Amelia giggled again, setting her down upon the grass. She rested peacfully against the large tree trunk. " I have a question I want to ask you, okay?"  
  
"And you had to bring me all the way here, alone?" Lina asked, rubbing her sore wrist and falling to the soft grass.   
  
Amelia was silent for a moment before speaking once again. "Well.." She began, in a tiny voice. "Y-Your like my sister.. I mean, not like physically or anything, yaknow? Just like.. you being there.. and I.. I would like to know, would you like to be the maid of honor at my wedding? I mean.. I would have my sister.. but.. You seem to be the closest thing to a sister I have Lina-San.." By this time, she played idly with her cape, and chewed at her lip. Her eyes looked up to Lina, wondering if she would think it was rude.. or crazy.. or both to think of her in such a way..  
  
Lina was, to say the least, stunned. Of course, for most of this fanfic she had been anyways.. "R-Really?" She finally managed. How could Amelia think of her as a sister?  
  
Amelia nodded meekly. She didn't sound too upset..  
  
"And I'd get to be the maid of honor?"  
  
Again Amelia nodded.  
  
"Well.." A light smile appeared on her lips. "It will be your day and all.. I can't go and ruin that, can I?" She felt herself fall backwards as Amelia's arms flung around her in a tight hug.   
  
"Oh, Lina-San, thank you so very much!" Was she really.. crying?  
  
"Amelia?" Lina asked, prying her away from her neck and setting her back down. She reached out and wiped away the fallign tears. "Don't cry, be happy, you always wanted to be a bride, right?" Amelia nodded and Lina sighed. "Well.. Amelia.. now if you don't mind.. Please, listen to me? And can you keep it a secret?" The Princess nodded and the infamous sorceress told her tale of the morning after the party..   
  
Gourry sat heavly in his seat. Who knew the next town was so far away? And where was Lina and Amelia? Oh well.. Food, and if their still not back, worry.  
  
Sylphiel fell beside Gourry, and smiled to him. She then looked to Zelgadiss, who too fell down beside Gourry. "Zelgadiss-San, you must be so excited!" Her hands clasped together. "I bet you can't wait until the day your married!"  
  
Zel flushed, "Well-" The door swung open. "Thank L-Sama.." He muttered under his breath.  
  
Amelia looked around, and saw Gourry, staring back at her with that cluelessness that always shone brightly in his eyes. "Gourry-San, I suggest we-"  
  
"Get lots and lots of rested." Concluded Lina, entering the door in the nick of time. "Come along Amelia, Sylphiel, we gotta share a room, or else the moneys not going to last."  
  
"But-" Amelia muttered, watching her ignore her quite well, walking to the counter, getting the two rooms, and then walking to theirs. Sylphiel glancing quickly toward the group before jumping up tyhe stairs after her. Amelia's head fell. "What a way to avoid the problem.." She murmmered before reluctantly following.  
  
When Amelia found her way to the tiny room they had to share, she pushed open the door with all intentions of yelling at Lina. After all, avoiding the proablem was helping nothing! "Li-" When she opened the door and stepped inside, her mouth hung open dryly. "Lina-San!" She finally managed.  
  
"Yes?" Lina asked, stretching across the comfy bed. "Whats wrong with taking a nap now? Its too hot to travel during the day today.. lets wait.."  
  
"Then why did we get a room Lina-San, we could have found-"  
  
"We were just disscussing that." Sylphiel said, looking to Lina and back to Amelia. "It just wouldn't be safe!"  
  
"Huh, why-"  
  
"Listen Amelia, If we did, I'd have to stick pretty close.. I mean.." She scratched her cheek idly looking away. She was never good with these things. "So, anyway, its better to get a room. No one has to stay guard, right?"  
  
Amelia knew what she meant, after all, she too was a lady. "That time of the month." She answered quite bluntly, flopping down next to Lina on the bed. "Lets go to sleep then, because I really can't wait until we find Zelgadiss' cure!" Her head fell to the soft matress. She had her own reasons for him to be human again also.. Oh Zelgadiss.. I can't wait.. She dreamed, closing her eyes. Her eyes quickly flew back open when she came to realization of something. "Do the guy-"  
  
"Yes, I told Gourry.." Lina said drozzly, turning over and falling back into slumber.  
  
Amelia simply smiled, closing her eyes yet again. "Alright.." She whsipered, as she drifted back to her dreams of her Prince and his cure.  
  
Gourry rolled over, he laid on the floor that night. Not that it mattered, mind you, he had plenty of times when the ground was his only bed. But, for some odd reason, he couldn't go to sleep.. And he just couldn't figure out why. This knawing at his stomach.. not like a stomachache.. But like as in you know something bad is going to happen..  
  
"Gourry, stop making so much noise!" Complained Zel irritably. He wasn't the funniest roommate, but he wasn't all bad either.   
  
"Sorry." He said in a hushed whisper. He laid there before making up his mind minutes later. "I'll be right back, I'm.. uhh.. thirsty!" Quickly, before the chimeria could say anything, he slid out the door. He made his way down the dark, narrow hallway until he found the door that he was looking for. His hand reached out, but stopped before he could actually knock. What if wake them? He thought, biting his lip. He difintly didn't want to make Lina angry.. Not anymore then she already was at him. He turned to leave when he heard the creak of the door, he turned quickly.   
  
"Gourry-Sama?"  
  
"Sylphiel?"  
  
Soon they had made their way to the outside of the Inn. It was about evening now, they had slept for the most part, the entire day. They had made their way out to a nearby field. You see, this town wasn't exactly an urban one. It was quite the oppisite. Gourry spoke first.  
  
"So.. what were you doing Sylphiel?"  
  
"Oh.. I just couldn't sleep.. its a nice day, but awfully hot." She took a look around at her surroundings, noting how beautiful they were. She smiled, realizing it was just the two of them.. alone.. everyone else asleep, how romantic!  
  
Gourry blinked, looking out to the setting sun. It truely was a beautiful site to behold. He turned back to Sylphiel. "I couldn't sleep either.. I had a... funny feeling.."  
  
"A funny feeling?" She asked, a shiver crawling up her spine. Maybe he came to her to comfort him? "Like a bad dream Gourry-Sama?"  
  
"Something like that.." He looked to the grass, thinking. "Actually.. it was more like a feeling of something that could be coming.."  
  
Sylphiel listened intently. But that urging feeling she had would not go away. If only she were as brave as the others.. All she would have to do is lean over.. Would he be angry? Or maybe, by slim chance, want the same?  
  
He turned to her, his blue eyes shining brightly in the setting sun. The light reflecting over his face, making him look more handsome than ever before. "But, it was just a feeling, I shouldn't be too worried, right?"  
  
H-He asked her! *doki doki*.. Maybe.. Yes! Sylphiel! Her mind screamed at her firmly. This would have to be it, if she truely.. if she really.. wanted to be with him,... This is it, do it Sylphiel! Her mind was a scramble, as she leaned in, and felt the warmth touch her soft lips. Her tiny hand resting on his large one.   
  
A heatbeat away, time stopped for that very second. Her eyes not looking away at what was happening infront of her.. Her mind repeating it over and over like a bad dream.. What was going on?! Wha- Was this true?! Without realization, tears fell down her cheeks in streams. No! This couldn't be happening! Quickly, she ran, not caring where. The world seemed a blur now, as she ran into the darkened forest.. and then she felt a falling feeling.. And the last thing she saw the darkness..  
  
End of Chapter 1: Heartache and Asprin  
  
Authors Notes:  
Thank you so much for reading my fic! I'm really very pleased with the way my series started.. I hope you didn't think it was too bad! My thanks go out to my sister, whom listened to every word, and looked over it to make sure I knew what the hell I was doing. Plus, without her mark in the fanfic Slayers world, I would have never made one myself! Also to my friends, on and offline. Thnak you for all of your encouragement, it means a lot to me! I'm sorry for the way it was ended.. It will be explained soon! As well as everything else that is not fully clear.. This was my first attempt at a series, I hope I have the joy of writing more 3   
  
Please, give me your comments, good or bad. I appreciate them all, really I do. Here is my e-mail, ChibiAiChan@cs.com. And my and my sisters webpage at:  
http://www.homestead.com/linagourryzelamelia/linagourryzelameliaforever.html  
  
And please.. If you didn't like it beacause of the pairing and simply just that.. its okay to think what you wish, but my idea is not nessicarrly wrong because of your ideas. Thank you for reading my increadably long first chapter!!  
Authors Notes: 


	3. 

~*Disclaimer*~  
Wha-WHAT?! If you think these are my characters... Your *very* wrong! You think I'm bright enough for that? Look at these cool characters! Please, don't sue me!! I'm poor and have nothing to give you anyways 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
By: Ai-Chan (ChibiAiChan@cs.com)  
  
Chapter 2  
Coffee for Two  
  
  
Amelia slowly opened her eyes, turning over in a lazy matter. Did she really have to wake...? She made a quick stretch before looking out the window to catch a glimpse of the brightly lit moon. The dim light shining from her face, making her seem older than she truely was. "Mmm.." She licked her lips, and rose from the bed. Her eyes gazed around the room, and found she was the only one present. "Where could they all be.. Maybe dinner? Of course.." She rose a fist, and jumped up. "They must be waiting for me!" After getting dressed, she left the room in a rush. After all, she couldn't leave her friends waiting, and she wanted to catch Zel...   
  
Zelgadiss again looked into the mirrior. Nothing had changed since three minutes ago.. He sighed and collected himself mentally. "Alright.. I won't get my hopes up.. I might as well get use to this... image, and being alone.." Pushing away his chair, he walked to the door. Lightly, his hand touched the door. Thats when he heard the rapid knocking...  
  
Sylphiel slowly backed away. Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks.. Her hands trembled, her emotion far to uncontrolable. "G-Gourry-Sama.." She whispered, voice shaking, dull green eyes looking up to him. "Why..?"  
  
Gourry frowned, he hated making others sad. His eyebrow tightened, he wouldn't give in because she was crying! It wouldn't be fair, to either of them.. Love needed to be shared. "Sylphiel.." He said slowly, he bit his lip. Hopefully she didn't hate him.. "I cannot kiss you because.. it doesn't feel right.." His gaze fell to the green grass that had turned darker from the passing sun. He couldn't face her.. he was making her too sad..   
  
"Why.. is it because.." She stopped, not wanting to go on. Oh just let this be a dream! No.. it wasn't a dream.. more like a nightmare! "Its Lina-San.. isn't it?" Her hands fell to her chest.. Her chest hurt so bad.. Like a pounding, like someone sitting on her chest.. She couldn't breath.. No.. I'll be strong. I have to be strong! "You love her.. don't you?" Gourry's mouth gaped open as his head rose and stared at her with that confusion that seemed to always paint his face. But before he could even utter a word, she spoke again. She'd have to talk now, or else she might never be able to! "I've known.. I've known all along Gourry-Sama.." Her voice cracked, but she ignored that. She would finish. "Ever since.. ever since we thought we lost you.. I knew. And I know, you cannot help your feeling Gourry-Sama, love cannot be forced.." A tear ran down her cheek, one of many to follow. "I know this.. but.. I have to tell you.. I have to! Gourry-Sama, I love you!!" Her voice strained, and echoed across the field. A light breeze rustled the branches above.   
  
There was a long silence before a word peirced the wind. "Sylphiel.." Gourry whispered. Thats when he saw the flash of orange, and a dash of wind flying past him. His blue eyes followed the bright color, and saw it get smaller as it rushed across the massive green hills. "Lina..?"  
  
"Go.." Sylphiel said in a tiny voice. "Go, follow her.. Don't deny, don't ever, ever deny your feelings.." With that, she turned away, running in a rush of emotion.   
  
"Sylphiel.." Gourry said, taking a breath. This was too much for one night. Well.. he should listen.. He's hurt her too much.. "Yes, Sylphiel!" He called, turning and running the opposite way. What did she mean by denying..? I'm not denying anything.. am I?  
  
Soon Gourry reached the forest. And found... nothing? But-But he saw her coming this way! Was he.. truely as stupid as the others implyed? Or.. was it just his imagination? No, no, it HAD to of been her! "Lina!" He called, cupping his hands over his mouth. "OIIIIII Lina!!" All it produced was an echo in return. Had she.. dissappeared? No, that was- Thats when he tripped. With slight dizziness he once again opened his eyes, and found something very familar..  
  
Zelgadiss opened the door, and was quickly pushed backwards into his own room, three others pushing their way in. Before he could even ask, the answer was produced as they promtly made themselves confrotable. He noted Sylphiel sitting quietly, away from Gourry. Unusual...  
  
"Zelgadiss!!" Cried Amelia, fists under her chin in worry. Light tears filling her eyes. "We can't find Lina! We've searched everywhere! Its not like she would just run off like that.."  
  
The chimeria calmly placed a hand on the young Princess' shoulder. "Amelia.." He whsipered, trying his best to push his words sternly, to show there was nothing to be worried about. "You know Lina, shes proably looking for a deal, bandits, or maybe just more food.." He stopped when Amelia shook her head in dissagreement.  
  
"You know I would say the same.." She bit her lip nervously. "But.. She wouldn't leave that.." She pointed toward Gourry's large hands to show what he was holding with care.   
  
"I found this in the woods.." He whispered, his voice filled with worry. "She just wouldn't leave her headband laying there... she never takes it off.. And it couldn't of lost it from catching on a branch.."   
  
Sylphiel looked over to the group, eyes still sad. She looked weary from her heartache. "Something.. had to have happened.."  
  
Zelgadiss sat there, simply stunned. How long had he been in his room for all these events to have happened..? His eyes flashed from Gourry to Sylphiel, to his Amelia. Of course he was worried, but his face remained indifferent. "Have you checked the-"  
  
"We've checked all the restraunts and Inns.. All the surroundings.. everywhere.." Answered Amelia before he could even finish.   
  
"Its proably my fault.." Gourry said, his voice coming from the silence that had produced. "She was angry at me, I could tell.." He continued to look at Lina's remaining belonging. "I should have-"  
  
"Stop." Sylphiel started, quite sternly. Her voice stayed on the same level, not cracking once. "Stop it Gourry-San, you cannot blame yourself. I don't think it was her fault, or yours.." Her eyes softened, and she gave him a smile. A smile she wished for only him, but now understood that that was now impossible.. "If its one thing I've learned from Lina-San, its that feeling sorry for yourself will not solve the problem.. Be strong, Gourry-San."  
  
Gourry's eyes stared at Sylphiel, his mouth turned to a smirk. He nodded, and eyes brightened a bit. "Your right, Sylphiel, I promise I won't bring it up again." He smacked his head playfully. "I guess I'm a little bit worried.." At that moment, he stood and walked to the door, to the surprise of the others. "Come on, we have to go!" He turned back, a smile now resting upon his face. "Lina's waiting for us.."  
  
A rustle of dead leaves sounded through the empty forest. It was late now, and the group had been searching forever, or at least, thats what it seemed to have been.   
  
"Are you sure you saw her here?" Asked Zel, picking up his foot and looking under it to find an ungodly substance. Quickly he placed his shoe back to the ground and decided to darg it along the grass.  
  
"Positive!" Gourry confirmed, looking intently at the spot of where he had found the headband. He looked up to Zel ,"Whats wrong Zel, have a limp?"  
  
"I- umm.. What are you doing Gourry?"  
  
"Oh! I'm trying to find more clues.. Since searching the woods really hasn't been helping.. Hey, where's Amelia?" Gourry's eyes wandered around. "Maybe-"  
  
"I'll go look." Zel said quickly before beganing his own search. "I shouldn't have taken my eyes off of her!" He skolded himself in a whisper. But.. then he looked up to find her.. "Amelia" He almost yelled. But instead, said it quite normally.   
  
Amelia looked over her shoulder at him. She sat upon a hill outside of the woods they had been conducting their search. Her eyes glimmed in the almost non exsistant glow of the moon.   
  
"Amelia.." He breathed again, walking toward her slowly. "You shouldn't do that.. I mean.. with Lina missing and all.." He stopped, never good at such things as these. "I thought that.. you.." He gulped, stepping closer. "You worried me.."  
  
The princess' eyes looked to him, and contiued to sparkle. "I'm sorry Zelgadiss.." She whispered, motioning for him to sit down. "I just.." Her eyes met the ground. "I'm just really worried.. and its making my stomach hurt.." Her eyes traveled to his. "Please.. don't be mad.. I know Lina-San can take care of herself.. but-"  
  
"I know Amelia, I know.." He whispered back, trying to be soothing. "But shes only human, and us humans can only do so much.." He took the seat beside her. He tried to smile, he only did this for her ever so often, but Amelia felt it enough. "I understand your worried.. but we'll get her back, I promise."  
  
Amelia suddenly broke out in tears. Her sobs racking her entire body. She tried to stop, it only made the situation worse. She clentched her tiny fists, and looked to Zelgadiss, her face full of pain.   
  
"A-Amelia?!" He asked, in shook. What happened? D-Did he say something- He looked down, to find her shaking body on his chest. "Amelia, what.. did I say something wrong?"  
  
Amelia shook her head, and clentched tighter to his shirt. "Zelgadiss.." She chocked, "Zelgadiss.. I'm frightened!"  
  
"Frghtened..?" He repeated outloud, never really seeing Amelia unhappy.. except.. except those moments when they had thought Lina died.. or her father.. "Amelia.." He said, wrapping his arms around her. "Shh.." To be truthful, he didn't know what to say. I mean, he couldn't predict the future, he didn't know if Lina would be alright. And he didn't want to lie to her.. And suddenly, she stopped. He had been thinking to himself, looking across the distance, and now her wet eyes looked up to him, for comfort no doubt. His arms still layed around her tightly, protectively.   
  
"Zelgadiss.." She whispered in a shaking voice. "I'm sorry, I-" She stopped as he placed his finger over her mouth.  
  
"Shh, Amelia, its not your fault. Your just worried, thats all. Its understandable.." He gave her one more smile, he promised no more, but how many would she get out of him by morning? He took his cool fingers, and brushed her stray black hairs from her damped eyes, whiched made her glow brightly. "Tell me Amelia.." He began again. "Tell me, what triggered that.. outburst of emotion?"  
  
Amelia stayed silent for many moments, looking away to the ground beside Zel before he raised her chin back to his gaze. She froze, his eyes made her melt.. "I-I.." She studdered. "Its like.. its like.." She felt a whole new stream of tears fall down her tear stained face. "Thats what my father said.. when my sister left us.. and we never.." Her voice cracked, but she tried despertly to hold herself together, "We never saw her again after she dissappeared.."  
  
"Said what?" He asked, eyes filling with worry. So, he had said something wrong? He just wasn't good at this couple thing..  
  
"We'll get her back.. I promise.." She whsipered, falling back to his chest to let her tears continue in heavy streams. Her eyes focused on the trees and grass, and flowers before her. Her vision blurred as the tears came.. But they were slowing.. "Zelgadiss.." She said, as soon as her voice would cooraperate.   
  
"Hmm..?" He asked, a bit dazed. "I'm sorry.." He whsipered quickly.  
  
"Its not that.. its not your fault.." She stated. "I just wanted to know.." She stopped for a moment, collecting herself and her words. "Do you.. Do you really want to marry me.. I mean.. Did I force..?"  
  
"I wasn't forced.." He answered in a shaking voice. He was nervous, speaking his emotion never did come naturally to him. "Someone couldn't force me to do something like propose..." His cheeks flushed, stone skin becoming warm.   
  
Their was a silent smile after that, one that came from the tiny princess that laid upon his lap..  
  
Gourry's eyes seemed to have looked over everything! And still, nothing! It seemd like he was the only one searching.. Which was not true. He wouldn't let Sylphiel out of sight, for fear of losing her as well. Then.. he heard a gasp, his eyes darted to Sylphiel. "Wha-?"  
  
"Look!" She cried out, pointing down to the muddy ground that lay by a stream. There lay a dagger, a vary familar dagger..  
  
"Lina's.." He said, suddenly short of breath. His heart seemed to have stopped. His head turned in another direction. On a branch, on the far right, laid a single glove, Also Lina's. His mouth went dry.   
  
At that moment, Zelgadiss and Amelia made their apperance known. It was Zelgadiss whom spoke, holding up a glove. "Are you missing this, I see you've found its match."  
  
Amelia stepped forward, secretly releasing his hand. "I think someone wants us to find her.."   
  
Sylphiel looked to them, and felt the worry wash over her until it was almost unbearable. Her eyes traveled to each of them before she spoke once more. "We need to find her, and start seriously searching right now." With that, she was off in her own direction, Gourry in tow, yelling at her not to go by herself.  
  
Amelia blinked, scratching her cheek and following along. She grabed and caught Zel's hand to take him along. They would get Lina back, she was determined. And absolutlely nothing would stand before her.  
  
After searching around the very area they were standing an hour before, they found serval belongings of their little sorceress. Seemingly scattered on purpose.. It would seem Lina would have very little belongings left, including clothes, which worried them further. They searched until the sun was rising that very morning, no breaks. It was beganing to seem utterly hopeless...  
  
Gourry fell onto the abondoned, broken log. His head resting in his hands. Everything was going wrong.. So very wrong.. Wasn't I supose to be her protector?! His mind screamed. "Stupid, stupid, stupid.." He muttered to himself, hitting his forehead with every insult. "I am stupid.. they were all right.."  
  
"What was that, Gourry-San?" Amelia asked, looking very tired. She looked much like a racoon with the dark spots underneath her eyes. She looked tired, and in fact, she was just that, tired.   
  
"Nothing.." He muttered, standing to search again, when he was forced (not really, since he's so strong, but he was too tired to fight) to sit back down. He looked up tiredly. "Sylphiel..?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "We have to-"  
  
"Gourry-San." She said in a voice you could not say no to. Like a mother being stern to her young child. "We need to eat, at least." The blonde swordsman began to protest, that he would find her soon.. Again, Sylphiel cut in. "And what are you to do when you find her? How are you going to fight whatever, or whoever is holding her? Gourry-San, you ned to regain strength. We need to take shifts, do something to keep us alert and ready."  
  
Amelia nodded, walking beside the healer. Her once bright blue eyes, were now weary from not getting the food, nor sleep needed. "I think shes right.. I know.. were all worried.." She looked up to Zelgadiss, and then quickly back to Gourry. "But.. we can't do anything if we are so weak.."  
  
Slowly Gourry nodded. He seemed to be out numbered anyways.. His eyes stared at the pile they had recovered in the past hours. Then, felt a pang of pain in his heart, he held his chest, almost falling of the log. He gasped desperatly for air.  
  
"Gourry-San!" Sylphiel cried out, running to his side quickly to hold him. His pain was quickly gone, but nonetheless, had happened. "What.. wha-"  
  
"Lina.." He said quietly. "Its Lina.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sheirk of the whip rang out, and echoed across the large, deserted room. A scream followed, one of pain. A stream of blood fell to the puddle that had formed beneath her from the slashes before..  
  
Lina looked up, still deteermined. She had promised herself she would not scream.. But she was never good with pain. Her eyes looked to the shadowy figure, she would have dragon slaved whoever was doing this long ago.. If it wasn't for her situation.. "Your a coward!" She called angerily.  
  
"No, not a coward, smart." The shadowy figure smiled, still not revealing any feature to the sorceress. "I know that if you some how escape, you would track me down. I'd rather be doing the tracking."  
  
The sorceress' eyes narrowed. She tried to move, tried to use her power, it was no use. Her wrists were tied with a rope from the ceiling. She couldn't move her legs, they were tied in the same fashion. When she moved, she only caused more injury to herself with rope burn, so bad they now bleed to no end. She felt cold, so very cold. It didn't help that she was hardly wearing anything, besides her under clothes. It made her feel dizzy and weak, but she would never let her enemy know that. No, not ever. She heard the crack of the whip again, and braced herself.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gourry felt the pain again, as he laid in the inns bed, although it was not as extreme as before. His eyes darted to the window. Darkness had once again taken over the day. At least he had gotten his way about searching the rest of that day.. He was very tired, and he had tried to sleep, but just couldn't. Everytime he was almost asleep.. He had the consistant dream of Lina.. being harmed in several ways. Ways in which he never wanted to see again. It made him worry further. He wanted her back, he wanted her back so bad! To know she was safe by his side.. And he wondered, was this how she had felt when he had been taken by that little boy.. what was his name? Well.. That wasn't important.. He felt lonely, even though the others were around. "Lina.." He called to his darkened room. "Lina.. come back please.."  
  
Amelia looked over to her wall tiredly, she had slept.. luckily for her. Her eyes were no longer dark, Zelgadiss had insisted that she get rest while him and Gourry search. She had told him that she felt bad about that.. but he continued to protest until she had no chioce but to do what he asked. Letting out a heavy sigh, she turned over. It was like she had slept forever.. and stayed just as tired as before. It didn't matter anyway.. Her friend was lost. This was just like.. No, she wouldn't bring it up again, not even to herself. Looking out her window, she realized it was now morning again. "Breakfest.." She whispered before rolling out of bed and walking to the dining room.   
  
Zelgadiss paced, yes hes had been pacing for the last half hour. Sure, he had gotten plenty of sleep, enough to stay awake for their task. Now all he needed was a bit of food.. But he could wait. Food wasn't his first proriety. His head turned to the corner of the room. There lay the pile, the pile of clothes left by whomever or whatever, for them to find. He had discovered somethings about the clothes.. Things he would not share with the three, at least not right now. While bringing in the clothes last night, he had gone through them, to find any clues. This was of course, after sending the other three off to bed. He wouldn't let Gourry take them, no, he needed to search and find something.. anything to help him find out what had happened to their friend. She had helped them so many times before.. This time they would save her. After searching through the pile of clothes, he discovered the blood. The blood that had covered her shirt.. And bits that had been stained on her boots and gloves. Her shirt was slashed at, it would seem, along with her cape. But the others would not know this, not now. They were too worried, of course, it was expected, but they would let their emotions take over. He took a seat upon his bed, and reached in his pocket, pulling out a braclet. He stared at the star that was printed on the little, blue ball upon the braclet. "Amelia.." He whispered to himself, though he would let know one in on his thoughts. "Amelia, I'm cluesless on what to-" There was a knock at the door that very second. Absolutly ruining that moment. Quickly he shoved it back in his pocket, and practicly ran, fell to the door. The door flew open, "Amelia?"   
  
The young Princess' eyes now shone with a new bright day. Today it seemed she could take on the world, and in fact, thats what she had in plan. "Zelgadiss, lets go eat." She said quickly, taking his hand boldly. "We can hurry and-" Thats when she happened to look past his shoulder, and saw the pile. And saw admist the pile.. The dark stains that had been melded in.. "Zelgadiss.." She whsipered, covering her mouth and walking into the room. She needed to.. She had to.. "Wha- I..I don't understand.." She bent down, there was a rusty scent. "Zelgadiss.." She reapeated, feeling herself holding back the unwanting tears. Her eyes looked back to him, painfully. "Why.. Whats happened..?"  
  
"I-I.." He said, not really know what to do. Maybe he should of hid them.. But he never expecting anyone in his room. Stupid him, of course people would come in his room! They had earlier, they would again! His eyes met hers, and for a moment, the world stopped. "Amelia.." He whispered back, like it was all he could do. "Amelia, please.. don't tell Gourry.."  
  
"But-" She replyed, but was cut off before going any further.   
  
"Amelia, if he knows... he'll be out of control.. Don't you remember, when She was possessed..?" Amelia quickly nodded, and he continued. "Lets just go eat, and we can search right after. We'll find her Amelia, I know we will. Lina's not the kind of person to just roll over and die.."  
  
Again, Amelia nodded, her eyes now shining with the tears that were at the brim of her eyes. Without a word, she cosllaped upon him in a hug. She needed it.. And she was sure he needed the same. "Zelgadiss,we will, we will.."  
  
Gourry sat, alone in the dining room. His eyes had not moved from their place, on his coffee. He would need it, to stay awake and alert. His eyes traveled from the cup only after he heard his friends heavy footsteps traveling from their rooms and down the stairs. He watched them make their way towards him, and take seats besides him. And soon after, Sylphiel doing the same. She looked well rested.. Proably because she was playing mother.. He let out a sigh as they ordered, he simply contiued sipping at his coffee, which was turning cool. He heard a comment, and his name. He turned his head toward Sylphiel. "Huh?"  
  
"I said, how are you this morning? Did you rest well?" Asked Sylphiel, worry spreading across her face. She kept it to herself, however.   
  
"Oh.." He replyed, rubbing the back of his head a little. "I'm fine, and I'm awake enough." He laughed it off, lightening the conversation a bit. "Lets just hurry, k?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lina's head drapped down, with no way to keep her head up. Her body felt so very sore.. Indeed, this tired girl was asleep, but not for long. Lina twitched a little, a dream that was playing in her mind.. One she jolted awake from. Her eyes flashed opened, and she felt something wet touch her skin.. No, more like.. slim? Her eyes then focused in the dark room, unfortunatly to her..  
  
A giggle sounded in the room, it was pure enjoyment..  
  
"S-S-S---" Her eyes darted around the room. She was frozen with fear. "S-S-SLUGS!!"  
  
A large smile appeared upon the shadowy figures face. Ah, it was a good thing, watching Lina wasn't such a bad idea.. And neither was filling her room with slugs!  
  
"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Again, they were in the forest. Gourry slung the heavy backpack over his shoulder with little effort. It held supplies, just in case it took longer then expected, they could just camp out. Plus, Lina's things...  
  
Heavily he set the backpack down upon the moist ground. It was still morning, the sun still reaching out toward the sky. His eyes wandered their surroundings, trying to yet again find a clue that would lead them to her. He knew he shouldn't be so worried.. That she could take care of herself, that she had always before... But then.. But then why? Why had he insisted on being her protecter? Did she actually need him?  
  
Yes, yes she did. Whether she'd like to admit it or not..  
  
His eyes continued along the greenery, looking.. searching.. tree? Yes, there were plenty of trees in sight, but this one.. This one was different.. Somehow.. It just didn't fit. Slowly he stepped toward it, as if in a trance. Step by step he reached out his hand, reaching endlessly toward the old, rugged tree.   
  
"Gourry-San?" Sylphiel said, running after him. "Gourry-San, what are you doing?" She took him by the shoulder. "Gourry-San, whats wrong?" His eyes told her something.. Something that made her so very confused... "Gourry-San.."  
  
He pulled away, with no struggle. The goal, the goal.. He had to reach that tree.. Like it was calling to him. "Lina.." He whispered, before touching the tree and being absorbed.  
  
"Gourry-San?!" Sylphiel cried out, bring the others to the attention of the distress. "H-Hes gone!"  
  
Zelgadiss had only caught the last part of Gourry.. vanishing.. But how? How did he..? He walked to the tree Gourry had only moments before dissappeared . He too, reached out to the forbiding tree. He dissappeared, Amelia screamed.  
  
Well, leave it to the boys to be experimental..  
  
Amelia turned to Sylphiel, her face, pure disbelief. "How did they- what-" She babbled, pointing to the tree. "How did they-"  
  
Sylphiel built up her courage. She wouldn't let them down, Gourry down.. "Amelia-San.." She whispered, talking her arm. "Lets follow, we have nothing to lose, right?"  
  
The Princess nodded, and smiled a bit. "Lets go!" She jumped to the tree with great enthusasiam..   
  
She was not sucessful.  
  
Sylphiel picked up the pile of Amelia from the dirty floor of the forest, and touched the tree. Together, slowly.. they entered.  
  
Upon opening their eyes, they saw a rather disturbing scene..  
  
"A SLUG!" Amelia cried out, falling backwards. The giant slug simply tilting its head in a Gourryish awe.  
  
"Its kinda cute.." Sylphiel commented, pulling Amelia along as she side stepped the slimy thing. "Anyways.. Lets find the-" She was silenced by the sounds of others..  
  
"Zelgadiss!" Amelia cries upon hearing his voice. She quickly took hold of the shrine madian and ran. They would be of aid! And maybe.. just maybe.. They would find what they were looking for..  
  
Zelgadiss brought out his sword, like Gourry had several mintues earlier. He was alert and ready, and now, very pissed. There before them was Lina, wrapped uncomfortably with rope, hanging from the ceiling by her wrist. A pool of blood surrounding her tiny body. And not a word came from her mouth.. Which was odd, becasue ususally she would have something to say about now.. "Gourry, be ready!" He called sternly, again standing his ground and waiting for the energy blast to come...  
  
Gourry stood without waver. Finally he had found her, even if she was only gone a few days.. It was too many days.. "Bastard!" He screamed with a rage, eyes focusing from the enemy to Lina's soundless body, and to the enemy again. No, this thing.. person.. whatever, this wouldn't go unpunished! He cletched his sword tightly, and charged at the shadows.  
  
"Gourry! You fool!" Yelled Zelgadiss, knowing better then to run into a blast of energy. "Gourry-"  
  
The shadowy figure smiled, and rose the shaking hands that also came from the shadows. A murrmered chant sounded, and echoed off the bare walls. "I call upon-"  
  
"Stop you feind!" Called a determined, stern voice. "This is not fair! Justice shall surely win! Let my ham-"  
  
"Amelia!" Zelgadiss called, a sound of embarressment in his voice. he blushed, though you could hardly tell. "This is kinda serious.."  
  
"I WAS being serious!" She insisted, taking her place besides him.   
  
Zelgadiss smiled to her next to his side. by his side, always.. Thats when the blush spread further.. And darkened..  
  
Gourry had reached his target, thanks to Amelia. He swing, and mysteriously, missed. "But you were right there!!" He yelled at the shadow before falling on his face. Although.. Now that he was here.. He looked to his left, and found Lina's body laying limply from her wrist. Scrambling to his feet, he ran to her...  
  
"GOURRY-SAN!" Screamed Sylphiel, as she than watched him fly backwards from another energy blasts. Why.. why were they so very strong..? She tried to go to his side, but failed when feeling the barrier surround them. They were trapped!  
  
"Now its just you and I.." The shadowy figure said slowly, the voice seemingly female. "I shall destroy you, but first.." Her gaze looked up. "But first.. First I shall kill you, the one named Lina Inverse!"  
  
"Like hell you will!" Gourry yelled, again getting to his feet to charge the girl. He found himself not getting very far..   
  
Lina weakly looked up, barely able to keep up her head. Not eatting for a couple of days and being tied up does that to you. Thats when she saw him. She saw his blue eyes shining from the distance, his golden hair flowing behind him.. And she wanted to cry. Mixed emotions tore apart her insides, a mix of fear, pain, delusion, and heartache washed over her, eyes beganing to blur.. "Gourry.." She whispered, staring at him with tearful eyes. "Gourry.." She yelled a little louder, some how finding the strength. "GOURRY!!" She finally screamed, she shook. Maybe it was fear that was taking over, or maybe even exhaution.. "Gourry..!" She called in a horse voice again, it must have been from all the screaming..  
  
Gourry's blue eyes looked past his enemy. Past to where Lina was, where she cried out his name. "Lina!" He yelled back, fighting past her. "Lina! I'm coming.. ughh.. D-Don't worry!" He fought past the energy winds, to the amazement of all. But mostly, the person whom kept Lina captiave..  
  
She laughed shrilly, focusing her attentions on the little, red-haired sorceress. Her smile widened. "This is for.. my love.." She rose something from her flowing, black cape that covered her slender, proportioned body. Her short, green hair fell out of place everywhere, and her yellow eyes looked determined to win. "Nothing will stand in my way, nothing." She said, her voice going deeper, sterner as she went. "For everything.. anything.. And all the pain you've caused to him and I.. I banis-" But before she could throw her magically amlified dagger, it fell loudy to the ground. She stood, shocked for several moments. Her body shook, and tears filled her eyes. "Xelloss-Sama.." She choked, voice now filling with pain. Lightly she touched the hand that went through her stomach with her own. "I tried.. I tried.." She smiled a little. "I did it.. for you Xelloss-Sama.. She wouldn't... get in our.." Before even finishing, she fell limply, hand still upon the mazoku's.  
  
The purple-haired mazoku stared at her for many moments, before placing her to the ground. "You just won't do, killing before I can do my share." Again, he stared at her. "You were useful.. until now, although, I'm still gald I aquipted you with such powerful arms as magic.." His violet eyes then looked up to the shocked group. "What? It wasn't mysterious enough?"  
  
Sylphiel looked at him with pure shock. "N-no.." She whispered, stomach knotting with worry.   
  
"Xelloss-San.." Amelia said, with the same shock. Sure, he was a mazoku.. But still.. "You have traveled with us Xelloss-San! You've helped us serval times, so.. wh-"  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu!" He closed his once, open, serious eyes to shake a finger.   
  
This gave Zelgadiss a greater reason to hate the mysterious preist. He looked to the girl.. The girl who had obviously been human. His eyes rose from the girl, and looked to Xelloss. Looked to him with all the hatred that sat within him. His totured soul reaching out to tear him apart. His fist cletched, and would have gone to settle things, that is, if the young princess hadn't taken him by his cape lightly. Her eyes reflecting worry, and her cheeks damp with tears.   
  
Gourry, on the other hand, was moving quite freely. Since Xelloss was about to be taken care of, he should go get Lina. How good of shape was she in? Would she be okay? And millions of other questions followed as he reached Lina's weak form. His sword he pulled from his hilt, and slashed at the rope that confined her. As soon as the rope was cut away from the ceiling, he caught Lina. A very skinny, shaking Lina. He held her tighter. And then he turned, to face him. "Xelloss.." He said, narrowing his eyes.   
  
"It seems like I'm not wanted here.." Xelloss said, mockingly pouting. "And we were just beganing too.. Ah well, we'll have fun another time, right?" He gave a smile. "I can't get rid of you too quickly! I didn't mean for her to hurt Lina-San quite so badly.. Ah, but you know.." He felt his neck tighten. "Ah, Gourry-San!"  
  
"Touch her.. again, and I'll-" He threatened, tightening his hold.   
  
"Well then, I'm not wanted! I'll play later!" He choked, and then dissappeared. This also made their black landscape leave also, returning them to the woods..  
  
Sylphiel looked to Gourry, and Lina in his large, strong arms. "Gourry-San.." She whispered, looking at the unconsious, bleeding form. "I can heal her.. But we have to find some where to stay.. and she needs food.. lots of food.."  
  
With a quick nodded, he began to walk in a direction. Which direction, it didn't matter... Although.. Now he saw lights.. "Oi, I think I found a town!!" He called excitedly.   
  
Sure enough, it was a town. The bright lights dancing through the streets. Vines lining along each building. Fields as far as the eye could see.. And by the end of the woods, laid a little restarunt. A cozy little thing, and by this time, it was pretty late.. And they even wondered, would it even be open?There was only one way to find out..  
  
Gourry brought Lina closer to himself, hugging her lightly. "Don't worry Lina.. you'll be alright.. and everything will be back to normal.. I promise.."  
  
End of Chapter2  
Coffee for Two  
  
  
Authors Notes: Lokky! I finished chapter two! I haven't got lazy yet.. *yet*, lol. Hopefully I won't! I'm sorry, yet again I made it so very long! I just wanted to make sure everything fit.. And that I explained it.. blah balh.. Ya proably dun even READ this part! Oh well. Special thanks to my sister, Neko-Chan, for putting up with me! I can be a real bitch, and she still looked over this story to make sure I had them in character. Thankies Rocky! She read the story everytime I needed help or felt lost.. I thank you all for your time! I thank all my friends, beacsue they *made* me continue writing, lol (DANI!). Anyways, thankies for reading the second chapter! Don't you love my none sense names? If you'd like to contact me.. Please do it here: ChibiAiChan@cs.com ::looks at the time:: Ahh! almost 1:30 AM, I am VERY tired, and need rest! Thanks! 


	4. 

~*Disclaimer*~  
These are in no way my characters! Do you think I'm bright enough to come up with such designs and characteristics? Don't sue me.. You won't get anything anyways, I'm poor *^^*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
Grapes for Wine  
  
By: Ai-Chan (ChibiAiChan@cs.com)  
  
Again, it was raining. The second time this day, although, now it was quite late. The young woman stood in the middle of the restraunt, broom in hand. Her bright red eyes stared up to the windows, where the drops of rain fell in streams down the glass. She was startled when the rapid knocking at the door was heard. With a light sigh, she made her way to the door. She brushed back her mop of light purple hair that cover her eyes. The door opened. What she found, she could have only guessed.  
  
There stood, a drenched little group. A short, dark-haired girl stood underneath a strange looking man, who held up his cape for her comfort. Another girl stood beside them, she had long hair and green eyes. Her face was also filled with worry. In front of them stood a blonde-haired man. In his arms he carried a young girl, her red hair flowing from his arms she laid in. Then came his plea.  
  
"Please Miss, we need your help!" He cried out despretly, trying to cover the tiny body the best he could. "We need-"  
  
Without a word, the waitress pushed in the people that were at the door, into the warm restraunt. She then dashed off.  
  
"Wh-What?" Sylphiel asked, brushing back her soaked hair. "What is she-"  
  
"Here" The waitress said upon her return. You see, she was never much for words.   
  
"T-Thanks" Replyed the shivering Amelia, quickly placing the blanket around her body. Her eyes then traveled to Lina. "Were sorry to trouble you.."  
  
"No problem." She answered, walking to Gourry and handing him the blanket, and then her arms reached out. "Give her to me."  
  
"Huh?" Gourry asked, looking at Lina, and then the waitress.   
  
"I said, give her to me." The waitress responded again, without the slightest bit of irritation.   
  
"Oh.." Gourry, uneasily, gave up the small girl to the womans arms, and he saw her smile. "She needs to be-"  
  
"Healed, and she needs food, yes."  
  
"How did you-" Gourry was, to say the least, astonished.  
  
"I do, I just do." With that, she began to walk away.  
  
"Hey- Wait!" Zelgadiss said, shocked this lady was just walking away with their friend. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"I'm taking her home. Follow if you like." Answered the waitress, continuing to walk.  
  
They followed her out the door, and down the street. Thats when the reached a rather average looking home. Kinda cozy and welcoming look.. They were invited in.  
  
"Where are you taking her?" Zelgadiss piped up again a few mintues after arriving.  
  
"Her room to change her clothes." Luna said through the door that was shut in the groups face, and after several moments, walked back out. "Who's Gourry?"  
  
Gourry pointed to himself, blinking. "Thats.. Umm.. me!"   
  
"Oh, she was mummbling your name, I was just wondering who she was talking about." Answered Luna.  
  
"O-Oh..." Gourry then tilted his head. "I've been meaning to ask you.. what did you mean by 'taking her home'?"  
  
"I'm her sister."  
  
The group was shocked, well, except Sylphiel and Gourry. In Goury's case, he had forgotten the entire inncident of the note...  
  
"Wow, Lina has a sister?" Gourry asked, looking to Sylphiel, whom had reached out a hand, and was now shaking Luna's.   
  
"It's nice to meet you, I'm sure she'll be glad to be home!"  
  
Of course, all Amelia and Zel could do was stand there, mouths gaping open. They look at eachother, and then back to Luna. When Lina found out..  
  
"I've healed most of her wounds." Luna announced, interuppting both Zel and Amelia's horrible thought. "Its too late for major healing, I'll show you to your rooms." She expected them to follow, like before. Although, now came a comment. No, more a question.  
  
"E-Excuse me, Lina's sister-san?" Asked Gourry, he hadn't moved an inch. "Can I.. stay with Lina?"  
  
"Ohh, didn't know my sister was like that!" Laughed the Knight of Cefieed. "Well... only if you don't touch her!" She grinned, and let me tell you, it wasn't a pleasent one. "If you do, you'll have four Inverse's after you!"  
  
"Its not like that!" Gourry insisted, blushing. "Its just that.." He looked to the floor. "Its just that.. I don't want.. Her to.."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, its too late, hurry, go! Theres a rocking chair in there. Sorry, if you want a more comfortable sleep, come with me, but if you go to her room, I can only offer you a hard wooden floor." She watched him only nod, she turned to leave, a parade behind her. Her eyes then softened, even if no one knew. After all, the mop of hair that covered her eyes never did let her face show much emotion. They walked, and she let herself smile. Her younger sister was indeed growing up, and yes, she was proud. Although, this didn't exclude her from her well deserved punishment...  
  
Gourry looked both ways before entering the little sorceress' room. He had better be careful, if Lina's sister was telling the truth.. There was no way in the nine hells he could handle four Inverse's! Sighing when all was clear, he entered the tiny room. His eyes wandered a mintue, following the walls and ceiling. He looked along the dresser, and the random items upon it. The little music box that sat upon it, her name engraved in it. Several 'little girl' things, what you would have had as a little girl. Finally his eyes found her. She laid on her bed, curled up into a ball. A blanket tightly wraped around her tiny form. Her hair fell loosely off the edge of the bed in orange-red streaks. Slowly he made his way towards her, spoting the rocking chair that sat beside the bed. He took a seat, rocking it lightly, watching her. No, no one would touch her. No one would get past him. He clentched his sword tightly in his hand. "I'll protect you." He said silently.   
  
She slightly moved, and pushed away her blankets. Kicking at the air, and waving her arms in a half asleep fashion. But still, she stayed wordless, and her eyes stayed tightly shut.   
  
By this time, he had stayed in her room a little over an hour, and it was quite late. Dutifully, Gourry leaned over and placed the blanket back over Lina's shoulders, which were shivering from the cool air the window in the corner let in. Quickly Gourry rose from his seat, and shut the drafty window, and than took his seat back beside her. For some reason, even if he tried, he couldn't find sleep. Yawning, he fell heavily into the rocking chair, making it fling back and forth violently.   
  
"Gourry.." Whispered the figure, tightly curled up in a ball on the bed. A wet stream forming down her reddened cheek. She moved a little, grabbing a tight hold on the sheets she laid on.   
  
Gourry was half asleep when she had called his name. His eyes flew open, thinking he was needed... But no, she was still asleep.. Why was she crying? "Lina.." He whsipered, wiping away the stray tear with his large thumb. "Li-"  
  
Her eyes flew open without warning. The tears continued to run down her cheeks to no end. What a horrible, horrible dream.. It had not been about her imprisionment.. It had not been about the one whom had hurt her.. No, she had not hurt her as much as another. No, she had been hurt far worse, and being hurt emotionally was always worse than physically. She froze, where.. where was she?! Her eyes traveled nervously around the room. She was no longer being held as a hostage anymore, that was for sure.. But this place was awfully familar.. OH L-SAMA! I'M HOME! Her mind screamed, making her instantly sit up, to her disadvantage.. "O-Oww.."   
  
"Lina!" The blonde swordsman said quietly, taking her arms, and looking at her with all the worry in the world. And he watched her, look at him in a daze. "Lina? Whats wrong? Why are you crying? Are you hurt badly? Is that why?"  
  
Get away.. Her mind cried, get away.. She pulled her arm away, and pulled her legs over the bed. She stummbled off, and fell to the wall. She clung to it as the pain washed over her, a bandage coming undone. Why hadn't she been healed? She heard him raise from the rocking chair, her body shook with uncertainty. Why am I acting like this?! I'm not acting like myself!! Her mind cried again, she shut her eyes tightly with no where to run.  
  
"Lina, answer me.." He reached out to her, and touched her shaking shoulder lightly. "You shouldn't get up.. I think maybe-" He turned her around as she slowly was opening her eyes. She was biting her lip. Her eyes looked up to him, they were bright with tears. And he could tell, she was upset, about something.. "Lina, tell me.."  
  
Again, she pulled away, and reached out to the dresser to lean on. She had made a distance.. when she fell roughly to the floor. She stayed that way, on the floor, staring at the dirt and dustbunnies. Despretly she tried to clench onto something.. anything.. but the only thing under her was wood.. And you couldn't just pick that up.. She felt herself rising slow from the ground.. But she wasn't pushing herself up.. Thats when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, supporting her.   
  
"Be careful!" Scolded Gourry, lifting her gently to his arms, and back to the bed. "You don't need to be hurt anymore then you already are..."  
  
Quickly she wiped away the tears with her two balled up fists. She couldn't be weak, even if it was only in front of Gourry!   
  
"You look like you have a fever." He commented, bringing his hand over her forehead. "Hmm.. feels warm.. but I can't tell.." He rose her bangs from her skin, and touched his forehead with hers.   
  
A bright scarlet covered Lina's cheeks, they were so very close.. Yet.. She fell away from him, and looked up toward him. She felt dizzy.. and hungry.. Like she was going to pass out..  
  
"Are you hungry?" Asked Gourry, as if he read her mind.   
  
"I..umm.." Answered Lina in a shaking voice. Really, she hadn't wanted to talk to him.. I mean.. after what she had seen.. Him and-  
  
"I'll get you some food, just show me where the kitchen is, k?"  
  
"Wait!" Lina said, almost too loudly, she covered her mouth. "Wait.. How the hell did you get in my room.. No, wait, better question, why the hell am I in my room? How did I get here?!"  
  
"Huh?" Gourry turned to her. He was just about to go out the door too.. "Oh, thast easy!" He smiled, turning around fully. "Your sis-" That was enough to send Lina under her bed. "Hey, Lina?"  
  
"Yes..?" She answered, an echo sounding from under the bed.  
  
He bent down, and peeked under the bed. This was hard, for a tall man like himself to do. "Are you going to stay under there all night?"  
  
"Maybe.." She answered again, meekly.   
  
"Are you still hungry?"  
  
It was silent for a moment, and then a rummble of a stomach was heard. "Kinda.."  
  
"Wheres the kitchen?" He asked again, and watched Lina's hand fly out from under the bed. She pointed off to the right. It must be that way.. "Okay!" He said cheerfully before bounding out of the room.  
  
Lina sighed as she heard the door shut. Her head it the floor. "How lovely.."  
  
The door shut, and Gourry again looked both ways, for fear of the Inverse's. He tip-toed down the hall, to make sure he wouldn't wake up anyone. His eyes searched, and finally came up sucessful with a kitchen. Smiling, he walked into the room. As soon as he entered, he began his search. He checked all the cabniets and drawers. And the magic made freezer. Luckily he came up with something. "I sure hope she likes sweet patetoes.." He whispered to himself before rushing back to the room.  
  
And leaving the kitchen an utter mess.  
  
Upon arriving, he still found Lina under her bed. Of course, that was no surprise to him. You see, seeing Lina dash under her bed brought up a fuzzy memory.. He knew it had something to do with a note and buring herself.. But hey, it was a mircle, at least he remembered somthing! "Lina!" He called in a hush whisper, taking a seat on the floor. "Your food-" Her hand flew out from under the bed, and brought the food under with her. A few munching sounds were heard before the basket was returned to Gourry's lap. "Is here.. was here.." He corrected himself, and sighed.   
  
"Thanks.." Came the voice of Lina moments after she had devoured the food.   
  
"Are you ready to go to sleep?" Asked Gourry, standing up and placing the basket on her dresser, picking up the music box instead.  
  
"Maybe.." Lina answered yet again.   
  
He sighed, this time loudly. "Lina, ya know its really late..."  
  
"Then go to sleep."  
  
"Lina! I can't!" He cried, almost dropping the box.  
  
"Why not? Your tired, right?"  
  
"Thats not the point.." He looked to the bed Lina was situated under.  
  
"Sure you can, you close you eyes and if your tired sleep follows! Really Gourry, I know your slow.. But I'm sure you can handle sleeping!"  
  
"Lina, but you-"  
  
"What about me?!" She cried out defensively. "I'm sure Sylphiel can handle whatever you need!" Quickly she covered her mouth. She didn't mean to mention her! Damn!  
  
"What about her?" Inquired Gourry, accidently opening the box and letting the music play.  
  
"Gourry!"  
  
"Sorry.." He replyed quickly, placing the music box back down and bending down to look back under the bed.   
  
Lina blushed, not wanting to open her mouth again..  
  
"What about her?" Repeated Gourry, his looking couriously at her.  
  
"N-Nothing.."  
  
"Has to be something.." Gourry said, thinking. "Is this going to be a guessing game?"  
  
"No.. go to bed Gourry.. your tired, remember?"  
  
He sighed loudly, and looked at her. He wasn't fooling around. "Lina, please just tell me, what about Sylphiel?"  
  
"Its just that.." She froze, what was she going to say to him..? Wait, what about Sylphiel? Why was she so angry? I mean.. they just kissed, right? Why should she get so worked up about them kissing? Her chest her hurt again. Why does it do that now?  
  
"Its just that..?" Gourry pushed further, hoping she would continue her sentence.  
  
"I don't know.." She replyed dully, laying her head on the ground. "I don't know.."  
  
Zelgadiss rubbed tiredly at his eyes. Really, he didn't want to get up, or move for that matter. It was just a nice.. peaceful... He felt something on his leg, interuppting him. His eyes looked to the light blue dog, whom was playing chew toy with his leg.. "Shoo!" He cried in a hushed whisper, looking around to be sure not to wake anyone.  
  
The dog grinned. Yes, he GRINED at Zelgadiss...  
  
"Damnit!" He swore quietly, shaking his leg, unable to remove the nusenice from his leg. The dog staying faithfully. "Thats it!" Quickly he reached to his hilt, and pulled out his sword. "No more playing around!" He slashed the dog.   
  
The dog fell back, crying out in pain with a whine. And then, before his eyes.. the scar healed!  
  
"Now wait a second.." Zelgadiss said, now in a daze. "What just.." A knock at the door broke him away from the scene at hand. "Y-Yes?"  
  
"Breakfast, please come down to the dining room." Called in Luna through the heavy wood door.   
  
"Sure, I'll wake the others.." He said in a hushed tone, and after her footsteps echoed and disappeared down the hall, he let himself a sigh. Thats when he came back to the reality, when his new friend woke him from his dazed state. He again looked down to find his leg being used as a dog bone. "Damnit.."  
  
"Wake up!" Was called into the corner room of the house. This was, of course, followed by, "Hurry, before I make you."  
  
Gourry fell from his chair, and looked around. "Hu- Wha-?" He asked in a drozey state.  
  
"I said get up, breakfast."  
  
"Food?!" He cried, stummbling to his feet. He looked upon the bed to find Lina, surprisingly, sleeping contently. Some how during the night he had ,managed to pull her out from under her bed. After all, sleeping under your bed wasn't comfortable at all! He reached out, and touched her shoulder. Than, he jerked her back and forth. "Wake up Lina, breakfast!!"  
  
"Will. You. Stop. IT!!" Screamed Lina upon her waking. She now sat up in her bed, holding Gourry by his collar. "Listen here-"  
  
"Hey Gourry.." Called from behind the door, Lina froze and dropped Gourry.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Wanna see Lina... naked?" Luna grinned from behind the door. Ah.. this punishment was going to be.. fun to say the least..  
  
"Wh-WHAT?!" Cried out the firey-haired girl, falling backwards off her bed.  
  
"Naked?" Asked Gourry, looking to the door, tilting his head. "But I already-" His mouth was now covered.  
  
"Ohh.. So you've gotten that far? We can discuss this during breakfast Lina-Chan.. Oh my, how will our parents react?" The footsteps again echoed down the hall, and away from the door.  
  
"My life.. is ruined.." Cried Lina, head falling in defeat.  
  
Soon the two had left the room, and were making their way slowly to the kitchen. Upon their arrival, they were greeted with warm, happy smiles..  
  
Or, maybe not..  
  
"Lina-Chan.." Annouced a stern voice. A frown spread across the womans face, she blocked their way fully into the room.  
  
"M-Mama!" Lina said, rather nervously.  
  
"Mama?" Repeated Gourry, looking to both her mother and to Lina. "Ah! I see the resembalance! You both have red hair but your eyes-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Lina rose her fist to him, when again her mother spoke.  
  
"Lina-Chan."  
  
This had almost the same effect as Luna. Although, she simply stood there. "Y-Yes Mama?"  
  
"Where did this mess come from?" She gestured to the mess in the kitchen behind her. "I distinctly remember cleaning this kitchen just last night! Do you think fairys did this? What about leprucans?"  
  
"N-No Mama.." Lina now whispered. "But I-"  
  
"I want no excuses Lina-Chan!" She placed her hand on her hip. Bad, bad mommy sign!   
  
"But Mama!!" Whined Lina, taking a step forward, trying to prove her innocence.  
  
"Lina-Chan-"  
  
"Excuse me.." Gourry said, disturbing the mother, daughter chat. "But.. I think it was me.. who messed up the kitchen.."  
  
Lina's mother turned her head to Gourry. "Oh? And who are you? Where did you come from?" She covered her mouth. "You didn't... Oh.. Lina-Chan is no longer innocent!! Oh Lina-Chan? Have I done something wrong?!"  
  
Luna smiled, and put in her two cents. "Ya know mom, he did stay in her room.."  
  
From the table, Lina's father reached for the sword that sat in his hilt..  
  
Gourry bent down to the beet red Lina, he began whispering in her ear. "Hey.. Lina.. What are they talking about? Are they still talking about the kitchen?"  
  
Lina's face turned to one of annoyance. She turned around, and smacked him with a balled fist. "Jellyfish for brains.."  
  
All eyes were now on her.  
  
A sweatdrop formed on her head, and by reflex, she had taken and smacked Gourry with it. "Umm.. Anyways.." She coughed nervously. "I-Its nothing like that.. and umm.. hey mama! What'd ya make for breakfast?"  
  
Mother smiled with pride. "Oh, I made hash browns.. and pankcakes! Also.." She was now counting on her fingers. "Ham, and some eggs.."  
  
Lina had used this as an escape into the kitchen, where her and Gourry had taken seats. Finally, Lina's mother had realized her daughter was missing and began filling the table.  
  
From his paper, the Inverse father looked up from his paper, and suspesiously eyed the young man that sat awfully close to his young daughter.. He coughed, and set down his paper. "Have you been well, Lina?"  
  
Jumping in her chair a bit, she simply nodded. Her father was always known as the normal one of the family. He was, in fact, the most normal person she knew!   
  
"What have you been doing while you were away?" He took a sip from his coffee cup. "I see you have recently been busy." He gestured towards her bandages.  
  
Okay, now her dad was being weird.. "You could say that.." She laughed nervously.   
  
Sylphiel watched this, it made her heart ache. This.. this reminded her so much of her father.. She bit her lip, and looked to Lina, who sat so very close to Gourry-Sam- San.. "Lina-San.." She whispered slowly, bending to her ear. This was, of course after the conversation between father, daughter had paused. "I can heal you.. if you'd like.."  
  
"Okay.." Lina whispered back, and then reached for a large peice of ham. "But after breakfast, I'm STARVING!" To prove that fact, the ham was gone before it reached her plate.  
  
Luna looked to her younger sister, and smiled. She seemed to do that a lot, for some odd reason.. "Oh, Lina-Chan.."  
  
Lina froze, dropping her silverware and choking on her food. Gourry patted her back before finally swallowing. "B-B-"  
  
"Yes, big sister." Finished Luna, knowing it proably would have taken her sister a half hour to spit out the damn word.   
  
Lina had never even realized her sister had been at the table.. She was next to Luna.. Her sister was in the same room... Her laugh became louder. "Ah, B-Big sister!" She placed a hand behind her head. "You know, I am really Sor-"  
  
"How would you like to work as a waitress for the day?"  
  
"Eh?" Lina's face turned white. The beganing of her punishment.. Just the beganing..  
  
Lina's mother rose again from the table, and queitly left the room.  
  
"M-Mama?" Asked the youngest Inverse, watching her mother leave the room. She looked to her father, which he only shurgged his shoulders. Soon she did return...   
  
"What are you doing..?" Asked Lina, slowly, nervously..  
  
She giggled, and slapped down the large book. Smiling, she opened it. "Embaressing my children, of course!"  
  
"I think I'd like to be healed now!!" Declared Lina, grabbing hold of Sylphiel's arm. "Lets, go!!"  
  
"Oh.. But Lina-San.." Sylphiel began slowly. "I would like to hear what your mother has to say, if you don't mind.." Secret revenage?  
  
"I'll heal you." Luna called from the other side of the table. She sounded very sincere, too bad all Lina heard was her..  
  
"Oh, look at this picture!" Suddenly cried out mother. "My husband is such a wonderful artist to draw such touching scenes!!" She looks to her husband with a delicate smile.  
  
Coughing nervously, he put his paper back up. Of course, it did help that his wife had made him draw the pictures...  
  
"This was when Lina-Chan first cast her first spell!!" Mother pointed proudly to the picture. The picture displayed a very young Lina, about three or four, standing before a crater. Of course, she was crying.. and the barn was on fire..  
  
"Good thing she got that bad ol' barn." Luna then smiled, and was suddenly next to Lina. "Come one sis, time for your healing."  
  
"Tell me more about Lina-San when she was younger, please Inverse-San!!" Amelia begged, leaning toward the mother.   
  
"I would also like to hear more, Inverse-San!" Cried out Sylphiel, clasping her hands together with utter joy. Actually, she was kinda having fun watching Lina squ- err.. no!  
  
She liked to learn more about her friends is all!!  
  
Zelgadiss leaned his head upon his hand, and yawned slightly. This was all well and good.. But when were they going to research his cure? Sigh.  
  
Gourry looked to Lina, then Luna, and then the picture again. "You were really cute as a kid Lina!" He laughed at a cute picture of Lina giving a peace sign. "Whatever hap-" He found a fist in his mouth.  
  
"Idiot.." Lina said, pulling away her fist, and shaking it a bit. She did need to be healed, it hurt like hell! Slowly, a loose bandage slipped off her wrist, revealing her serious injury. "Ow-"  
  
"Come sister dear." Taking her young sister by shoulder, she pulled her out of her chair and toward her room. Of course, this was done with much screaming and such..  
  
"Mama mama!! She's going to kill me!!" Lina reached despretly to her parents, whom did their best to ignore the bickering siblings. Tears formed in her eyes, and fell in floods (literally). Thats when her hero came...  
  
Lina's father was about to stand. He was very upset his children still had not learned how to get along, after how many years?! He opened his mouth, but was cut off..  
  
"Whats wrong Lina?" Asked Gourry innocently, tilting his head. He looked to her wound, finally noticing it. "That looks really bad.. You should get that healed.." His eyes filled with the worry. "She's not trying to hurt you Lina, shes trying to help you!"  
  
Lina froze, he wasn't.. No, of course he wasn't making any sense! This was GOURRY! "You don't know my sister Gourry.." She whispered back to the tall swordsman.   
  
"Really.. Lina-San.. if you can't have your sister do it, let me-" Amelia began, but was quickly cut off.   
  
"No no, shes fine with me, come along dear sister!" Pulling her along, they finally made it to Lina's room. Locking of the door echoed down the barren hallway.   
  
"Hmm.." The father looked down the hall for a moment. Oh well, girls will be girls.. and they acted more like their mother every day...  
  
"Oh dear, she wet herself there, didn't she?" Mother said, placing a hand on her cheek, lightly sighing.  
  
Although, maybe taking after mother wasn't the best.. His eyes looked to the man called Gourry. "Son, my I have a talk with you?"  
  
Quickly the young man swallowed his large peice of ham, which happened to be the last of the food (no wonder Gourry hadn't talked all that much!). Nodding, he rose from his seat and followed the older man out the kitchen door.  
  
Back in Lina's room...  
  
"Lina-Chan, would you please come out from under the bed?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Lina-Chan.."  
  
"..."  
  
The bed was lifted with a simple spell, revealing a 'hiding' Lina, doing her best to cover herself. "I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!" She cried out, not knowing what else to do.  
  
Sighing, Luna took her sister up, and pulled her from under the bed. She then set the bed back down. "Lina-Chan, its like your.. companian.. said, I'm only healing you, punishment comes later."  
  
Punishment.. Oh yes.. her dreaded punishment.. And she had avoided it so well too!! "Y-Y-Yes sister.." Replyed Lina nervously, after all, upseting Luna didn't sound like a very good plan. Better just to do what she says.  
  
When they were both set on the bed, Luna began removing the bandages that would no longer be needed. Then she brought up her hand, and closed her eyes. A warm laight glowed dimly at first, and then grew, healing everything it touched. Smiling after placing her hand bcak to her side, she began to speak. "You like him, don't you?"  
  
"W-What are you talking about?!"   
  
"Don't give me that." She smiled to her younger sister, who was growing so very fast.. "Lina-Chan, you and I both know who I'm talking about. The man, Gourry was his name?"  
  
"Gourry?!" She flushed, and looked away. "N-No.. were just-"  
  
"You were just leaning on his nice strong shoulder after your encounter with DarkStar. Not to mention holding his arm! Oh, don't tell me you've for-"  
  
"Ehehehehe.." Lina laughed nervously, looking back to her sister innocently. "Oh.. that, I- Wait, how do you know about that?!"  
  
She put up her finger, and smiled-  
  
"Big sister.. please don't say.."  
  
"I have my ways! Now come along sister, lets get you dressed for work today! And then we shall talk more of your love life!"  
  
"I thought there was going to be no punishment!!" Lina cried out, putting up her fist defensivly.  
  
"I said no punishment while I healed you! Come along, we don't want to be late!"  
  
And, of course.. Lina had no choice in the matter. This was just not her day..  
  
Now, for that man to man talk..  
  
A cool breeze flew over the valley. This is, of course, where the grapes where kept. Zelferia's pride and joy... Happy folks mingled in the village, enough to be murrumers to where the men were sitting. Of course, not much talking had occured in this valley..  
  
After the long while of silence, the old man thought it was dramatic enough to start his speech. "Son.."  
  
Gourry turned back around, he had been staring off into the distance while Lina's father had been choosing his words. "Yes sir?" He asked politely. Surprising he had still remembered about that four Inverse promise..  
  
His face continued to stay serious. "I need to speak with you.. about my yongest daugter.. Lina."  
  
"Oh?" He asked, scratching his head.   
  
"May I start by asking, what is your relationship with my daughter?"  
  
He didn't need a moment to think about it. Smiling proudly, he told him. "I am her protecter!"  
  
"Are you now son?" Asked the older man, placing a hand upon his chin. "And how long do plan on keeping this job?"  
  
Gourry looked to the ground, his smile widening. "However long she needs me.. for the rest of my life prehaps.." He looked up to her father, his smile never did die once.  
  
"Hmm.. for the rest of your life, huh?" He nodded, still resting his chin on his hand. His dark red eyes then looked to the swordsmans bright blue ones. "You do understand.. how difficult it is for a father to loose his daughter, right? Especially his little girl.."  
  
Quickly Gourry nodding, sitting up straight. "But you won't loose her, I promise it with my life!" He placed his hand on his chest. "I'm her protecter!"  
  
The father smiled. "Indeed you are, son. But you must know.. the difficutlies of living with-"  
  
Another quick nod came. "Yeah, I know! She hits me all the time!"  
  
He then laughed, hearing such things about his daugter. "I'm afraid thats unchangeable.. She hasn't changed much at all.." His eyes traveled to the ground. "All of the girls are like that.. violent, but you get used to it. In fact, you come to not be able to live without it.. You see, every bit of my wife, I love. Even if she can get in her moods.. It just wouldn't be her without them. Do you understand?"  
  
Gourry stared at the man for a long while. And after moments and moments of just sitting there, he smacked his fist in his palm. "I think so!"  
  
Meanwhile........  
  
Zelgadiss sat quietly outside the tiny little cottage. He nibbled on the chips he had brought with him. Too bad for him, he seemed to be the only one prepared.. If only they would CARE, it seemed they could care less when it came to his cure. Sure.. Amelia did bring up the cure in the first place.. but-  
  
"Is this spot taken?" Asked the little Princess, staring down to the chimeria with her bright blue eyes. She wandered to his side and took her seat. A smile laid upon her face, and she closed her eyes to let the breeze run through her short hair. Just being so close made her heart skip a beat.. And her eyes turned to him, and she had so hoped for a romantic moment.. Although that hope was lost when she had seen his frown. "Zelgadiss?"  
  
His eyes looked to her, and he could only wonder why she seemed so happy after everything. Ha, stupid question, he thought, mentally rolling his eyes. Of course she was happy, shes always happy. She never thinks or reflects back on the things that went wrong... But still, did she wonder also the same.. "Amelia.." He breathed, quickly looking away. He still wasn't good at this couples thing he had some how fallen into. "Remember.. remember that girl.."  
  
Amelia perked up, her eyes glaring back to Zel in a matter that could only be described as jealously. "WHAT girl Zelgadiss-"  
  
"That girl.. she was... doing it for Xelloss.. It doesn't make any sense!"  
  
"Oh.. THAT girl.." She whispered back, wiping the bead of sweat that had formed. "That was kinda weird, I mean, hes never done that before, has he?"  
  
Zelgadiss eyed his princess for a moment. "What do you think I meant?"  
  
"Oh nothing... ehehehe.. "  
  
"But thats besides the point!" His frown deepened. "He's now using people.. actually playing with their minds.. He's never done something like this before. Not to this extreme.."  
  
"He has never actually brought harm to Lina-San either.." Amelia brought her knees up to her chest, she laid her chin upon them. "Its so sudden..."  
  
"I expected this all along." He began in a hateful voice. "He's a mazoku, of course he could have done this, we shoudl have expected this." He sighed, falling back to the house's side. "But we never plan very much.. do we?"  
  
"I'm sorry.." Whispered Amelia, biting her lip. "Your right, we never plan.. We should be looking for your cure right now.. but.. but.." She clentched her fist. "But, Zelgadiss, can't we let Lina-San enjoy hersellf for now? I mean.. If I was her.. I would have missed my town very much.. and all the people.. And prehaps, maybe.. Lina can make up with her sister.." Her eyes watched the grass lean to the winds command. "Maybe.."  
  
The creak of the door was heard, and then a voice. "Spot, do your business and hurry!"  
  
The little blue dog, of course, found Zelgadiss. He happily wagged his tail, and hung his tounge happily from his mouth. Instead of biting Zel's leg, he stood before his face...  
  
"So you gave up?" Asked Zelgadiss, slowly beganing to rub the dogs furry ears.   
  
"Umm.. Zelgadiss.." Whispered Amelia, turning her own shade of blue.  
  
Thats when Zelgadiss began to feel the warm liquid spread on his leg.. making his pant leg stick........  
  
"DAMN DOG!!!!!!!"  
  
The slender, orange-haired woman placed down the next dried dish, and sighed. Her eyes wandered out the tiny window before her. So many hills... and the sky seemed endless... So many wonders to be found and places to be seen.. She jumped as she felt strong arms slowly link their way around her tiny waist. Her eyes traveled back, to her husband who had laid his head upon her shoulder with his eyes contently closed. "Daniel..." She giggled at his touch as she gently laid her head lovingly on his dark purple hair that fell everywhere but where they were supose to. "I love you so much.." She whispered, setting down another dish to play with a strand of his hair. "Did you.. talk to him?"  
  
"The boy?" He laughed a little. "Yes, of course.." He hugged his wife tighter. "He is a good kid Lynn, I can see it.. he loves her very much. He radiates like the rays of the sun.." He kissed her neck.   
  
"The kids.." Lynn whispered warningly to her husband as he reluctantly let go. "But still.. If anything should happen to her.. Did you say what you would do to him? What I would do to him? Did you tell him why-"  
  
"Sh.." He brought his finger to Lynn's mouth, making her hush. "There's no need.. They will find out on their own in L-Sama's own time." His eyes softened. "Everything will be alright.."  
  
Lynn bit her lip nervously, and brought her hands to her heart. "Daniel.." She whimpered, tears slowly forming. "They won't be.. My heart won't allow it to be.. I want you here! I want you to stay-"  
  
"Lynn!" He said harshly. "The walls have ears.. no worries.. no worries.." He brought her back to him, and he set her head upon his shoulder, and lightly rocked her. "Your stronger than this.. you'll get by.." He closed his eyes, as he continued. "I'll catch you in a dream.. and we'll dance on the clouds of the open skies.. I won't ever let you be unhappy Lynn... But this time I haven't a choice.."  
  
She sobbed harder, clentching to his shirt as though she'd never let go. "I-I don't know how I handled myself before the children.." Her shoulders trembled.   
  
"Your doing fine.. And you'll do fine after I'm gone.." He continued in a soothing voice. "This will be the last time I make you sad Lynn-Chan.. I promise.."  
  
A figure stood just outside the kitchen, where the couple continued to speak for several more mintues before leaving for their day at work. Slowly the figure backed away far enough to turn and run.   
  
A half hour later, everything seemed peaceful. The group had been told that they may treat this house as their own home, with the expetion of making a mess. The mother had especially explained this to Gourry, who after had the job of cleaning the kitchen.  
  
Sylphiel peeked into the kitchen, and found whom she was looking for. "Gourry-San.." She whispered upon entering the kitchen and walking across the room. "Let me wash the dishes for you, it'll get done much quicker this way.."  
  
"Huh? Oh, thanks Sylphiel!" He said cheerfully, at the moment he was mopping the floor. "I kinda was in a hurry, I haven't seen Lina since we were eating!"  
  
"Well, remember, she was with her sister.." Sylphiel looked at the tiny pile. Half of the dishes had already been cleaned. "Maybe they're getting along now?" This brought a laugh from Gourry.  
  
"Yeah.. maybe!" He laughed a bit more. "But she was saying something about her sister being evil I remember once.. So maybe shes in trouble! Oh great.. I just let her-"  
  
"Gourry-San.." Sylphiel began to giggle. "It's her sister! Shes not going to bring harm to her only sister.. well, hopefully not! After all, she did heal her.. And I did see Lina-San leave with her.. But thats not what I wanted to discuss-"   
  
He finished the floor, and set the mop to the wall. "Well.. you might be right.. but I want to find her!" He was about to go out the door, when he stopped suddenly. His head slowly turned back to her. "Thanks Sylphiel!" With that, he was gone out the door.  
  
"Your welcome.." She whispered back with a light sigh. Lightly she began to hum, and wash the dishes. Suddenly she stopped, and was complelled to look behind her... There sat, a rather large pile of dirty dishes.... A large sweatdrop formed.  
  
When Gourry had made it out of the house and half way down the street, he had become distracted by the surrounding shops. Especially by something sparkling on his far right... Maybe he should go check it out! And so, he did. Upon reaching the table, he found the reason of why the table was sparkling. There laid a necklace, at the end a golden rose locket.  
  
The short old woman leaned the booth, watching the young man stare. Her white hair was slicked back to a long pony tail, her eyes a bright purple. She slightly smiled. "Young man," She called to get his attention. He looked up with a bit of surprise. "That necklace.. isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"Yeah, its really pretty.." He answered, still in awe. "But it looks expensive.."  
  
The woman smiled, leaning forward. "Maybe..." Her smile seemed to grow. "You are looking at it rather intently, who's neck are you picturing it round? Your girlfriend's prehaps? Surely a handsome young man like you would have a girlfriend!"  
  
Gourry blushed, placing a nervous hand behind his head. "N-No, not exac- really.."  
  
"Did I hear not exactly? Does this mean you hope for a relationship?" She touched the necklace with a delicate finger. "I'm sure if you gave her this necklace... you could express your feelings-"  
  
"Its not that easy! She'll hurt me!" He cried out before covering his big mouth.   
  
"Oh?" She slowly lifted the necklace, and held the rose in her hand. "Why would she do such a thing? You would be being so kind.."  
  
"Well.. Listen, I just came by to get her a 'I'm sorry' gift is all.. And well.." He rubbed the back of his head further. "I'm just not good at shopping for girls.. I don't get them at all! Their so difficult!"  
  
This made the woman giggle. "Is that so?" She took Gourry's large hand, and placed the tiny necklace in it, and closed his hand to a fist. "I think you've found your present.. by the way.. who is this lucky girl that your shopping for?"  
  
"Lina Inverse." He answered plainly, looking at the necklace, wanting it, yet his low encome saying no...  
  
"Lina? Our little Lina-Chan?" She asked, face brightening. "If that is so.. I'll give you a discount!"  
  
"Even with a discount-"  
  
"Just give me what you have young man, it should be enough. And please rely a message to Lina-Chan. Tell her.. 'Auntie Jean' says hello."   
  
"Y-Yes ma'am!" His grin had grown. "Thanks! And don't worry! I will!" He slapped the change down on the little table. The old woman placed the necklace into a black case, and even wrapped it in ribbon. Then, he was off to find her!  
  
Five mintues into the trip, of course, he had forgotten the message...  
  
"I'm hungry." He said to one one but himself. He sighed, he needed to find Lina but- Hey! Theres a restraunt! I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I went to go get some food first! He thought, running into the little diner.   
  
"Welcome to-" The girl froze as she welcomed the young man into the restraunt. "G-Gourry?!" She cried out, covering her short skirt with the tray she held. "What are you-"  
  
"Oh hi Lina!" He waved to her fondly. "Is this where you've been? I've been looking for you! Your a waitress?" He tilted his head, leaning to her. She meekly back away. "I would think you'd eat all your costumers food!" He then laughed.. well, until the tray had found a place in his head that is.   
  
"Get back to work!" Called her sister, walking past her, sending a chill up and down her spine.  
  
"Y-Yes!" She said quickly. She turned to Gourry fericely. "Either order something or get out! Listen, I can't fool around, my sister will KILL me!"  
  
"O-Okay..." Gourry proceeded to a nearby booth, and picked up the menu left by his firey companion. Lightly sighing, he chose his meal quickly and set the menu back on the table, his eyes couriously looking over to Lina as she waited a table nearby. Yep, she was going to blow this place apart... If she wasn't angry now, she would be soon..  
  
Lina walked quickly past the table she just waited. What a stupid job! She thought, narrowing her eyes. I could be traveling or something! I could be killing Xelloss! ARGH! Thats when she felt someones hand slap her behind.. "FIRE-"  
  
Gourry stood from his seat, and pushed Lina behind him. Then he stared at the man whom had laid a hand on Lina. "Listen here pal.."  
  
"Gourry, get out of my way! I'll kill this-"  
  
Luna stepped into this as soon as she realized what was going on. "Sir, I'll have to ask you to leave." She said rather calmly, and then took her younger sister by the arm. "You, finish your friends order and take break! I'll talk to you later.."  
  
Lina froze yet again, and nodded slowly before sulking into the kitchen.  
  
Gourry was still raging calmly behind Luna. His eyes staring at the man, whom just sat there, acting as though he had done nothing wrong.   
  
"Why should I get out?" He replyed, not exactly knowing who Luna was... "I still have to finish my meal that I paid for with my hard earned money! You should be lucky I haven't complained yet, becasue this really isn't the best-"  
  
"I said get out, or I'll have you escorted out." Luna said a little more sternly with little effect on the costumer. Her eyes flashed to Gourry. "Excuse me, Gourry, could you please-"  
  
"I'm on it" He replyed with no questions asked. He took the man by the arms, and then held him there. The man had no choice but to just stand there, he was no match for Gourry's brute strength. The three walked outside together.  
  
As soon as they were out, Luna began.  
  
"Listen, I'll only say it once. Touch my sister again, I won't forgive you."  
  
The man struggled in Gourry's grasp. "Why should I be so scared of a harmless female?!" He cried out angrily.   
  
"Harmless?" She repeated, her face beganing to smile. "I am harmless you say?" She placed a hand on her hip. "I'll give you five mintues, she put up a finger. "either one: run inside right now, and beg and plead for my sister to forgive you. Or their is option two," She put up her next finger. "You can run as fast as you can while I through serveral spells at once at you. When your good and toasty you may then start option one."  
  
The mans face twisted in what we call confusion. "Umm.. yeah.." Gourry let go, the man ran..  
  
Lina had collected herself, she had to of or her sister would have done something to make her.... It was better to just do it herself. When she finished piling Gourry's food onto her oversized tray, she made her way back out to the dining room. But.. where were they? And that man was gone too.. She continued to make her way to the booth, and set down his food. Thats when she heard the many explosions... And the man that had been so very rude to her flying through the door, literally. He fell before her, again, literally, and begged for her forgiveness. Behind him, through the collected dust, the two stepped through the door.  
  
Luna turned to Gourry, and smiled. "You get a free meal, thanks for helping. Enjoy your meal!" And with that, she was back to waiting her tables.   
  
Gourry smiled, glad she said that. He didn't have any money anyways! He took his seat once again, and smiled at Lina as he helped her take his food off his tray. The man that stood at Lina feet was now was scurrying out the door. Good, he was scared. "Are you alright?" He finally asked, beganing to eat.  
  
"Of course I am!" She said strongly, bringing up a fist. "If my sister would have let me, I would have-"  
  
"Lina-Chan! Get in here, get your food, eat, and then WORK!" Called Luna, walking out with a tray of food. She set it beside her as she made it to the table. "Here, hurry up, this is rush hour."  
  
"Okay....." Lina replyed, falling into the booth and eatting like she would never see food again. She was tired, hungry, and just wanted to go home, fall onto her bed, and SLEEP! Yes.. sleep sounded so very good..  
  
"Hey Lina!" Gourry tapped her shoulder, interuppting her lovely thoughts.  
  
"What?" She asked, almost falling asleep in her chicken sandwich. She let out a yawn, her sleep hadn't been very restful, after the events that had happened and all.. I need a break is what I need right now.. She thought, a frown beganing to tug on her lips. But right now she needed to get more info out of Amelia..   
  
"Lina.." He called again, poking her forhead. "I forgot to give you something!"  
  
"What in the nine hells are you talking about?"  
  
He brought out the case, she flushed. He wasn't.. was he?!   
  
"I'm sorry.." He whispered, biting his lip nervously. "I should have protected you better.. If I did, none of this would have happened." He put the little box in her hand. "I didn't know what to get you.. This nice lady helped me.. but I can't remember her name! You can sell it or something.. its nice enough to-"  
  
"Stop rammbling Gourry.." Lina whispered back, opening the box and staring at the rose locket. She was stunned, he had done this.. for her? Her little hands slightly trembled, why? And they little pang returned to heart.. She was starting to wonder if she was suffering from heart problems.. What did he just say? Sell? "What are you talking about?" Lina began, a bright blush making its way across her cheeks. After fumbling with the golden chain for serval seconds, she tried fastening it. "Gourry, could ya help me out here?" Don't get frustarted... She repeated to herself. I WILL NOT break his present! DAMN NECKLACE! GET THE-  
  
"Hold on Lina!" He said, taking the chain from her hands and fastening the clamp to make it stay. His fingers lightly touching the back of her neck to make chills again go up and down her spine.   
  
Lina closed her eyes, trying her best not to squirm. He took his seat again and she opened her eyes. "Gourry, thank you.." Her eyes wandered nervously for a second. "Y-You didn't have to-"  
  
"Yes I did." He said sternly, his eyes staring at hers with intensity. "I didn't protect you well enough before, and I know it doesn't make up for what happened.." His eyes fell to the floor. "But I just wanted to let you-"  
  
"Thats silly! Whatever happened was NOT anyones fault. Things happen, I'll get over it."   
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts." Lina fell back in her booth chair, her eyes watching the kitchen. "I think I might have to go soon.. before my sister..well, you know."  
  
"Nah."  
  
Lina almost fell out of her chair. She meekly looked up to find Luna standing there. A smile on her face, like always. "Bye Lina-Chan, see you later tonight, your leaving tonight, right?"  
  
"Y-Yes.." Lina fell toward the wall, and cornered herself.   
  
"Goodluck, I hope you've learned something from my lesson. You can't get by without EARNING a living, not using me. Get it?"  
  
"Err... O-okay... I understand big sister.. I'm sorry, I'll never do it again! I-"  
  
"Enough, go" She smiled, bringing her sister from her spot and standing her up. "Say goodbye to our parents, gather up. And visit again." She put up a pinky. "Pinky swear it Lina-Chan."  
  
Lina nodded slowly, latching her finger with her sisters. "Its a promise." She looked back to Gourry, who was now standing at her side smiling. "Lets go Gourry, we gotta get the others, adventure waiting!"  
  
He nodded, clutching his sword. His eyes looked back to Luna, who nodded to him. Then she came to his ear.  
  
"Make her happy.." She whispered, grinning. "Thank you for your help, brother."  
  
"Brot-" But before he could ask, she had disappeared into the kitchen.   
  
Before Gourry could do anything more, Lina had dragged him out the door. They were on their way!  
  
Hours later, the group had once again rejoined. They sat around the Inverse dining room table, surprisingly not eatting. Lynn, the mother, was first to speak.  
  
"So.. you leaving.." She whispered, folding her hands and looking to the table. "Your just like me when I was young.. Always rushing for the next adventure.."  
  
Amelia frowned, she hated seeing Lina's mother so very sad. Since they had came to this house, she had some what developed a friendship. "Why did you ever stop adventuring if you loved it so much?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Luna." Answered the mother plainly, and thats when her eyes rose to meet with her youngest daughter. "Lina-Chan.. You must understand.. I.. we, your father and I, are so very proud of you.." Her eyes began to tremble. "Please.. please come back soon, alright? No more leaving for years at a time, okay?"  
  
Lina nodded quickly, her hands tightening in her lap. When was the last time she had seen her mother like this? It was so long ago.. And she knew why she was being so very drastic too.. "Mama, I-"  
  
"And don't forget your father." Daniel said quickly, yet calmly.   
  
She felt her heart fall, and she held in everything she felt. "I-I won't papa." And she couldn't say anymore, or it would have been released without control..  
  
"No worries, alright?" He added, rising from the table. Strain was beganing to be noticeable.. yet he continued to stand proud. "I think I'm going out.. I will see you soon my angel?" He walked to Lina, and bent down to kiss her forehead proudly.   
  
"Papa.." Lina whispered quickly as he was so close.. "Papa, I'll help you, I-"  
  
"Shh.. my daughter, you have better things to worry over then me." He winked, and departed from the room. Lina just staring for a moment before shaking it   
  
away.  
  
Lynn simply nodded. That was all it seemed she could do... "Like I said Lina-Chan.. Be careful.." She stood, as did all of them.  
  
Luna smiled, and led her sister and group to the door. "This is where you say bye mom, sorry I ditched ya without saying bye and all-"  
  
"Luna-Chan." The mother said sternly before turning back to her youngest daughter. "Lina-Chan, I want you to write to me from now on.." She hugged her daughter tightly. "I'll miss you every moment I breath.. I love you Lina."  
  
"Mama.. I love you too.." Lina whispered back, her voice almost not heard. As they let go, Lina backed away, turned, and ran.  
  
"Wait for us Lina!!" Called Gourry, almost falling over. "Slow down!"   
  
"Hey!" Giggled the princess, bowing quickly before Luna and Lina's mother, she too ran after her.  
  
Zelgadiss just walked, seeing that the dog wouldn't let go.. And when he was called, and was finally released from his leg, he too ran like bloody hell.  
  
Sylphiel looked worriedly to the mother as she too bowed. "Thank you for having us. I'm sorry." She then left... Too much was on her mind now..  
  
Lina's mother departed into the house. Her day went on, as usual.. But now she knew her daughter would be alright..  
  
Luna continued to stare, and she shook her head. "Lina-Chan, Lina-Chan, I at least better be a brides maid.."  
  
The end of Chapter 3: Grapes for Wine  
  
Authors Note:  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! THAT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET! I think I'm going to cry.. I ended it quickly and painlessly... *Big sigh* And I will try to prevent the next from meeting as many noteads.. o.o** Umm.. if your still reading this ARIGATOU!! XD It means a lot to me!! I gotta go to bed.. school, school!!  
  
  
  



	5. 

~*Disclaimer*~  
Yes yes, I know, they don't belong to me... Blah, me create such wonderful characters?! I wish!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
On the Sea  
  
By: Ai-Chan (ChibiAiChan@cs.com)  
  
The tiny ship rocked violently on the seas crashing waves. Several times it seemed as though it would tip, but by some miracle, it stayed a float. As for the storm itself, it had been going on for the past two days straight. The travelers had only just boarded at the beganing of that week...  
  
"Why does it have to be across an ocean.." Came a mutter from under a nearby pillow, from a figure who laid still on the bed.  
  
"Just try to ignore it.." Came another voice, from a woman who stared absently out the nearby window.   
  
A man was also in the same room, he too keeping occupied. "It'll be over soon, I can feel it!"  
  
"Thats what you said yesterday Gourry!!" Cried out the voice from under the pillow again. "Oh.. I'm gunna hurl..."  
  
You see, this trio had been stuck in the same room for the past two days. Exactly when the storm had started.. Funny how life is, isn't it? So the three sat in the little cabin of the ship.. Dreaming of when this terrible storm would end...  
  
"Maybe if you thought of something else?" Suggested the woman by the window. "Lets play the game.... I spy!"  
  
"Okay!" Gourry said happily, at least he would be able to do something other then stare at the wall.   
  
"Whatever.." Came another muffled reply.  
  
"Okay! I'll start! I spy with my little eye.... something green!" Sylphiel giggled, this would surely help Lina! "Lina-San, you guess first!"  
  
Lina peeked out from behind her pillow. Her crimsion eyes scanned the room, and then glared to the windows. "I spy.. crashing waves.." She hid back under her pillow. "Oh L-Sama.."  
  
"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea Sylphiel.." Gourry said, scratching his head wearily. "I wonder what Zel and Amelia are doing right now..."  
  
Sylphiel blushed madly, "Shall we try another game?"  
  
What were Zelgadiss and Amelia doing anyways?  
  
Zel licked his lips, it almost went in that time too... Damn, he wished he had better aim.  
  
"Don't worry Zelgadiss, you get closer every time." She smiled, her eyes landing into his, and she giggles in a low tone. "Would you like to go again?"  
  
Back in Lina's cramped little cabin....  
  
Again, a wave hit, and hit ten times harder in Lina Inverse's stomach. She leaned over the trash, and the whole time thinking of why such events had to take place.  
And the main question, why her?  
  
Sylphiel held back Lina's firey-hair. "So.. you must not be good with motion.. am I right?"  
  
"WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?!" Screamed back Lina, wiping away whatever remained at the side of her mouth.   
  
"Settle down!" Gourry said quickly as another wave crashed to the side of the ship, knocking them all to the floor.  
  
Quickly, without a thought Lina took hold of Gourry's arm. It wasn't that she was scared, no, not in any way was she scared. She just needed balance... And it seemed Gourry didn't even have that as he flung to the other side of the room. Oh this trip wasn't going very well..  
  
Sylphiel looked disapprovingly at the situation at hand.. This was not going to turn out well, she had a feeling..  
  
"I wonder what Zel and Amelia are doing..?" Gourry thought again.  
  
"I told you not to think about it!!!" Lina yelled back over the crashing sounds of the waves and rain.   
  
Amelia grunted. It almost made it too! "Damnit.." She swore under her breath, Zel raising an eyebrow.   
  
Zelgadiss moaned with happiness, he had finally won! He threw in the last card, and it fell out of the hat... Crap.. Never mind.  
  
The Princess giggled at the chemeria, as he only rolled his eyes and stared out the window. "Great, its going to rain forever.. not that it matters.."  
  
"Zelgadiss.." Amelia began, standing and cautiously walking to the window. "Stop thinking negitively, we can call this trip.. A vacation!" She turned to him, her face bright with hope. "I don't get very many of those.. And think Zelgadiss, this is our first vacation together! And pretty soon, we'll have you cured, you'll see!" Her smile seemed to never go away.   
  
"I supose." Answered Zelgadiss, standing and falling to his bed roughly. "But I can't help but think of the possibilty that it might be a fluke.." His eyes wandered across the ceiling absently as the ship rocked awkwardly back and forth. After mintues of silence, he spoke again. "But thank you, for trying."  
  
"Your welcome, Zelgadiss." Her smile spread across her face further. This wasn't so bad, being stuck in the same place with her Zelgadiss... It would give them time to sort through their problems... "Zelgadiss, I-" Began Amelia, walking toward him. The ship tilted, and she fell towards him..  
  
"A- Amelia.." He said quickly as she landed upon him with the jolt of the rocking ship. He caught her, of course.. But now the both laid on the bed.. He blushed brightly, eyes wide. They were so close...  
  
"I-I'm sorry!" Amelia said quickly, but queitly. She clentched his shirt for a moment, but gently let go. She too, was blushing, but her eyes also softened.. They were so close...  
  
Without another word, she slowly pushed herself off the bed, and back to her feet. "I'll sleep on the ground tonight.."  
  
"No you won't." Zel said sternly. Amelia blushed, wondering what he meant.. "I'll take the floor." Nevermind..  
  
The storm continued for another three more days. The group luckily had their rations, so they wouldn't starve... Although it might have been better if some of the members could keep down their food.   
  
But now, now after the five staright days of storms, it was over. And they were able to leave their cabins, and prehaps find something more suitable to eat. Prehaps see what the others had been up to.. Which Gourry probably inquired too much about. And so, they departed out of their cabins, which happened to be remotely close to each other..  
  
Gourry was first to peek his head out, a drop of left over rain dropped on his head from the cabins roof. He shook his head, and looked to Amelia's room door. It flung open quickly, with Amelia's head peeking out as well.   
  
"Nice weather where having, eh?" Gourry laughed, fully coming into view for the others.  
  
"Now it is.." Lina said queasily, running to the side of the boat.  
  
Amelia came from her cabin as well. "Ah.. Lina-San isn't good with motion.."  
  
"Shh.." Whispered Sylphiel worriedly, but it was too late as Lina looked back evilly at them. But she was too sick to do anything about it, so she continued to release her lunch.   
  
Amelia sweatdropped, and idly scratched her cheek. "I'm sorry, Lina-San!"  
  
"But, besides that.." Gourry's stomach growled imaptiently. "Lets find food!"  
  
For once, Lina wasn't too thrilled... Although, that had changed when they reached the kitchen..  
  
Hours later, the grooup laid lazily upon the deck of their little boat. Their meal had been good, and the ship hadn't been a bad ride, which was good for Lina. But still, their hadn't been any sign of their captain. Weird.  
  
"That was good.." Gourry randomly commented, breaking their silence.  
  
Amelia looked back from her place at the side of the ship. She enjoyed watching the ocean, the birds.. Listening to the noises and smelling the salty sea air.. "I agree Gourry-San." She looked toward a little room on the ship. "I have a question, it should have been asked long ago.. Who's met our captain?"  
  
Sylphiel turned to the Princess, standing by her side. "Our Captain?"  
  
"Err..." Zelgadiss scratched his head, damn, Gourry moment. "Thats a good question." He answered quickly, standing to his feet. "I'll go look for him.."   
  
Lina let out a large sigh from some where on the floor, where she had been stretched out, half asleep. "I thought I forgot something.."  
  
"You guys call me stupid.." Muttered Gourry.  
  
"Shut up Gourry." Lina said, passing out again.  
  
Zelgadiss went on his search for the captain.  
  
Although, it wasn't long before he realized he was no where to be found. This puzzled him, how could they be on the ship without a captain? So he searched further, finding a door.. Saying 'employs only'.. And we all know how kind and considerate our Zelgadiss is..  
  
The door was blown away. What he found, couldn't be expressed in words..  
  
Only violence.  
  
The explosion was heard, and the group jumped to their feet, running quickly across the ship. When arriving at the scene, they froze...  
  
"Xelloss?!" Amelia cried out, almost falling over.  
  
"Don't tell me.." Lina began..  
  
"I'm going to KILL him!" Gourry roared, storming towards the mazoku, with little luck of getting past the girls.   
  
"Whoa.. back killer!" Lina said, holding back the raging Gourry.  
  
Xelloss grined widely, pulling himself from the fallen rubble. "Ah! Lina-San! Everyone!" His grin grew slowly. His eyes changed direction toward the blonde swordsman. "Gourry-San? And why are you so very upset?"  
  
"You know why.." He growled from behind Lina, holding himself back.  
  
"Whys that?" Xelloss asked mishiviously, bringing himself dangerously close..  
  
"Gourry!" Threatened Lina, fisting her own hand. "If anyone will kill him, it'll be ME!"  
  
The mysterious preist grinned to no end. "Sounds like fun!"  
  
Zelgadiss sighed loud enough for them all to hear. "This is going no where.." He commented, mostly to himself. "Alright Xelloss, NOW what are you up to?"  
  
"Me?" He asked, letting himself float indian style. "Can't I visit without being harrassed?" His eyes continued to stare in Lina's direction. "Don't you like it when I'm around Lina-San?"  
  
"Listen Xelloss.." Lina began calmly, as her eyes slowly became dangerous... Out of no where she leaped at him, and had him in a headlock. "Listen here Xelloss..." She said rather threatenly. "Being hurt, you, always bringing us into you plans.. Its NOT fun. Tell me, what in the nine hells do you want?!"  
  
Xelloss choked a bit. "O-Oh nothing.." He said uneasily. She tightened her hold. "Okay.. maybe a little something.."  
  
"And that would be..?" The little sorceress asked, a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu!" He answered after raising his finger and giving it a wiggle. Then he vanished without a trace, leaving Lina holding nothing but air.  
  
"Damnit.." She swore, standing back to her height. "So, now what?"  
  
"Well.. We now know Xelloss has something planned.." Zelgadiss offered off handly.  
  
"Like always.." Side commented the Princess with a light sigh.  
  
"I'm going to kill him.." Continued Gourry in his rage, only becoming calm when Lina had hit him several times in the head. After pounding Gourry, Lina turned to the once troubled ocean. "I wonder.." She asked herself out loud, but took it no further.  
  
"Oh well!" Lina cried as she bit into the chicken leg and took a swig of her drink. It had been several weeks, and they had finally finished traveling on that acursed boat! Now they sat on dry, still land! And they were in a nice.. warm.. comfortable Inn!! And.. And.. A smile began to form on her lips. Hotsprings!!! Oh.. that sounds really nice about now.. "Hey, Amelia, Sylphiel, wanna take a dip after this??"  
  
"Alright, that sounds nice!" Amelia said happily. "We can settle in a rooms, and meet eachother there!"  
  
"But.." Began Sylphiel shyly. "Aren't you supose to wait thirty mintues before going in the water after eatting?"  
  
"Whatever, who cares!" Lina said, a smile still planted on her face. "YOU can wait thirty mintues if you want, but I'm going to the hotsprings!"  
  
"Umm..." Interupted Gourry, scratching his head. "What are you-"  
  
"YOU can go to the mens part." Lina said flattly as she stood. The dishes had been cleaned of their food, so now it was time for.. hotsprings!!! She rushed out of the room, giggling.  
  
"Wow.." Commented the young Princess, standing.  
  
"I think she is just glad to get off the boat." Zelgadiss suggested, finishing his coffee.  
  
Soon, the girls were in the hotspring. They contently talked of the trip, how well it had been going (well.. kinda) and the weather, their little side trip to visit Lina's parent's, and other things that seemed to fall into the same catagories. Well, that is, until Amelia noticed a certain detail that Lina seemed to have forgottened to mention earlier..  
  
"Lina-San!" The Princess cried out in great amazement.   
  
Lina looked to Amelia, eye raised. "What? Is there something on my face?" She wiped away at her cheek.   
  
"No Lina-San!" Amelia rose from her seat and quickly made her way to the tiny sorceress. "Your neck-"  
  
"Huh?" Lina felt around her neck. "Is there a rash, maybe a-" Thats when she felt the chain that hung round her neck.. Opps, forget to take it off! "O-Oh, that.."  
  
"Yes, where did you get it?!" She gripped the golden rose pendent into her little hands. "I know you didn't have it before.."  
  
Now, all this attention caused Sylphiel to also see what was happening. Truely, she was not a nosey person, well, she never thought of herself as one. But was she truely being nosey, or was this just out right teasing? "Oh, Lina-San, its beautiful! Where did you get this?" Oh.. don't let it be Gourry-San.. oh.. Don't let it be-  
  
"Umm.." Lina sweatdropped uncomfortably, wiggling in her seat. "Umm.." Could she lie? Maybe.. But.. but then they may something to Gourry, thus making Gourry mad or something at me. And I don't want to put up with that.. Yeah, right. "Well.. Gour-"  
  
"Oh, I KNEW it!" Cried out Amelia, hoping from the water.   
  
"Not like THAT!" Lina retorted angerily. "He thought he did something wrong, he was just saying sorry!"  
  
"Like do what?" Asked Sylphiel nervously. Now she was being kind of nosey..   
  
Lina eyed the Preistess. "He said he didn't protect me well enough or something."  
  
"Didn't protect you well enough..?" Repeated Sylphiel slowly.  
  
"Do you mean from Xelloss-San, and that lady..?" Continued Amelia just as slow, finishing the puzzle.   
  
Lina nodded, falling back into the warm water. "That brings up a whole new problem. Who was that lady?"  
  
"Maybe like Eris was to Rezo?" Commented Amelia, as Sylphiel quickly nodded, glad to get off the other subject.   
  
"I highly doubt that." Lina's face twisted in thought. "Xelloss is a mazoku.. A very strange one, but a mazoku. Who knows if they can love, I really don't think he loved that girl he killed so willingly before us."  
  
"So.. this probably means.. Another wild adventure?" Amelia sighed, she too falling into the warm liquid.   
  
"He's trying to trick us. He does like to be mysterious, right?" A sly grin played lightly on her lips. "So, I guess we'll have to be just as tricky!"  
  
"What do you mean? Not follow his plans?" Asked Amelia in utter confusion.  
  
"No no, we have to follow his plans. We usually don't have a choice there.. But maybe we can make this work for our better!" She played with her necklace a little. "Don't worry, I think things will work out just fine.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gourry settled into the hot water, a smile slowly spreading on her face. "This feels great.." He cooed, his hair surrounding him as it floated to the waters surface.   
  
"I guess." Answered the chimera as he too entered the steamy waters.   
  
"Cheer up!" The blonde splashed at him playfully. "Were going for your cure, right? Plus your going to get married!" Of course, Gourry never noticed when Zelgadiss froze at the work 'marry'.  
  
Zel sunk to the bottom of the hotspring. His bubbles leaving trails as he fell.. And when he rose again, it was no surprise Gourry had continued his conversation..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girls had now gotten out of the hotsprings to dry off. They had sat there for almost two hours, and had just talked. Surprisingly, no violence had accured!  
  
Amelia slipped on her robe quietly, a smle still on her lips. How wonderful that had been, not only for herself, but all of them! After all, they truely did need a vaction.. She tightened the robe with her wrinkly, wet fingers. Her eyes traveled to the two happily.  
  
Sylphiel smiled to no end. Not in months had she had such a good time! Just to relax and talk made all the difference in this trip. Maybe now they wouldn't be as stressed, how wonderful that would be! After sliping on her robe, and tying it neatly, she walked next to the other two girls. "Wasn't that nice?" She asked with a slight giggle.  
  
"I think so!" Amelia giggled back, hands fisted under her chin. "We don't get to do that too often!"  
  
"Your right! We should try for these Inns more often.." Nodded Sylphiel, then looking to Lina who for the most part had stayed out of this conversation. "Lina-San, don't you agree?"  
  
"Definatly." She added simply, tying her robe around herself so it stayed close to her body. Of course, this was not easy, seeing that the robe was at least a size too big for her. And this robe was the smallest size they had next to the childrens..  
  
Amelia kneeled next to the firey haired sorceress, still with a goofy grin painted on her face. "It was too relaxing! Oh, Lina-San! We are almost to the spring that will cure Zelgadiss!" Now she was getting all excited..  
  
"Oh, speaking of that spring Amelia.." Lina scratched at her cheek idly. "What kind of sping is it exactly? Do you like.. have to just walk into it.. or-"  
  
"Hmm.. I don't really know.." Amelia said thoughtfully. "I just know its helpful to Zelgadiss somehow or another.. Why do you ask?"  
  
A nervous giggle echoed through the springs as Lina almost fell backwards. "Ah, no reason! Just courious is all!"  
  
Sylphiel looked suspesiously at Lina, but said nothing. She certainly had an idea..  
  
A sly, playful grin spread across her face. Yes, like she said before, they were like sisters.. "Oh, Lina-San, I can tell right now your lying!" She giggled with amusement. "You can tell me anything, you know that!"  
  
"Umm.. sure, but I'd rather-"  
  
Amelia's fingers stretched to Lina's ticklish sides. "I'll just do it the hard way, 'onee-san'!" She began to tickle attack her.   
  
No matter how she moved, or where she moved to, there was no escape! Lina was indeed very trapped by the Princess! "S-Stop, A-Ame- heehee- Ame-"  
  
"Amelia-San.." Whispered Sylphiel with a light sweatdrop. "Lets just.."  
  
Amelia looked to the preistess with a sigh. "Alright.." She said with disappointment. That had been so much fun too.. Oh no, she had forgotten about Lina's magic! Oh L-Sama, don't let her fireball me.. Even worse, Dragon Slave! Thats when she saw the note fall from the robe Lina had tried so hard to keep close to her..  
  
"Oh dear Lina-San, I think you have dropped something!" Sylphiel said before any of the others saw the happening. She picked up the note withot falter, and it opened at the touch. "Oh dear, its slightly damp!"  
  
Lina made a quick grab for it, and sucessfully took it from her grasp. She took the note safely to her pounding chest, but it had seemed too late... It appeared some words had stuck out on the note more so than others, from the water marks.. Making it quite obvious what the note was about without even reading it..  
  
"Oh.. Lina-San.." Whispered Amelia, as she had glanced at the note, not even on purpose.. "I-"  
  
Lina looked hatefully at the two. "You shouldn't have been so nosey!" She griped her damp note closer to her beating heart, she shadowed her face shamefully. "I'm sorry.." She finally whispered, tears beganing to fill her eyes, but still she insisted on not crying. She would be strong, like the so many other times..  
  
"No no.." Amelia said quickly, trying her best to comfort her friend. "I'm sorry Lina-San!" Truely she didn't know what to do.. What had her father done when her mother had died?   
  
Sylphiel then bent down also. Her eyes full of her own past pain.. "Lina-San.." She whispered in her ear. "I shall help you, I will try my best.. to help save your father.."  
  
Lina's head turned quickly to her side that Sylphiel had taken. Her body shook, she had never experienced one of her family.. going through this.. Expected to be dead.. She broke through, she was crowded, she needed to breath.. Pushing them aside, she ran. Where, it didn't matter, as long as it was away..  
  
Amelia got up to chase her, despretly wanting to help.. When Sylphiel took her lightly by the arm to pull her back.  
  
"Leave her be, for now Amelia-San.."  
  
Amelia only nodded, staring at the swinging door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gourry emerged from the room where the two boys had changed into their robes and slippers. He was about to say something, when a flash of orange flew past him. "Hmm.. Lina?" He said offhandly.  
  
"What are you taking about?" Zel asked, walking from the room also. He looked up and down the hall to find nothing. "You must be seeing things.."  
  
"I'll be right back.." The blonde said before making a dash down that very hall.  
  
"But don't you want to put on some clothes.." Called down Zel, sighing loudly as he walked down the opposite way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A figure watched from above in a playful matter. Something was.. too famialr about this figure. The posture, the outline.. Everything.. And it was only a shadow.. Yet had all the quailtys.. Who could this be watching all these activities from above, and what was the next motive?  
  
Sore wa himitsu desu! (Thats a secret!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lina stood closely to the tree. It stood aways from the little Inn they stayed at.. it was the feild, which was the Inn's neighbor. The wind blew lightly, and she let it blow her stray stands of hair into her damp face. She really didn't care right now, she could cry. She could let herself release these emotions, no one knew where she was. After all, she didn't want to whine in front of the others. And she knew that crying helped nothing, but she just could't help it! Now she knew how Sylphiel felt-  
  
"Lina.." Whispered a voice, suddenly so very near.  
  
Her head turned qucikly to her side, there stood a very tall man. His blonde hair falling to behind his knees, his blue eyes reflecting worry. He wore... a bathrobe and slippers? Although.. She looked down at herself. DAMNIT! She blushed ferciously at the situation. How could she have been so stupid? ~Because the rush of the moment, thats why!~ The voice in the back of her mind said sternly.   
  
"Lina?" Asked the man again, worry continuing to fill his voice.  
  
"G-Gourry!" She stuttered back, clutching her hands closely to her chest. This was soo embarressing... "I was just-"  
  
"Why were you in such a rush Lina? Is something wrong?" He asked, cutting off her sentence.  
  
"I-" She paused, unsure what to do. Should I tell him? She thought, biting her lower lip. Thats when she felt his large hand cover her cheek so gently..  
  
"Lina, your cheeks are really red!" He said suddenly. "And your eyes are red also.. Your face is really wet.." He wiped away at a remaining tear. "Tell me Lina, you seem so upset.."  
  
She was speechless, what was there to say? The pounding in her chest returned.. But it was unfamilar, not the one from before.. This one hurt so bad.. "Gourry-" She said, trying despertly to speak, but failing terribly as a sob burst through her throat. Nothing could stop her tears, as much as she tried..  
  
"L-Lina!" He said, taking her shoulders quickly. He was very unsure of what to do.. So he did what just came naturally, he held her. "Its alright Lina, you can tell me later if you feel like.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sylphiel now sat quietly in their room. She had asked nicely both Amelia and Zelgadiss to leave her alone for a bit.. They needed some time together anyways.   
  
Her mind was a mess at the moemt. So many things to think though.. And worse, she wouldn't tell the others of the strange feelings she was having earlier.. Ever since entering this Inn. She watched herself clentch her fist. What did this all mean..? So many wierd happenings..? Suddenly, a knock at the door. "Coming!" She called, rushing towards the door. She fell backwards upon seeing whom her visitor was..   
  
"G-Gourry?!"  
  
"Hello Sylphiel.." He said calmly, smoothly.. His smile melted her heart.   
  
"W-Why are you here..? Weren't you to see Lina?" She asked nervously. Her stomach tying in several knots.  
  
"To see Lina?" He repeated with a laugh. "No Sylphiel, I came to see you."  
  
Of course, she let him in. The door quickly closed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amelia paced her room back and forth. What could she do for Lina? And what of the spring, could it solve her problem? She practiacly pulled out her hair trying to think of answers.  
  
"Settle down Amelia." Zel said calmly, looking out his window.   
  
"But.." Protested Amelia, her face formed in a pout. "I didn't do anything for Lina-San.. And I even think I was the cause of it!"  
  
"Amelia.." Zelgadiss said once more. "Just sit down, Gourry is with her. I'm sure she'll be just fine!"  
  
"Well.. I supose.." She answered, defeated.  
  
Zel nodded, he was silently proud of her. "I think I'm going to go for a little walk.." He said, brushing back at his wire hair.   
  
"I think I'll stay here." Replyed Amelia, streching a little bit. "I'm kinda tired.."  
  
"Suit yourself." He threw over his hood, and left the room. Amelia lazily fell to his bed. What a day.. The door creaked open again.  
  
"Zelgadiss, if you-" She was stopped by the sudden heaviness of the bed. Her head turned to meet his. Didn't he go out for a walk..?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lina broke away from Gourry's grasp, as she looked up to his bright blue eyes. They were so full of pride.. "Gourry- I"  
  
"Its okay!" He said, smiling his best for her. "Lets go back, you must be tired, right? We can talk tomarrow if you'd like.."  
  
She nodded as they began to walk across the little field to the old Inn..  
  
End of Chapter 4: Out to Sea  
  
Authors Notes:  
Well, I FINALLY finished my fourth chapter! And the first (fourth) season is almost done. heh, don't worry, your toture is almost complete!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I did writing it, kinda. I'll try my best to hurry with the next chapter!!  
You can contact me at ChibiAiChan@cs.com  
Arigatou for reading!!! 


	6. 

~*Disclaimer*~  
I own none of these characters. Please don't sue me, I live in a box. Gee... how resourceful I can be with this old refridgerter.. (yes I am insane.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
The Real Picture  
  
By: Ai-Chan (ChibiAiChan@cs.com)  
  
  
His blue eye scanned the yard. It was heavy with flowers, weeds, and grass. No people were out, it was getting late. Good, he was alone, just the way he liked it. The stars were just coming out, it was becoming darker every mintue. There was a field in the distance, he would perffer the forest, but a field would do. Thats when he saw them..  
  
The blonde swordsman's gaze changed from Lina to forward, and thats when he saw him. "Hey Zel!" He called, waving his arm, his other around Lina's shoulders, which was promptly shook off.  
  
Zelgadiss simply nodded his head in return, meeting up with his friends. "Whats going on?" He finally was able to ask. After all, last he saw they were both making wild dashes down the hallway. Amelia had filled him in.. but.. "And by the way.. your wearing your robes..?"  
  
Lina flushed a little, as did Gourry.   
  
"Ahh.. Well, we can talk later.. After food and sleep!" Gourry said, raising a free fist.  
  
"Agreed!" Lina cried out joyfully, as they made another mad dash to the Inn...  
  
Zelgadiss sighed, rolling his eyes. He'd never truely understand there living style.. aw well, different folks, different tastes..  
  
He continued to walk on for a few more mintues. It was nice and peaceful here, abnormally peaceful.... Ususally with them around, things happened, especailly with Xelloss- Oh L-Sama! He thought, stopping dead in his tracks. "Amelia!" He said aloud, quickly turning towards the Inn and running. I shouldn't have left her alone!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amelia looked into the chimera's eyes, her own softening as they laid on the bed. "Zelgadiss, weren't you going for a walk?" She asked, a light smile on her lips.  
  
"A walk?" Questioned Zel, leaning on his hand. "Well, I changed my mind." He smiled playfully.   
  
"Y-You changed your mind?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Why was he smiling like that? He never smiled like that.. "Well then, maybe I should go to bed, because tomarrow we have another long day of searching for your cure!" She began to rise from the bed, when he grabed her wrist. Her head turned to him in a flash, he only smiled to her.  
  
"Ame-Chan, why don't you stay here? Forget the cure.."  
  
Forget the cure?! She repeated in her mind, she felt as though she was spinning. B-But, thats what he had been working toward for so many years! He wouldn't just drop it! And.. when had he ever gave her that nickname?! "But.. Zelgadiss, you've worked so hard for this-" She was cut off as he took her into a tight hug. They laid on the bed like this, unmoving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sylphiel sat in a little chair by the window as Gourry sat on the bed, looking around couriously. What was she going to do?! Gourry was... in her room, and wanted to see *her*! But.. But this didn't seem right at all!! He looked her way, and she gave him a brillant smile. He did the same for her. No, nothing could be wrong with this, right?  
  
"Sylphiel, what are you thinking?" Asked Gourry, standing from his seat on the bed and walking towards her.  
  
Her heart beat rapidly. What was he doing?! "I-I am thinking of Zelgadiss-San, and Lina-San-"  
  
"But what about Sylphiel?" He asked, grin growing wide. "Aren't you thinking of yourself at all?"  
  
Slyphiel didn't move. Her eyes wandered to his, something was, to say the least.. Different about them.. "Well.."  
  
"Let me.." He offered, bending down to touch her face.  
  
"Let you?"  
  
"Let me.. make you happy.." He took her cheek into his hands, and leaned his face close to hers...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lina ripped the last bit of meat from the leg of whatever animal she had just been eatting. Heavily she fell back to her chair, patting her stomach. Ah.. that was a nice meal.. Her eyes wandered to Gourry, who all through the meal, had been glancing at her. He thought she didn't notice.. Jellyfish for brains! Of course she did...  
  
"That was good." Complimented to the blonde, smiling and looking to his smaller compainion. His blue eyes seemed to melt into her, to see through her.. "Lina, are you alright now?"  
  
"I'm fine, I've always been fine." She answered definsively, rattling her chair and then standing. Her statement had been partly true, she did feel alright now... Just not all that great.. Of course, the other half false. She was not always alright.. She shook her head, ridding the thoughts away. No need for feeling sorry for yourself, or making things worse by feeling bad, crying, wasting time...   
  
"Lina.." Called Gourry, patting her head. "Lina, are you awake? Did you fall asleep standing up? See, your not alright!"  
  
Lina growled slightly, staring at him, eyes with a warning filled gaze. "I said I was fine.." She let out a sigh. "But if you-"   
  
Thats when a rush flew past them. Only a blur of blue was seen..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amelia somewhat felt.. Uncomfortable.. Yet, she felt safe in his strong grasp. To be strong.. She pondered to herself, slowly closing her eyes.   
  
Suddenly the door flew open, making her jump practicaly from his arms and out of the bed. She looked up to the door immediately..  
  
"Zelgadiss?!" She cried out, sitting up, trying to break away from the copy Zel's grasp. "Zelgadiss!!" She cried out again, realizing the situation.   
  
The true Zel ran to his fiancee's side, taking her into his arms and away from the copy. Yet it was not that simple...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wonder what that was about." Lina said offhandly as she walked to her room. She had dropped Gourry off at the stairs, he proably wanted to get more food before he went to bed or something... She let out a tired yawn. So much, too much, had happened today. And she still wore the stupid bathrobe and slippers! Geez.. Was Gourry rubbing off on her?! Oh she sure hoped not...  
  
Finally she reached her room. Finally.. She thought, she was so tired she thought she could colaspe right there! She could get in, She thought, letting herself sigh once more. I'm no damsel in distress.. She reached out, and turned the knob of the girls room slowly, it creaked open.  
  
There was Sylphiel and Gourry... He leaned down, kissing her passionatly, tenderly.. And she had thought he went to get food.. Oh boy, the halls getting dizzy.. Maybe she was wrong, she could sleep in the hall..  
  
She fell heavily to the floor, fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gourry walked out of the kitchen, streching. He needed that dessert, and figured Lina needed time to herself. She was sad, and she would not tell him why. This made him hurt, he had wanted to help her so bad.. He grabed hold of the railing, climbing up the stairs. What was he to do? He sighed, looking up toward the girls room door from the stairs. "I'll talk to her and make her feel better!" He said determinely, just above a whisper. He made his way up the stairs, and saw Lina laying on the floor, very unconsious. "Lina!!!" He called, running to her side.   
  
Slowly she opened her eyes, and looked at him. "Gourry? But aren't you..?" She looked to the room..  
  
As did Gourry, his face turning to confusion. "Who's that?" He asked, just as both Sylphiel and copy Gourry did the same.   
  
"What-?!" Sylphiel asked, looking to both the copy and orginal. "Whats going on?"  
  
"Its alright Sylphiel.." The copy Gourry cooed, bring her closer to himself. " I won't let that copy near you!"  
  
"Copy?" Gourry asked, raising and scraching his head. "I'm no copy!!" He pulled out his sword.   
  
"Oh?" Asked the copy, releasing the girl. "And I supose you'd like to prove yourself?"  
  
"Of 'course!" Answered the orginal, they began to fight.   
  
Lina walked to the stunned Sylphiel to pull her away.  
  
"Do you have any idea whats going on?!" Asked Sylphiel franticly, watching the identical Gourrys swing their swords.   
  
"Have no clue.." Lina answered, watching the same scene. "The question is, what were you doing?" Her head turned to the preistess, looking her sqaure in the eye.  
  
"I-I.." She looked down, blushing madly. "He said he came to see me.. Err.. Lina-San, what about them?" She gestured towards the two men.  
  
"They can handle themselves, don't change the subject." Lina said, eyes narrowing.  
  
"Sylphiel dropped her head sorrowfully. "I'm sorry Lina-San.." She whispered in a hush. "I should no better-"  
  
"Don't think I was jealous!" Lina said quickly before Sylphiel could finish. "Because I'm not. I'm just saying, didn't you notice the orginal from the fact? Was it really that good?" She then looked to the two fighting. He was pretty good... "What I mean was.. what happened exactly? We need to know what were up against.." Of course, Gourry was finding out by fighting him.. But, ah well..  
  
"Well.." Began Sylphiel, wiggling in her seat nervously as she told her tale.   
  
"That is definatly NOT Gourry.." Lina said with a laugh, standing to her feet.   
  
"Oh.." Said Sylphiel, at the moment feeling pretty dumb. "I supose it was what I wanted to hear instead-"  
  
Lina quickly looked down to her, giving a smile and hand. "Don't worry bout it!"  
  
Sylphiel nodded, taking her hand and also rising her her feet. "Shall we?" She asked, smiling back at the sorceress.  
  
"Indeed!" She answered. "Let me-"  
  
"Oh no Lina-San, let me do the honors!"  
  
"If you insist.." She smiled as she backed away.  
  
"Darkness beyond twlight, cimsion beyond the blood that flows...."  
  
Of course, during this time they had forgotten about the orginal Gourry.. and the other room beside them... At least Sylphiel had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zel was at his wit's end with this man! How dare he come in here and impersinate him! He didn't do a very good job to boot!! His eyes narrowed, he was very anrgy at this point. "Listen here pal, either you let go of her, or I make you!"  
  
"Haha!! Look, I'm giving myself orders!!" Giggled the identical Zelgadiss. He cuddled more next to the trembling Princess. "I can't just leave her, she loves-"  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Zelgadiss screamed, grabbing hold of his neck. "One thing I really don't appriciate is you coming in to decieve Amelia-"  
  
Thats when the explosion hit..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Inn, now rubble.  
  
The folks, angry.  
  
Our group....  
  
Sylphiel looked around meekly.. She bit her lip, tears stinging her eyes..  
  
"Good job Sylphiel!" Lina cried out, patting Sylphiel's back, making her almost fall over.  
  
"No, no!!" Sylphiel said, holding her hands to her head. "What have I done!!"  
  
"Something GREAT!" Lina said happily, pulling her along. "But you'd better hurry, or the mob will get you!"  
  
"Mob?" Asked Sylphiel, looking behind to see quite a large crowd of angry people...  
  
Gourry had made his way beside them. "Don't worry!" He said quickly, before Sylphiel could apologize. "I'm used to this!" By this, he meant all of the events that had been happening from the explosion to, well, this..  
  
"Yeah.. well.." Zelgadiss began, also at their side. He could, he was a chimera! Amelia laid in his arms, unconsious. " I, myself, didn't really enjoy almost meeting my creator..."  
  
"Complain bout it later!" Lina said, speeding up. "Cuz this mob has other plans!"  
  
They ran like bats out of hell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, they sat around the fire. This night that had decided upon camping out, it was to their advantage. The sky was yet again stary...  
  
Lina fell back on the cool grass, taking it all in. "Tonight feels so good!"  
  
"Yeah right, you just know its parcially your fault!" Amelia said, crossing her arms as Sylphiel tended to her black and blue, swollen eye.   
  
"I'm so sorry.." Sylphiel was whispering to Amelia repeatedly..  
  
Zelgadiss let out a long sigh, good thing he was rock and could handle such things remotely well.. "At least we lost them.." He added dully, before rising. "I think I'm going to my tent." With that, he left.  
  
Oddly enough, Gourry hadn't said a word.. Wait, not odd, he was asleep.  
  
"Hey, Gourry.." Lina said from his side, poking him lightly with her finger. "Gourry, wake up, you guard first you moron! Fine, I won't-"  
  
"I'm UP!" He said, turing to her, face twisted in an abnormal anger.   
  
She was taken back by this, naturally. Such a thing had never really happened between them.. Maybe.. "Sorry! geez, excuse me, sorry you've got your undies in a twist!" She retorted, just as angry. But her insides, he had never done that before! Her mind repeated.  
  
"Now, now.." Tried to calm Sylphiel, trying her best to break up the arguement, which worked very little.  
  
Lina continued, however, ignoring Sylphiel's pleas to stop. "You can sleep for all I care!" Then, she stood and stomped off into the unwelcoming woods.  
  
Of course, they all remembered what had happened the first time Lina had wanderd into the woods alone and upset.. They all looked to Gourry, all with anger marking their faces.   
  
"Ah, I'll go get her.." Gourry said, rubbing the back of his head and following the firey haired girl's path.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lina practicly ran through the forest as soon as she was far enough that the others couldn't tell otherwise. Her feeling were now in scrammbles, and she was so very confused.. And hurt.. And...  
  
~Oh, don't even try to figure it out!~ Her mind yelled as she clentched her fist tightly. Damnit, if only she could pretend like it didn't matter!  
  
The problem was, it mattered a lot to her.  
  
A large hand reached out, and touched her shoulder lightly. She turned at the touch, and was not too surprised when she found him.  
  
"So, you came to apologize to me for acting like and as-"  
  
"Not quite." Answered Gourry, his voice not sounding like his own.   
  
"Okay.. Then what?" She placed a hand on her tiny hip. "If you think that you being a moron was my fault, you have another thing coming! You started-"  
  
The large hand now covered Lina's mouth, and well, face. She struggled to no end, nothing to help her. Well, except.. She concentrated, until a flame appeared in hand..  
  
That is, until it was grabbed by Gourry, her hand almost crushed by his strength as the fire was put out forcefully. "Now listen here, no funny business you little runt!"  
  
Lina let out a muffled cried as she struggled. Okay, magic would apparently not work.. Could this be.. the.. the copy?!  
  
Gourry grinned widely, as he let go of her mouth and leaned down for a forceful kiss...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The man walked through the woods, each step heavier than the first. What a rough day.. First having to fend off that copy thing.. Then getting Dragon Slaved, and after all of THAT excitment, fending off yet another copy! "Well.. At least they weren't exact copies.." He said wearily to himself. "Or else that copy Zelgadiss would have been tougher.."  
  
A coughing chimera then met his side. "What in the nine hells do you mean Gourry?!" He cried out, knocking him in the head. "I am NOT a copy!!"  
  
"Oh?" Gourry asked, looking to his side. He looked him over, placing a hand over his chin and rubbing it thoughtfully. "How can I be sure?"  
  
"Shut up Gourry.." Zelgadiss murrmered, his head falling. "Lets just-"  
  
"Hey, look Zel!" The swordsman said, waving his arm franticly. "Heeyyyy, Lina!" He called, and then saw the copy...  
  
All hell broke loose.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amelia was now in her little nap sack, laying in her tent. She sighed lightly, wishing the pouinding in her head would go away.. This, of course, could be cured with a healing spell. She was, at the moment, just finishing that up. But something other then that bothered her.. It was Zelgadiss.   
  
He had seemed distant this night, more so then normal. Prehaps it had been the 'clone' that had disturbed them earlier? He shouldn't let such things bother him.. Slowly she rose from her bed, looking toward the opening of the tent, to the little open door. She peeked out, just enough to stare at the stary sky. How beautiful it was tonight.. She thought in a sleepy state. If only she could share this with Zelgadiss...  
  
Her tent fell heavily upon her, followed by the shouts and screams of Sylphiel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The shouts echoed throughout the forest, leaving only dreadful images to the people whom stood there. They froze for several seconds, until again the copy Gourry swung, and this time didn't miss.  
  
Gourry cried out, grabing hold of his bleeding arm. He blocked again with his sword, the blood streaming from his wound down the length of his arm. But he would not move, he refused, he would protect her, he would protect Lina!  
  
"That was Sylphiel!" Lina then cried out, looking to Gourry's arm but not saying a word. That could be fixed later.. He couldn't be distracted now.   
  
Another scream echoed through the forest.   
  
"that was Amelia!!" Zel then said, tightening his hold on his sword.  
  
"Go to her!" Gourry yelled, his sword meeting his identicals again and again. "We can handle this! This is- too simple!"  
  
Zelgadiss nodded, then quickly changed his direction and ran. No one was to protect the rest, he would have to!  
  
"Too simple, huh?" Asked the evil twin, his ugly grin spreading. "We shall see.." The power of his blast was clear as he lifted his sword..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Amelia could see nothing, the tent covered her tightly. With a grunt she pulled forth her arms that laid beneath her, and ripped open the used to be opening. Her face turned to great horror as the face that stared back at her was none other then...  
  
"Zelgadiss!" Called a familar voice, his sword to his side as he stood over the scene. "Or should I say, my copy!"  
  
"Zelgadiss!" Amelia cried joyfully, struggling restlessly to get away.   
  
The copy Zel, of course, had other plans. He quickly pulled out a hidden dagger from his cloak, and placed it to Amelia's neck. "Tell me, dear truth, tell me you will risk this young girls life to kill mine?" His smile was sinister.   
  
Zel stood silent, his hand now meekly placed on his sword. What could he do, risk killing her? He came to his conclusion quickly. "Why don't you tell me?" He said sarcasticly, a sly grin playing on his lips.   
  
The other Zel simply tilted his head. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Zelgadiss.." Whimpered the Princess, a bit hurt. Didn't he care at all?!  
  
He tried his best to ignore her, as hard as it was.. "Thats right, your me, correct?"  
  
"Huh? Well, yeah, I-" Answered the copy, being cut off by the orginal.  
  
"So you should know my next move, right?" Zelgadiss continued his grin. This had to work, it just had to!  
  
"Well, I supose.." The copy was now getting rather confused. "But thats not the point! Stop distracting-"  
  
"I thought we wanted to find our cure." Zel said, his smirk twitching. "I mean, I don't know where to find it, but that girl does. If you kill her, what will you do?"  
  
"Cure.." The copy said slowly, raising a hand to look at the blueish skin. His face turned to one of disgust. "I shall have this cure.." He said slowly, not releasing Amelia. "I shall have this girl as well. I shall be you, Zelgadiss." He grinned up to him, pulling out a throwing dagger. "After all, I need her, not you."  
  
"Thats right.." Zel said, folding his arms. "Just hurry and get it over with."  
  
"ZELGADISS?!" Screamed Amelia as she tightened under his hold. "What are you doing?! Why are you giving up?! WE FOUND YOUR CURE!!" Tears poured down her face. "For everything you've worked for, and you'll just give up?!" She clentched her teeth together in a rage. "Well its not fair Zelgadiss, its not fair to me or you! You've searched for as long as I have! Both different journeys, but the same result! Zelgadiss, we will be together! You promised you'd cure my heart if I cured you physical form!" She bit the copies rock skin. She struggled with all her might, nothing would make her loose this opportunity!  
  
The copy simply looked to her in astonishment, his eyes not leaving her... "What are you..?"  
  
Too late, with Zelgadiss' chimeric speed, he had sped beside his identical, holding the sword through his eye til it reached the back of his head. The copy slipped heavily from the end of the blade as Amelia screamed, running to his arms. He let out a sigh, looking for Sylphiel whom had disappeared.. "Lets go.." He said, lefting her up to her feet. "The others are waiting."  
  
Amelia nodded, not as bright as usual. "Zelgadiss.." She whispered, clenching to his arm in a protective matter. "You weren't really.. I mean-"  
  
"Nope." He said plainly, pulling her along. "Your father would kill me!"  
  
She lightly punched his side, leaving her with a sore fist. "Zelgadiss Greywords!" She said with a stomp of her foot. "You mean to tell me-"  
  
"Amelia, settle down, your starting to sound like Lina.."  
  
"What an absolutly cruel thing to say Zelgadiss!" She cried out, as she began to chase him through the forest..  
  
As they left, the copy dissappeared from its bloody pool.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sylphiel ran blindly through the forest. She needed to find help, she needed to find Gourry-San, Lina-San, anyone who could fight! She was only a healer, the only fighting spell she knew well was the Dragon Slave, and she couldn't do that in this closed space! "Lina-San!" She called breathlessly, turning quickly at the sound of two swords connecting. "Gourry... San's?"  
  
Gourry flug backwards, unable to catch Lina as she fell backwards off the tiny cliff like hill they had been pushed to. Gourry called out her name before looking heatly toward the identical character, grabbing tighter to his sword, until his knuckles were white. His eyes falling from him to where Lina had fallen.  
  
"Your angry?" Asked the double, his grin never dying. "Thats good.. lets continue.."  
  
By this time, the two others, Amelia and Zelgadiss, had caughten up.. They looked around the scene.   
  
"Sylphiel!" Amelia cried out, running to the priestess. "Where's Lina?"  
  
Sylphiel bit her lip. "She kinda.. fell.. And thats where I was heading.."  
  
"Then take me there please!" Amelia followed Sylphiel, leaving the fighting to the boys..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slowly, Lina's eyes opened.. She rubbed her head, but the ache wouldn't leave. Her hand was brought back to her face, oh great, blood. Letting out a sigh, she painfully tried to stand, but was only pushed back down by a hole her elbow seemed to find...  
  
A light broke through, and shone brightly through the tiny creak that grew bigger every second, seeming to consume her as she fell...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lina!" Gourry cried out again as he heard her scream. Why was she screaming?! He looked to Zelgadiss, who shook his head.  
  
"Heh, the girl!" The Gourry double said, almost too cheerfully.   
  
Zelgadiss let out a long sigh, then narrowing his eyes toward their enemy. "Listen here, you Gourry double..." He had the same grin as before, this was the fun part!   
  
"What are you doing?!" Gourry whispered harshly to the chimera, his eyes still drifting to where Lina had fallen worriedly. "Lets just-"  
  
"Shh!!" Zelgadiss pushed him away, and took charge.   
  
Gourry's identical titled his head. "What are you two planning?"  
  
"Oh, you know Gourry can't plan anything, you should know better then anyone, besides the orginal that is!" Zel said with slight sarcasim.  
  
"That wasn't very nice.." Gourry pouted.  
  
Zel promply ignored him, waiting for the twin's reaction.  
  
The double looked at them, his face slowly turning to a rage. "Why you- you wouldn't know anything about it!" He screamed, pulling out his sword directly before him. "I'll show you, I'm just as good as the orginal!"  
  
"We shall see!" Gourry said with a twist of his sword. "May the better man win!"  
  
"Indeed.." Answered the other as the two swords met harshly together.   
  
Zel looked slightly annoyed, but figured he could do something else. After all, it wasn't hard to distract hi- their attention..   
  
He stood where the sun shown, his wire hair gleaming brightly.  
  
This caught the double's eye, he looked toward the shine.. His stomach then meeting the sword.  
  
Gourry, after plunging his sword through the others stomach, quickly took attention to the shine. "Wow.. its-"  
  
"Yes, its shiney Gourry." Answered the chimera, pulling over his hood. Still, he had a small smirk, that was slightly amusing. "Lets just go see where Lina is."  
  
Gourry nodded enthuasticly, as he followed Zelgadiss.  
  
Of course, now the problem was finding her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amelia pushed over the next bush. Where could Lina-San be?! She thought worriedly, clentching her tiny fist. Her eyes traveled back to Sylphiel.  
  
"Have you found her yet?" Asked the Preistess eagarly, just as worried.   
  
"Not yet- wait.." She answered slowly. She was sure she had seen something.. "Hold on one moment Sylphiel-San.." She said, inching her way across the forest to what seemed to be a large hole.   
  
"Do you think.." Sylphiel began, looking up the cliff she had fallen. "It is highly likely.."  
  
Amelia didn't say anything, she simply bit her bottom lip. Had something happened to their friend?! Maybe.. Could it be..  
  
"Hello!" Called a familar voice with a raise of his hand.   
  
Amelia fell over, as Sylphiel jumped back with surprise.  
  
"Please don't do that!! Its not nice to sneak up on-" Amelia began, raising her fist, only to be cut off in her dramatic pose.  
  
"What is this hole doing here?" Asked the mazoku, tilting his head while pointing.   
  
"We don't know Xelloss-San.." Sylphiel answered quietly, looking toward the ground. "But-"  
  
And now it was her turn to be cut off...  
  
Zelgadiss and Gourry fell into view,literally, as Gourry tripped over an obvious branch, landing on Zel.   
  
"Get off of me!" Zelgadiss yelled, pushing him away. His eyes turned to the girls. "See, now I told you-" He froze.  
  
As did Gourry as they saw whom was in the girls, and now their, presence. Now he was gettin up rapidly, making his way toward the mazoku with a great hate. "Why are you-"  
  
"Why am I here?" Finished Xelloss, greatly amused by his popularity. "I came from my creater-"  
  
Gourry pulled out his sword. "I'm not playing around Xelloss. Where is Lina?!"  
  
"Now, how should I know that?" He said, sitting indian style in mid air and leaning his head on his hands. "I mean, I just saw her fall down that hole. Ah well, no matter."  
  
Gourry took Xelloss by his collar. His eyes a flame. "Believe me," He growled, "It matters greatly." He threw him down, ready to deal with him later. Now he would get Lina, hopefully she wouldn't be hurt.. or.. no, no time to think of such things! But that does look like its a long ways down...  
  
"What are you going to do Gourry-San?" Asked Xelloss, lifting himself to his feet.   
  
"This!" He screamed, falling into the hole..  
  
And not quite making it as he bounced off.   
  
"Oh dear.. Gourry-San, are you alright?" Asked Sylphiel going to his side. "Allow me.." She pulled away from his side, to touch the light barrier. "Let me.." At a touch, she fell through.   
  
"AHH!! SYLPHIEL!" Cried out Gourry, trying to grab for her but getting hit in the face with the barrier again. "What in the nine hells?!"  
  
"Hmm.." The Princess said, walking herself to the barrier.   
  
"Amelia!" Called Zelgadiss, running to her side. "What are you planning?"  
  
She shurgged, turning her bright blue eyes toward him. "I figured I'd have to wing it this time. I'm guessing I can go too, why don't you check if you can?" With that, she too jumped in with no troubles.  
  
"A-Amelia?!" Zelgadiss cried out, eyes widening. "What are you-" He reached out, to find he too was locked out. "What is going on here.." His head wiped back toward the one person whom he'd know to have the answers. "Xelloss.."  
  
Of course, its immpossible to get answers if they are not given.  
  
End of Chapter 5: The Real Picture  
  
Author's Notes:  
Are you sick of this fic yet? Are you made at me that its another cliff hanger? being an author is so rewarding sometimes.. *^^* Anyways, how'd ya like it? Kool part is, I haven't been flamed yet =D I feel so special! heehee, sorry, hyper me. Oppsy, better give info, you'll get sick of me~   
Anyways, next chapter should be it. The finally of "Love & Trust"  
Of course, this doesn't mean there won't be a continuation series... =)  
Thankies for reading!! 


	7. 

~*Disclaimer*~  
None of these characters are mine. I only wish they were. Lets just pretend.. (j/kin!) So please, don't sue me! This will discourage my sister from feeding me.. (*^^*)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Chapter 6  
To Love Someone  
  
By: Ai-Chan (ChibiAiChan@cs.com)  
  
  
  
Dirt, mud, gravel.. Darkness surrounding. Walls unrecgonizable by the naked eye. This could only be described as blindness, her ruby eyes opening to it. Her small hands clentching the loose dirt, and falling. The ground was so cold... And a brightness coming from the corner of her half way open eye...  
  
"Welcome to my home, Lina Inverse." Said a soft voice, leaning toward her. "And welcome, dear friends, you have entered a place only of your dreams.." She then nuzzled her, and motioned her to climb upon her back..  
  
Lina was, to say the least, shocked. The darkness had become consumed by the light to know show a beautiful, magical unicorn! Oh, and the horn- no! She commanded herself. She would not think of a profit, as long as she saw the spring that was supose to cure all their problems, she needed no profit. She stood, but went no further. "E-excuse me-" She began nervously. "Is this the sping.."  
  
"This is." Answered the unicorn, smiling as only a unicorn could. "You step into the spring, and it will grant you any wish you desire.. But.."  
  
"I knew there was a catch." Lina said with a sigh. She looked back to her friends, who simply laid there.. Were they okay? Her attention was quickly drawn back to the unicorn as she spoke.  
  
"But you must have a wish.. one that is worthy of granting." Her eyes then traveled to the others, they were just waking.. "Please.. Come with me.."  
  
Amelia was first to her feet. "You grant us wishes?" She asked excitedly.   
  
"Thats what she said Amelia.." Lina said, looking to Sylphiel as she too stood. Good, they were okay.   
  
Sylphiel slowly followed the group as they begun the journey towards the magical spring. She had a light smile, things would turn out alright, wouldn't they? "Excuse me, Unicorn-San!" Called the Preistess, pleasure radiating from her smiling face. "You never told us your name-"  
  
The unicorn giggled lightly, turning towards them and bowing. "Dear children, my name is Destiny."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
His cold fingers held tigher against the mazoku's rough skin. The mazoku's giggles turning to gasps for air, although this was not a problem, as the mazoku quickly dissappeared from the chimera's grasp. He continued to giggle insanely, like it was a game.  
  
"Zelgadiss!" Called the blonde swordsman, pulling away the frantic chimera. "If you kill him, we can't find the girls!"  
  
Again, the mazoku giggled. "Ah, that was fun!" He said, still sitting in the air.   
  
Gourry moved forward, toward Xelloss. His fury radiating from him. "Why?" He asked in a quiet voice. Quiet because if it was any louder he would be screaming it.   
  
Xelloss' smile grew as he leaned toward the swordsman with no sign of fear. His answer was plain and simple, and went something like this: "Sore wa himitsu desu!"  
  
The swordsman launched at him, jumping upon him and strangling his throat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon, they had arrived at the spring.   
  
"Fancy place you've got here!" Lina said with a smirk. Her hand placed to her side casually. Her eyes wandering around her surroundings. Shadowy grey walls surrounded her, and in the middle of the large, echoy cave laid a lake of some sort..   
  
The unicorn only continued to move forward until she was in front of the glittering water. "One must step forward into the cool waters to grasp ones destiny. Please, one of you step forward to recieve yours."  
  
Lina raised her foot in a moving action, but for once was too slow as Sylphiel rushed forward.   
  
Sylphiel smiled as she looked first to Destiny, whom nodded her head, and then to the waters. Slowly she removed her worn boots that had taken her this far and slipped her bare foot into the cool water. A cold chill and up her spine and yet she went further, until she was waist high.  
  
And a light formed in front of her, the brightness unbearable to ones eyes. Yet she stared up to find a figure forming... She looked back. Destiny was gone....   
  
"Tell me.." Called the familar voice. "What is it you wish?"  
  
A blush crept upon her cheeks as she swallowed hard. Her eyes then traveling back, an angel before her. Or what seemed to look like an angel..  
  
"This is my human form.." She blushed a bit. "Please, don't be frightened, this is Destiny.. I am the guardian of this place." Destiny smiled lightly at the stunned Preistess. "Now tell me, dear Preistess.. Tell me what it is you wish.."  
  
"I-I wish.." Said Sylphiel in a low, whisper of a voice. Her eyes staying on Destiny's.   
  
The group leaned forward, waiting and ready for her wish. What would she wish? They had an idea...  
  
"I wish.. Destiny-Sama.. That I may have-"  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot to mention!" Destiny then said, slapping her hands together and making everyone, including Sylphiel fall over. She let out a giggle. "Ah well, supose we will get to that as we wish, right?" Winking, she let poor Sylphiel continue on. Like it wasn't hard enough for her already..   
  
"Well.." Her blush grew, and brightened as well. She shuffeled her feet a bit, and placed her hands upon her steaming cheeks. Then she began to squirm.. and giggle.  
  
"Oh dear.." Destiny said quietly, placing her own hand upon her cheek.  
  
"Exactly what I thought.." Came the two voices from the wall of the cave in unision.   
  
Destiny smiled, prehaps surpressing a giggle herself. "Dear child.. such a wish cannot be made.. Love cannot be forced. You of all people should know.."  
  
Slyphiel stared to the women with disbelief, her eyes shaking with emotion. "Well then.. I.."  
  
"Another wish? You wish may only be one.. But.. The one you asked cannot be fullfilled. You may choose another.. but only one more.. I don't think that was very fair.."  
  
Sylphiel simply nodded as her eyes fell to the water in thought. What would she wish if not that? It had come from her heart.. What would she wish for that would be just as worthy? Her head rose as she looked around the cave once more. Where were the boys? Maybe.. Oh dear.. prehaps.. "Destiny-Sama, I wish that that mazoku.. Xelloss was it.. to leave us be!"  
  
"Now that is wishable!" Giggled the unicorn in human form. She moved her arms in a rythmic motion, closing her eyes as bubbles of power began to surround her. Suddenly her eyes flashed open, nothing seemed to have happened.. "Your wish has been granted! Conguradulations! Next!"  
  
"What is this.. a ticket line?!" Lina said irritably.   
  
"Lina-San, whats wrong?" Asked Amelia, looking at her worriedly.   
  
"Nothing.. I'm going next.." With that, she stepped forward, and quickly found herself in the water, which reached her upper half. Sylphiel had already left the waters and was trying her best to dry off when Lina made her daring wish.  
  
"I wish.. to save my father.."  
  
And then came the reply no one expected.  
  
"I cannot save those whom are already desceased." Destiny said sorrowfully. Her hands now placed before her.   
  
Lina stopped breathing at that momment. Her heart stopped beating, her life shattering. What had.. she said? No.. this couldn't be.. he was.. "Your lying!" She then said, not even thinking staright as she bagan to back up. "He's alive.. and I just wished for you to help him!"  
  
"Lina-San.." Whispered Amelia, holding her shaking hands. So thats what was happening.. And then a sound came.. from behind her and Sylphiel..  
  
"Are we late?" Asked the blonde, appearing from the shadows of the opening. "I fell and hurt my head and- hey, whats Lina doing in the water? She looks sorta upset.."  
  
"Well.." Amelia began.. but never finished.  
  
"Wheres my cure?!" Zelgadiss said in a frenzy upon entering, and then became silent as a great voice spoke.  
  
"It is true." Said Destiny sternly, knowing that she needed to face this problem, not go around it. "Face this problem, and go on. Theres is nothing that will change it. I'm sorry, I can do nothing to change it."  
  
Slowly Lina backed away, her heart sinking to the pit of her stomach. Ohh.. the dropping feeling.. Falling.. She was now on her knees in the water, shaking. Her father.. was gone. He wasn't coming back. The most normal person in the world she had ever known.. gone.. And it couldn't be ignored or thrown aside.   
  
"Is something.. wrong with Lina..?" Asked Gourry in a quiet voice as he stared at her. His eyes then turned to Sylphiel and Amelia again. "What happened..?! Who's hurt her?!"  
  
"Gourry-" Amelia said, looking to the ground and biting her lip.  
  
Sylphiel looked toward Lina... relating her pain and despair. Finally, she spoke. "Go to her." She said slowly, sternly. "Please.. she needs.."  
  
Gourry began to walk to the pool, and without a thought, stepped into it. And he continued to her, his eyes on her shiverng form. And he knew, somehow, she was hurt. Upon reaching her, he leaned down, falling to his own knees, cradling her in her strong arms. His eyes then looked to the strange woman who was floating before them. "Did you hurt Lina?" He asked angerly. Not releasing Lina, and Lina not protesting.  
  
"Not by choice." She answered softly, staring at him with caring, loving eyes. Please, comfort her."  
  
"But.. what.." He suddenly asked, very confused, which was pretty normal..  
  
"Gourry.." Suddenly choked Lina from his chest, which she had not only soaked with her drench self, but with her tears as well. "Gourry.. hes gone.." And that was all that was said.   
  
Gourry tightened his grip around her as he stood and began to bring her to the dry land. He was supose to protect her...  
  
Destiny looked to the group, whom all looked very down at this point. "All of you.. please.. I know that must have sounded very hateful.. But please understand. Now.. is there anymore wishes that are of need of granting?" Her eyes were filled with tears that would proabably never fall. And she knew that, she continued to smile.   
  
Zelgadiss looked to Amelia, as she only nodded, wiping away her own tears. "Zelgadiss, go.. Finally you will be free.."   
  
Without a word, he slipped into the waters. Could it be.. this easy..?  
  
"But it wasn't easy.." Answered Destiny, her eyes yet again softening. "You have traveled.. and searched.. And prepared to do that forver.. was it truely that easy?"  
  
"Y-You read.. my thought.." He really wasn't all that surprised.. But.. "So.. you can.. you will..? Really..?"  
  
She nodded, letting herself to take a breath. This was taking a lot out of her... Her powers emeraged from the waters, like before.. and surrounded Zelgadiss with amazing power. Unthinkable magical powers...   
  
"Done!" Destiny then said out of no where. "Geez.. I'm pooped.."  
  
"But.." Zelgadiss began, when he heard.. their voices.. her voice..  
  
"Zelgadiss.. your.." Sylphiel was.. astonished.. surprised...  
  
"Oh my.." Came another voice as splashing was heard. Thats when Zel almost fell over..   
  
"Amelia..?!" He asked as the princess wrapped her tiny arms around his thin waist and smiled up to him. "Your beautiful.."  
  
"What are you.." Suddenly he touched his face.. and felt... What was it again? Its been so long.. Warmth? His eyes then looked to the water.. and showed his pale face.. and light purple hair.. His light blue eyes... and the tears running down his face. He was.. himself again..   
  
And Amelia held him as he began to cry. His journey had been so very long.. And finally.. finally justice..  
  
"And now.." Destiny smiled, backing away as her glow brightened, and her shape began to reform. "Now, I must say goodbye...."  
  
That was the last time they ever saw the cave, spring, or Destiny again.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A tree, yes, it looked very much like a tree. Weren't they in a cave? Blue eyes scanned the forest they were now in.   
  
"What the-?!" Came a voice from the right.  
  
"Zelgadiss?" Amelia said surprisingly as he looked over to her.  
  
"Yeah, what the hell just happened? Maybe it was just a dream.."  
  
"I highly doubt that.." She whispered back, reaching out to touch his now soft cheek, which reddened slightly. "It was no dream.."  
  
"If that is true.." Came another voice from the far left. "T-Then everything.."   
  
"Lina-San.." Amelia said in a small voice. Nothing she said could comfort her at the moment..  
  
"Hey.. wait a second.." Another voice called, scratching his head. "Weren't we just in a cave?"  
  
"Yes.. we were.." The last voice said, looking around worriedly. It had turned dark.. "I wonder how long we were there.."  
  
Zelgadiss continued to look at his hands as he spoke once more. "At any rate.. It worked.." He was smiling, no one had ever seen him smile so much in his entire life.. Not even himself!  
  
Gourry was the first to his feet. "So now.. maybe we should go? I mean.. you guys are getting married, right? Am I right?"  
  
"Y-Yes..." Amelia said coyly looking in Zelgadiss' direction.   
  
Sylphiel giggled at the situation. "Well then, lets be off!"  
  
And as they stood, they were paired into their groups in which they would leave. Lina and Gourry, together. Lina being unusally silent, standing slightly behind the tall swordsman. Amelia and Zelgadiss, standing together hand in hand proudly and blushing. And then Sylphiel, whom stood alone, yet smiled. They were now departing, yet this time.. it seemed different. It was true, they would meet again, but now they had accomplished something they had thought impossible..  
  
"Thank you, for coming with us." Amelia then said brightly.   
  
"Thank you for inviting us!" Sylphiel smiled back.   
  
Gourry waved as he began to walk from them. "See ya guys later! I think we'll.. we'll go to Lina's house. When will the wedding be??"   
  
Amelia and Zelgadiss looked to eachother, both blushes remaining on their cheeks. "We dunno.." They said in unision.  
  
"Then just send a letter to my house." Lina said, suddenly in the conversation.   
  
Amelia simply nodded.  
  
"Oh and.. by the way.." Lina began again. "How did you guys ever find us..?"  
  
Zelgadiss and Gourry looked at eachother with a laugh, as Gourry spoke. "Xelloss just... dissappeared!"  
  
The girls looked at eachother with their own little giggle.   
  
And then they were all went their seperate ways, forever grateful.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gourry's eyes kept looking back to the petite sorceress, yet.. she continued to stare at the passing ground. She had not even spoke a word to him since leaving the group... Well, it was his duty...  
  
"So Lina.. do you wanna stop at the next town?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
Well, that worked beautifully, lets try something else genius! His mind humored him to the point of frustartion. OKay.. Well maybe.. Thats when he saw the lights. "Theres the town now! You know what that means!"  
  
"You'll shut up?"  
  
"Your so crabby today.." Gourry pouted, looking back to her.  
  
"Can't understand why.." She said, eyes turning back to the ground as she walked quickly past him. He quickly caught up, although he said nothing, he simply stared at her.  
  
Finally, after their silent travel through the woods, they made it to a nice, quiet town. And in the quiet little town, held a nice, but quite expencive Inn.. Well, they had no choice, it was the only Inn. This village was also the only one for miles. So thats how the town made its money..   
  
Of course, the two very silent travelers found this Inn, and paid the expensive tab anyways, because no way in hell would Gourry have it any other way.   
  
After paying for the Inn, Lina began making her way up the stairs. She, on the other hand, would not of minded sleeping in the woods, at least then she would of had her own room.. Of course, she lost her train of thought as a strong arm reached up after her, taking her from the stairs.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Asked Gourry, setting her back down beside himself.   
  
"T-To sleep.." She stuttered, remembering in the woods, and what she had said.. And he was only trying to help.. Geez, it was his fault she was feeling bad, stupid jerk!!   
  
"Well, you can't." He said with a smile, bringing her out to the little patio the Inn held for its restraunt. "I have to treat you to dinner first."   
  
"Why..?" Lina asked meekly. Today.. now.. she just didn't feel like herself.   
  
"Why not? Can't I treat you once in a while?" A waiter came, and set out their menus as Gourry continued to talk. "Oh, and guess what the person who owns the Inn told me! Something special is going to happen tonight!"  
  
"I'm not really in the mood for a 'something special' Gourry..." Lina said in hushed whisper, picking up her menu to just browse through.   
  
"I know.." He said back in the same tone. "But maybe, I can make you feel better.. maybe you just want to.. talk..?"  
  
At that moment, Lina didn't know what to think. Nothing stupid.. not a single word so far.. Wait, he was trying to cheer me up? "Alright.." She finally agreed. Had they really, ever seriously had a conversation?  
  
"Okay!" Gourry said, smiling brightly.  
  
Not a single word was spoken. The waiter came to the table, and only spoke when asked what they were ordering.  
  
Finally, Gourry got the funny little idea.. maybe he should speak!   
  
"So.. Lina.. umm.." He scractched his head nervously, what would he say? "Well.. I'd just like to say.."  
  
"Want me to start the conversation?" Lina asked rather calmly as she sipped at the tea the waiter set out before them. "Okay, I'll go first. Why did you start traveling? Or did you forget?" She couldn't help but smile at least a little at her last little remark.  
  
"W-Why I left?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck and almost knocking over his tea. "You really wanna know..? Ah well.. long story.."  
  
"So you remember?"  
  
"Yes." He said seriously. "I remember.. even if I don't want to.." He looked down a little, but kept his half smile. "Well.. my Sword of Light.. our families Sword of Light.. it caused a few problems.. So I took the problem away.." He looked up again, laughing a bit. "But thats all, really! Why'd you leave home- err.. sorry.."  
  
Lina pushed back her hair, and set down her tea cup. "No no, its alright. You told your story, and your trying to make me feel better, right? Might as well make it fair.."  
  
"For once.."  
  
"Watch it. Anyways.. its kinda.. well.. because.. I... Soldmysistersbodyatthesideofabarn is all..."  
  
"So we both ran away?" Gourry asked in his moment of brilliance.  
  
"Looks that way."  
  
Thats when the explosion was heard... And then the bright lights..  
  
"What the hell..?!" Lina cried out, fireball ready to go.  
  
"Lina, look, fireworks!" Gourry called out, pointing to the sky as another exploded, lighting the sky once more.  
  
Dropping the fireball, she too looked to the brightly lighted sky. "Fireworks.." She repeated as her eyes reflected the next burst of light. Lightly, she clentched her fist, and continued to look upon the sky, and beyond the bursting lightings that illumnated the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, they practiacly crawled to their beds. They were lucky this Inn had rooms with two double beds. It wasn't so bad, right..?  
  
Gourry pulled away his covers lightly as he slipped off his boots and climbed in. What a weird day... Wait.. no.. weird adventure! He turned over, snuggling into his soft pillows. The bed was just the right size..  
  
Lina snuggled her own body into her own bed. What a stressful day.. no, adventure! Letting out a sigh, she pulled her blanket tighter around her small body. So.. what would happen now..? Closing her eyes, she tried to sleep. None would come to her, only her imagaination... And as quickly as she shut her eyes she opened them. Great, so now she could not sleep.. The feeling in her heart sprang up once more.. The feeling she had no answer for.. Only that it happened when she thought, or heard a certain blonde haired man..  
  
A loud snore echoed from the other side of the room, then a russle of some loose sheets and the creak of a bed. Some other noises were heard too, no, more like murmmers, or mubbles or a half-asleep man..  
  
"Your asleep..?" She whispered, mostly to herself. Her tiny hands clentched the sheets she laid under, her stomach churning as she thought more and more of the swordsman. Thoughts suddenly appearing.. ones she hadn't given a second thought to.. Why not? Only after he had been taken away so long ago had she really thought about him.. That dream she had so very long ago.. What if that happened again?! Her mind began to race.   
  
Wait.. why was she thinking of this so suddenly? And why did her chest suddenly feel so very heavy.. What was this feeling that continued to repeat itself as of late? Maybe.. Could it be..?   
  
~No! Of course not!~ The back of her mind screamed hatefully. ~He thinks of you as only a child! And remember, that thing called 'Love' is a misunderstanding! It will simply get in your way, it will distract you, it will make you soft!~ The voice sneered. ~'Love' is the result of nothing but failure!~  
  
She shivered slightly at the voice. It only seemed to voice its oppinion at the worse of times... Her crimsion eyes looked toward the wooden floor as she simply lay there, still thinking to herself with slight interupptions of the voice that laid in the back of her head. What she needed now was comfort, whether or not she'd like to admit so or not. Well.. Why not go to.. go to Gourry..? After all.. He was her protector, right? So...  
  
Without thinking about it any further, she placed her legs heavily to the side of the bed. Slowly she rose to her wobbly legs, and looked out the window to the stary sky, and saw one star shining brightly, more brightly then all the others, and thats when she remembered what Gourry had said that one night.. In the hay wagon..  
  
"I named it crazy angel."  
  
She blinked several times before moving once more. Why had that come back to her so suddenly? Shaking away her thoughts she continued toward his bed, carrying herself with uneven steps. Her vision becoming blurry as she made it to his side.. Would he care? Would he push her away.. Or.. maybe.. Maybe would he care for her? All I need to know.. Her mind whispered, closing her eyes momentarly. Please... don't push me away.. "I-I need you.."  
  
With her heart pounding like it would explode from her chest, and her stomach churning with the nervous atmosphere, she climbed into his bed, and laid her head upon his broad back.  
  
The swordsman moved slightly, and then wiggled a bit. Normally not even a tornado could wake him... Yet.. "Hey... who's in my bed.." Said Gourry drozely, making Lina blush darkly. "You've got cold feet.." This made a fist fall into his dimwitted head.   
  
"Wh-WHAT?!" He looked to Lina.. In his bed... "What are you-"  
  
"Don't worry about it." She said angrily, pushing him away as he turned to face her. Her face scowled as she remembered what the voice had told her. It had been right! What a wast-  
  
That's when she felt the warmth on her hand, and the hand upon her shoulder, slowly turning her towards him.. W-Wait, I'm not ready! Her mind screamed once more..  
  
"Lina, what's wrong?" He asked innocently, looking deep into her eyes. "Is it..? Lina.. Don't worry, I'm here, so I'll protect you, k?"  
  
"G-Gourry.." She whispered as she choked upon the thickness in her throat. She began shaking then.. falling to his chest and hugging him.   
  
Gourry storked her hair gently, looking out the window as he did to see his star. Slightly shaking his head he nuzzled her softly with his cheek. "No worries Lina, no worries.."   
  
Letting out a light sigh, Lina looked up to his bright blue eyes. His face never seemed to have worries.. Always so carefree.. How could he have run away? Closing her eyes she shoke the thoughts away once more. And then a question came to mind...  
  
"Gourry.." She whispered up to him, her arms still drapped around him. "How could you.. How could you comfort someone like me..? I mean.. I hit you all the time.. insult you.. don't give you the time of day or anything.. so.. I mean.." Her eyes traveled to the ground. "So.. I mean.. why?"  
  
Gourry did something very unpredicable that second, he laughed. "Lina, I know you get frustated with me sometimes.. I know you have a short temper and I know I sometimes set it off with the stupid things I sometimes say.. Maybe I should think things through or something.." He took in a breath, continuing to smile, and only stopped when in thought. "But thats you, and without you doing that stuff, you wouldn't be you.. Umm.. did that make sense?"  
  
Lina giggled a little at his response. "Kinda.." She said, laying her head on his chest with the darkest blush her face had ever had. "But still.. why do you stay with me? You know I don't need a protector.."  
  
"If I don't watch over you.. who will?" He asked with a sheepish smile.   
  
She clentched her teeth tightly together... This was getting annoying.. "But.." Aw hell.. "D-Do you.. do you l-l-lovvvv...."  
  
"Yep!"  
  
The blush got darker, inventing a whole new color of red.   
  
"Hey Lina.. do you feel okay?" Gourry placed his hand upon her forhead. "You feel kinda warm.. but not sick.." He bent down to look in her eyes. "Lina-"  
  
At that moment, Lina's head darted upward... Her lips feeling the warmth of another's upon her own...  
  
To Lina's surprise, he didn't pull away, but pushed foreward. Like he had been.. waiting for such a bold move. Why didn't this feel like.. her first kiss? And thats when the memories began to flood her train of thought..  
  
And not only hers, but Gourry's as well as he slowly pulled away to look into her bright red eyes. "Did you just realize what I just did?" He asked her softly, fiddling with the hair on the back of her neck, making cold chills fly up and down her spine.  
  
"I-I think so.." Her voice quivered. What had only played for a moments time in her mind, changed what she had thought for such a long time... "T-That wasn't my first kiss.." She finally said out loud, coming to that realization. A whole new blush formed.. a whole new shade.   
  
"Is that bad..?" Suddenly asked Gourry, his bright smile suddenly changing to a pout. "If it is, I'm really sor-"  
  
"N-No.." She said quickly, placing a light finger over his mouth before he could go on. Wait a minute!!! Screamed her mind, everything coming to a direct halt. Jelly-Fish for brains here... Gave me my first kiss?! Almost having a panic attack... Almost pushing away.. Until the thought in her mind.. the weaker one.. The one that didn't always have a lot to say.. The one that was always pushed back or not bothered with.. finally came forward to ask one simple question: ~But would you want it to be anybody else?~  
  
"Lina?" He asked quietly, lifting her head with a finger lightly. "Because.. if you don't mind.. can we do that again?"  
  
Lina's eyes looked to him, first a bit dazed.. And then, with the reality of what had just happened.. She nodded. "Yeah Gourry, I'd like that."  
  
And with that said, she pulled his towards her, their lips once again meeting. This time.. Lina didn't want it to stop, and she had a feeling, neither did he. She felt Gourry's hands move from the back of her neck, to the middle of her back. She pulled back slightly, nuzzling his nose with hers. Then the pounding in her heart began again.. If fact, now that she thought about it.. it had been going on the entire time.. "Gourry.." She whispered to him, as they sat nose to nose. "Could you tell me.. about love?" Of course she knew this was a silly question, and it was especially silly of her to ask such a thing to Gourry, of all people! Yet.. he produced an answer for her.  
  
"I-I think.." He said slowly, looking into her eyes with all the passion he could muster. "Its when, your heart pounds so much.. it feels like it would explode... and when you look into the *one* person.. and you turn to jelly... Or when you look in the others eyes.. and think to yourself.. This has to be the most beautiful person I've ever seen in the entire world.. Despite what the world may say.." He lightly bent over and kissed her cheek. "When you finally feel safe.. when your no longer running.. But.. thats just what I think is all.." He blushed slightly, playing with the end strands of her firey hair.  
  
"I think your right Gourry.." She then laid her head on his shoulder. "Or when it doesn't matter.. if the world was gone tomarrow.. as long as we- err.. as long as the people in love are together, it doesn't matter.."  
  
Lightly laughing, Gourry pulled her closer. "Yeah.. like that.." He closed his eyes.. To have her so close.. "Lina.. I have to tell you this.. I have to say.. Lina I love you.. and- and I just don't to tell you that now either.. I-I want to tell you all the time.. Because.. because I think you need to hear it.." He wrapped his arms tightly around her tiny shape. "And.. And I wanted to tell you for so long.. but.. but I didn't want to make you upset.. because I never expected you to care about an idiot like me.."  
  
"Gourry.." She whispered, clinging tightly to his loosely warn night shirt. "I-I.. l-love you too... I wouldn't care.." She swallowed hard, her heart pounding harder than ever before. "I wouldn't care if you were the smartest person in the word!"   
  
And thats all they needed to hear, as they shared their warm embrace..  
  
Lina then look to Gourry, her eyes not leaving his. She placed a hand on his cheek, her handing outlining his face. With a smile, she leaned towards him, bringing her mouth to his ear. "Gourry, I-I love you.." She whispered.. It had come out so easily that time.. His hot breath began to touch her neck, tickling it. Another chill ran up her back..   
  
Gourry closed his eyes as he laid his head on her shoulder.. Finally.. finally they knew the truth.. Finally the could share how much they truely did love eachother.. Finally he didn't have to wait for her answer.. And now all he wanted to do, was show how much he did love her.. And it just couldn't be expressed in words..   
  
"I-" She whispered, blushing again. "I love you.. but.." She bit her lip. She had known for a long time she had loved him.. even if she hadn't realized what love truely was until tonight. "but.. just saying it.." Her eyes filled with emotion, as she gripped tighter to the night shirt he wore. If he was her first kiss.. she wanted him to be more.. "I want to show you.. I want to.." She through her arms around him, making him fall to the bed from the surprise 'attack'. With her arms still wrapped around his neck, she smiled, and tickled her nose with his. "Gourry, I do love you.. for a long time in fact.. And just saying it.. just saying it I just can't really show you how much by saying it.. I want to show you how much.."   
  
Once again their lips met, but this time their kiss was much more passionate. Lina realeased his neck slowly, having her hands meet with his. He then wrapped her arms around himself as his hands fell along her back. "L-Lina.. are you really..?" He asked in a hush.   
  
She simply nodded, hugging him tighter.   
  
"Well then.." He said, lifting Lina lightly and setting her beside himself, and then rolling to his side. "If you show me how much you love me.. I want to show you how much I love do you too!" He caressed her face with his large hand, moving away the stray strands of hair.   
  
Lina blushed, was she really ready? Her eyes slowly looked up into his blue ones, and she began to quiver with fear and excitment. She felt his large hand on her cheek, and suddenly, she didn't know what happened... She melted. "I-I trust you.. Gourry!" She said quickly and boldly, before kissing him striaght on the lips, making herself fall onto him. Her arms shot around his neck, as she pulled him closer.   
  
Gourry's eyes widened as he was taken down. He knew Lina was crazy but... He felt himself get pulled closer, and he rolled her over till he was half on her, under him. "Lina... I don't wanna hurt you or anything.... Do you really want to.. I mean-" But as soon as he looked into her crimson eyes, the words fled his mouth. He knew what she wanted... And who she wanted it with. She loved him... She loved him! And then he blushed.. Realizing a certain part of him was now poking at her side.. Whoops.  
  
The small sorceress also obviously realized this.. Her face turning the same color as her hair. Yet.. She didn't push him away.. She felt a weird feeling in her lower areas, and not knowing what it was.. "G-Gourry..." She said softly, as she felt his warm hands move up and down her side.  
  
Gourry looked down to her powerful, yet small form and smiled. He would make her his.. As silly as that might sound.. "Lina..." He said softly, then let his lips fall to her neck. He felt her shake, and he smiled. At least he was doing something right..  
  
Lina sighed happily, at least he was doing something right. What was he doing anyway? Whatever it was... it HAD to be right.. She almost purred with pleasure.. And her emotions.. Well, those she couldnt even get into.And suddenly, a tear rolled down her cheek. Where it came from she didn't know... But..  
  
"Lina!" Gourry exclaimed, wiping the tear with his finger. "Are you..?" He looked at her, a bit sadly. "I'm sorry Lina.. What you've been through and your going through lotsa bad stuff right now and i've.. Well.. Look..." The swordsman felt ashamed of himself.. But..  
  
Lina only smiled. "Gourry.. I know a lot of bad things have been happening.. And yeah i'm upset.. But you make me happy... And right now the only reason i'm crying is because of that fact." She touched his lips softly as the face he displayed was one of confusion. In fact, she didn't understand herself. But it was, a good confusion. She let her hand slide to his chest, and smiled as he brought his own to her sides. Then.. Her breath stopped as one moved lower, and she felt a warmth on her hip.   
  
The blonde man was stupid at many things, he admited, but when it came to showing his afection.. Well, he wanted to make her happy. She breathed into his ear and his hand went straight for her bottom. He saw her catch her breath and he smiled.. That was sorta fun..   
  
Lina smiled. Two could play at that game.. And a game they would play. She was happy... For more then one reason.. She didn't have to think of her father. She let her other hand sealthfully falling to a place that was very warm.. And very sensitive. Wondering, she let her finger slide across him, and listened as he caught his breath. Finally, they would give eachother one of the greatest gifts.. They would give eachother.  
  
His hand slowly moved up as they kissed passionately. And as the sun rose that day Gourry slowly entered her. He saw her flinch and stopped. But she shook her head, and he wipped her tears. For these were audiomatic, when your cared. He felt skin break.. And heard a scream.. "Lina! Are you!"  
  
"Gourry!" Lina cried, and she hugged his chest. "D-Don't worry about it.. I'll be alright.." She told both him and herself. At first it felt weird..... Being so close... After being so far apart. If this was a dream, she sure as hell wouldnt wake up! She closed her eyes, and began to move.  
  
As did he.. and they became one. And as they fanially pulled apart... The blushing and studdering began.  
  
"G-Gourry, I-"  
  
Now it was Gourry's turn to place his finger over her mouth. "Lina-Chan, its alright.." He whispered, pulling her closer, just laying there, just hugging her.. Just for her to be close..   
  
That night, Lina's heart never did stop pounding. As she laid on the swordsman chest.. What was this feeling.. To be safe.. Closing her eyes, she smiled.   
  
"Thank you.." She whispered, before slowly salling into slumber, laying in his protective arms.  
  
Gourry simply stroked her hair as she drifted away, continuing to smile. Nothing in the world could make him as happy.. Only to be with Lina.. And as he kissed her forehead, he laid his own head upon a pillow and drifted away..  
  
Only to be with Lina once more.  
  
End of Chapter 6: To Love Someone  
  
The End of Love & Trust...  
Or Prehaps a New Begining..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Well looky, its finished!! That was fun! =D Now to start the next part... in about a week or so.. LoL  
My thanks go out to the MANY people who's help me with this story, throughout the entire thing!'  
To FoxGlove38, without her, you wouldn't have read ANY of this! Arigatou Fox-Chan!!!  
Many thanks to RockyM82 for looking over my work, and helping me everytime I needed it!!! *hugglez* Arigatou Rocky-Chan!! You were a BIG help!!!! (Go read her stories!!!)  
My sister, for letting me read to her every part I wrote! And then writing my lemon scene.. Okay, so I promised to write it myself.. I-I am too shy O Thankies Sissy!! (read her stories too!! Neko-Chan..)  
To everyone on my mailing lists and forums!! Thank you for all your support on my first series!  
And to everyone who's read my fic this far, THANK YOU! Thank you, thank you!!   
Thank you for letting me write my ideas and letting them be shared with the world!  
And thank you for nominating me for the Gourrina Guild FanFiction awards! You've absolutly made my day!  
As for my fic itself, its been LOTS of fun!   
Now, I shall leave you all alone now, and start my next part!  
*bows and departs*  
  
  
  



	8. 

~*Disclaimer*~  
I do not own any of these character, nor the show itself. Although, that does not stop me from wishing i did *^^*  
This takes place AFTER Love and Trust!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prolouge2: Exit -- Running  
By: Ai-Chan (ChibiAiChan@cs.com)  
  
Running... The greens and browns blurring past.   
  
What would she do? How had it turned out this way?! Stupid, stupid!!! She skulded herself, stopping to take a breath. She held her stomach lightly, feeling almost fragile. Looking about she bit her lip. 'Should I go back?' She asked herself, feeling her stomach begin to argue with what she had ate that morning. Oh damn.. not again..  
  
There went her breakfest, all over.  
  
Wiping away at her mouth, she let out a loud sigh. Damnit, how the hell would she keep her strength if she couldn't ewven keep down her food?! Not being able to use her magic was what really made her angry though..   
  
"Its all your fault!" She yelled to the disolate surroundings. "Damn you, its your fault, you-" She stopped. What if he heard her? Yeah right.. After two months it would be very unlikely.   
  
And L-SAMA was she tired.. and hungry.. slightly cold.. "DAMN IT ALL!" She screamed, falling to the side of a tree and to the fallen leaves of the forest floor.   
  
Why did she leave? Why did she have to panic... ?  
  
Slowly, she rose her head, to stare at the sky. She was no longer the Sorceress surpreme, she was now-  
  
"Luna?!" She cried out, grabbing hold of the tree. "Where did you- How did you?!"  
  
"Come along Lina-Chan, time to go home." With not quite a smile, more of a smirk, she took hold of her little sister's resisting hand.. And she passed out.  
  
With that same smirk, she dissappeared.  
  
End of Prologue2: Exit -- Running  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Hey, minna!! Your reading this?! Your still reading my fics =D! I'm so HAPPY!!! heehee! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long! I had a brain fart ^^*** Thankies Stacy, the crazy hentai! & the otehr Stacy, my sister! =D! I'll try and start my Chapter 7 soon! Promosie! Hope you enjoyed!  
  



	9. 

~*DISCLAIMER*~  
These are NOT my characters........ Plus I'm making no profit from this =D   
Argh...... Although.... If only I thought of this before him.... O.o** Wait.. nevermind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7  
Lina's BIG Surprise  
  
A soft.. warm..... bed? But.. wasn't she just in a cold, wet, dirty forest?   
  
Slowly, she opened her eyes, indeed, she was inside a buliding... a house.. her house.. This was only reconignized by the slightly burnt ceiling.. Made by Lina herself, so many years ago....  
  
Still, she was so very tired.. 'If only I could go back to my dream..' She thought, one which made her smile a little in her half- awake state. The dream had been once real, it was of when she was young. The youger self was just returning from magic pratice with her sister and had ran into the kitchen and jumped onto the chair of the kitchen table without even stopping. Her father would laugh, saying "Lina-Chan, I bet you only go to practice so you can come home and eat after!" After teasing her, he would pat her head, and kiss her cheek.. And she would giggle..  
  
And this dream, had only accomplished in reminding her about what had happened.  
  
Rubbing her eyes, she yawned and adjusted her eyes to the light she had awaken to. 'Papa won't be here..' She suddenly thought, laying still for only a moment before lightly stretching and all together stirring in her little bed.   
  
"Finally awake?" Asked a familar voice from the side of her bed.  
  
Lina froze still as she heard that voice. Slight, turning her head to the side, she comfirmed her beilef in whom the owner of the voice was. She was right.   
  
"You've been sleeping" Her sister then said, waking Lina from her dream-like state. Her sister then reached her hand over to Lina's forehead. "You feel alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." Lina said, breaking away from Luna's hand upon her forehead and sitting up. Sitting up a little too quickly, which made her slightly ill.. Which she shook off. Throwing her legs off to the side of the bed, she stood, and almost fell.. She smiled back to her sister quickly before proceeding.   
  
"Need help?" Asked her sister, with a not-too-amsued look on her face.  
  
"I'm fine!" Insisted Lina, throwing her body from the bed, falling forward, and to the wind to barf up whatever she had ate last.  
  
Luna rushed to the window, and found herself smiling as she looking down at whatever Lina had accidently used as targets. They were two young boys, who were now ewwing in disgust and yelling up at the window. Luna shurgged, and whispered into Lina's ear: "Those two stole from the store last week. Good job sis!"   
  
Lina whipped at her mouth before yelling out at the boys: "Haha! You deserved it!"  
  
"Ahh!! Do you know who that is?!" Cried out one of the boys suddenly, coming to the realization of the situation.   
  
"Huh?" The other said, confused as he to stare up at the window. "AHH!! ITS THE BANDIT KILLER!! THE DRAGON SPOOKER!! LINA INVERSE!!!"  
  
Again, Lina laughed, begining to forget all about the accident. "Is that so?" She cried out after the boys, begining to chant a spell, and then releasing.. "Fire Ball!!!"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"What in the nine hells?!" Cried out Lina, pulling her hand in front of her face to exaime, and then back out the window. "I said FIRE BALL damnit!" And then, she remembered.  
  
"That time of the month?" Asked Luna casually, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
Lina simply stood there, feeling as though she had turned to stone. What would she say.. WHAT WOULD SHE SAY?! "N-no.. not exactly.."  
  
"Oh?" Luna continued, leaning forward. "You wouldn't happen to have a spell or curse on you?"   
  
Why did she ask that?! Lina's mind raced. She could probably detact that stuff!! "Well.. uhhh.. no.." Lina stated, bit more nerously than before.   
  
A smile came to Luna's face. One Lina caught very quickly, and it was one.. she decided, she better get away from VERY quickly..  
  
"Dear sister.." She smiled wider, leaning even further towards the smaller girl. So close, Lina could spell the light scent of fresh grapes upon her light pink waitress dress and apron. "So, you finally admited?"  
  
"Huh?" Lina turned her head quickly, to face her sister. "W-what do you mean?"  
  
"Did the deed" She replyed quickly. "I CAN explain further if need be.."  
  
"No no!!" Lina cried, waving around her arms franticly, and blushing.   
  
The grin slowly faded from the older woman's face as she stared at her sister, a serious face now painted upon her, instead of the late silly one. "Well then.." She said slowly, pulling her sister from the window and to the bed. "If what I am thinking is correct.. we need to talk.." She plopped her sister promptly upon the bed. "And while we do so, I'm brushing your hair, its flithy!"  
  
"Uhh..k.." Lina's reply came studdered, the color from her face draining. Her sister must know.. That must be why she's talking so much.. Pumping infromation out of me.. I hate being younger.. That's when she suddenly felt the soft touch of a brush going through her long, orange, red hair. How was she going to take THIS seriously...  
  
"Anyways, I think I know what's happened to your magic." She said rather calmly, finding a knot and yanking it from exsistance in a not-so-nice way. "And I think you know too."  
  
Squirming in her seat, she nodded, and then cried out in pain as her hair was pulled. Never nod your head while your hair is being brushed by another. "Y-Yeah.."  
  
"So, what I am thinking is true?"  
  
"Uhh.. what are you thinking..?" By this time, Lina was still as ever, pale as a ghost, and sweating like she was in a sauna.   
  
"Gourry knocked you up, because you are too stupid to protect yourself, you ran away because you suddenly felt nervous or something, and I found you" She placed a finger to her cheek and smiled. "Riigght? If so, fill me in."  
  
Argh.. Why did she ALWAYS have to spell things out like that?! She squrimed a bit more before talking. Her mouth was dry, remembering that one detail that caused this entire problem.. "Well.. Umm.. I was kinda talking a walk.. You know, clear my head and all. A lot of stuff has happened.. By the way-"  
  
"Don't try and change the subject." Luna yanked a little harder to pull away at yet another knot. "Continue."  
  
"Err.. well.. anyways.. I went for a walk.. And kinda.. never went back." She bit her lip. "And then you found me.. After two months.."  
  
"A two month walk, huh?" Luna leaned to her sister from the bed. "I don't beileve this is something you can walk away from. Does.. Loverbo- Gourry know?"  
  
"Ah.. not exactly.."  
  
Luna stopped brushing her hair. "Is that so?" She set the brush upon the bed, and walked around to face her sister. Leaning down to her height to sit on her legs, she continued. "Don't you think, it might be important to tell him?"  
  
"Well.. yeah." She looked away. "But thats easier said then done!"  
  
"I think mom needs to hear this."  
  
"AHH!! NO SHE DOESN'T!!"  
  
But before she knew it, she was pulled out the door, and sitting at the kitchen table. Her mother staring down at her like a peice of meat on a butchers table.   
  
"Is that so?" repeated her mother, hands on hips in that motherly tone. Oh yay.. Luna had already told.. "And what are you to do? Are you going to raise this child? Is that man going to even know he has a child?!" She sighed, finding herself rather harsh, even by her own standards. "Listen Lina-Chan-"   
  
And that's when the knock on the front door echoed across the house. Oh thank L-Sama for that knock on the door..  
  
"I'll get that." Informed the mother as she left the room with a sigh of relief from Lina. And then, she realized...  
  
"Hey Luna.." She said, in almost a whisper. "Do you think..... It could be the boys I kinda.. well-"  
  
But the question never fully came out as the mother's voice called out from the living room. "Lina-Chan, its for you!"  
  
Luna simply shurgged as Lina left slowly to the living room..... Which was followed my a blood curtling scream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now, their were four in the kitchen. Luna sat on the counter, picking at her nails with no apparent concern of the matter before her. Their mother stood, arms crossed staring down at now TWO faces. One of her youngest daughter, the other of.......  
  
"So.. Gourry.. You are. the one whom.." She stopped, swallowing hard. "You.. defiled.. my little girl..?"  
  
"Defile?" Gourry asked, lifting an eyebrow, obviously missing what she had said. "What-"  
  
Luna looked up from her nails to comment. "She means SEX."  
  
Everyone blushed, with the exception of Luna.  
  
"OOOhhh!!!" Gourry said, blushing as well, slapping a fist in his palm.   
  
The mother coughed, carefully looking back to the group. "Yes.. well.. Anyways.. Since.. Since your father is not here any longer, Lina-Chan..... Since he is not here, I am the only one here to.. protect you.."  
  
"I'm her protector too.." Gourry butted in, just as proud of the fact as he had been years ago.   
  
Lina's mother stayed silent for many moments before once again speaking. "Well.. I supose you are." She said quickly, suddenly remembering what her husband had said about 'the boy' when the group had left. That he was.. a good boy. That he would certainly protect their daughter, no matter what. And that someday, he could feel it, he would be part of the family some day. He always did have a knack for such things.. Her husband. "But lecturing about it won't help, will it? Although I wish you wouldn't have skipped the important step of marriage.." She lightly sighed, taking a seat from across the table. "We need to think about now. And Lina-Chan, I don't want you even to BLAME Gourry for this, it takes two, he didn't do it by himself."  
  
Gourry raised his hand.  
  
"Gourry.. were not in school.." Lina muttered.  
  
"Yes Gourry-San?" Mother asked politely, smiling.  
  
"What are we talking about?" He asked, as several heads hit the table all at once.  
  
Lina was over Gourry, about to pummel him when her mother, Lynn, spoke.  
  
"Lina-Chan, maybe you should tell him."  
  
And with that, Lina completely froze. Her heart jumped to her throat, as she know sat quietly in her seat. H-How would she say it? What would she do..?  
  
"Tell me what? Lina? Is it bad?" He looked down to her worried face, and instantly figured out that much. He wasn't as stupid as people made him out to be.   
  
Lina opened her mouth, but it was dry. Not even a mutter left her mouth.. She closed her mouth and reopened it to try again.. Still, nothing happened. It was like.. a horrible nightmare! She just couldn't imagine how he would respond. Sure, he was usually happy, but did he really.. I mean did he need or want a child? They had some much to go for.. So much adventuring and new things to find and explore.. And this was just the thing to hault it all.   
  
But she NEEDED to tell him.. She had no choice. Well.. I mean sure, she had a choice, but.. It was just wrong not to say.. and wrong for her not to tell him in the first place, whether she had been sure about it or not.   
  
"Maybe you should start by telling him about why you never came back from your walk." Luna called from the counter, without even looking up. She hated watching her sister suffer, that was her job!  
  
"Yeah Lina.. Why did you leave? Did I do something wrong..?" Asked the now overly worried Gourry. She had never really been this quiet! She spoke more than anyone he had ever known, after all.   
  
"N-No.. its not that.." Lina said slowly, looking up to her mother. Her mother nodded slowly, and she could tell that her mother wanted to help her despertaly, but knew she needed to do this. "Gourry.. I left 'cause.. well, I guess 'cause I got scared.."  
  
"Scared?" Gourry repeated, staring at her more intently than he ever had.   
  
She nodded, her crimsion eyes looking up to him like they never had before. "Gourry.. We kinda.. umm.." She stopped. 'Straighten yourself out stupid!' She yelled at herself, starightening herself in her chair and looking to him with determination. She would not fail, after all, she did come from a strong line of women. "Gourry." She had suddenly said, strongly, as strong as any other time something serious had occured. "Well, we have a.. well, I supose a problem."  
  
"A problem? Is it bad?" He asked, leaning forward, and about to reach for her hand. He stopped when he thought about the elbow through his head..  
  
Lina looked to her mother, whom only slightly smiled. She was unable to answer, it was Lina, and Lina alone whom could. "Well, it has its good points and bad points.."   
  
Gourry nodded thoughtfully, leaning slightly back but staring at her just as intently. "So.. what is this problem?"  
  
"Well.. Gourry.. I was gunna blame you, but I can't.." She laughed a little nervously. "So, its kinda my fault.."  
  
"Stop lingering, just say it damnit!" Called Luna once more, again not looking up, continuing to busy herself.  
  
"Ah.. okay.. well, Gourry, we need to stop adventuring, well, at least I do.."  
  
"Huh?! Why?!" He asked, almost standing from his chair. The expression on his face readable for anyone whom wanted to read it.   
  
"Well.. I won't have my magic.. for about seven more months.." She shuffled in her seat a bit.  
  
"Nine months?!" Gourry cried out. "Thats a long time! Why so long?!"  
  
"Gourry.." She paused, and swallowed hard. "I'm preganat."  
  
"Oh." Gourry said rather plainly, like they were speaking of the weather. And even if you spoke of the weather, you got a little more excited than that!  
  
"Oh?" Reapeated Lina, a little dazed by his remark.  
  
"Oh, Okay." He said, before a large thump hit the floor as he passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"He should be. He should be used to me pounding on him by now."  
  
"Cute embraces?"  
  
"Luna.. not like that.."  
  
"Argghh..." Came the dazed voice of Gourry, as he rubbed the back of his sore head. "What happened..? Something about Lina being-" He opened his eyes a bit more, sitting up and almost running into Lina's forehead.  
  
"Watch it JellyFish for brains!" Lina cried out, restraining herself.  
  
"Is that his pet name?"  
  
"Luna.."  
  
"I like snooky wookums myself.."  
  
"Luna.. please.. stop." Lina held her head with a sigh, when she was suddenly grabbed by her shoulders almost roughly. "W-Wha-?!"  
  
"Lina.." He said sternly, and almost angrily. "Lina, don't ever do that again."  
  
While this was going on.... Lynn and Luna had made their escape. Although.. they were both peeking from the creak in the door...  
  
But it wasn't like the two ever noticed...  
  
"Do what..?!" Lina asked, staring hard and trying to pull away with no result.   
  
"Don't ever run away like that, Lina, shit, you scared the HELL out of me! Leaving for two months.. Do you know how long I looked for you?!"  
  
"N-No.." She said shakily. What was wrong with him??  
  
"I looked for since you left, all the way here! And I RAN! Lina, I ran like hell, I didn't see you at all for two months! And I thought something had happened.. Lina.. Lina I'm your protector, right? So.. let me protect you.. Oh L-Sama don't EVER do that again.." He finally whispered before pulling her into his chest.  
  
Lina was... stunned. All she did was lay there.. Why was he acting like this? She wondered, lightly gripped his shirt without even realizing she did so. At least he didn't hate her.. She pressed her lips tightly together, fighting the urge to just melt right there in his arms. Although.. now she just felt awkward. What would she say? 'I just want to break the silence!' Her voice yelled, so she said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm sorry Gourry."  
  
And she could feel Gourry nod against her head, as he leaned down to her ear to breath softly into it: "Lina, I'm glad.."  
  
Lina's face flushed, as she tightened her hold self-consiously on his blue, loose shirt. "Glad..?" She whispered back, slightly trembling under his touch, and the breath that touched her...  
  
She felt him nod once more before he continued. "Lina, I'm glad.. that I'm going to be a daddy.. 'cause your going to be the mom. I wouldn't have it any other way.. 'cept.." He paused, and Lina held her breath. "'Cept, I think you mom is right, we did miss a step." He pulled her in front of himself, and brushed her stray hairs from her face. "Lina, do ya want to marry me?"  
  
Okay... now Lina's mind stopped working. He had.. asked her to- Wait- Slow down! She clentched her tiny fists. What was she going to say to THAT?! What an eventful evening..   
  
"So..?"  
  
"I'm thinking!" She blurted out. Argh.. that was stupid..   
  
"Alright.." He answered, sitting back to his spot on the floor. Lina suddenly stood, to his surprise. "Lina, what are you-"  
  
"So, let me get this straight.." She began slowly. "You want me to be a fat bride? Hmm.."  
  
"No! NO!" Gourry cried out, flailing his arms wildly. "I didn't mean it like-" But he was stopped when she bent back down to the height he was. She leaned herself towards him, nuzzling his nose.   
  
"Fine, Jellyfish." She said with a giggle, placing her forehead against his own. "But where's my ring?"  
  
"Lina!" Gourry cried happily, jumping to his feet and swirling her around. "This will only be a tempory ceromony, we'll have a better one later, I promise! And I'll get the ring-"  
  
"Ohh... my little girl is getting married!!" Lynn cried, wiping at her eyes with a tissue. "Now.. if only.." Her eyes flashed to Luna, whom tried her best to ignore her mother.  
  
"M-Mom..?!" Lina said, staring at her, mildly blushing.  
  
Luna stood, walking to her sister and now her sisters fiancee'. "Could you put her down?" She asked, as he suddenly realized he was still holding her.  
  
As soon as Gourry set her down, she ran like a bat out of hell to the door, ran outside, and barfed.   
  
Luna then smiled to him, extending a hand and shaking his. "Welcome to the family." She said, without an emotion. She then released, and made her way out of the room.   
  
Lynn giggled as she too came from the door they had been peeking behind. "So, I now have a son?" She asked, almost excitedly. "Her father would be proud of how you and her handled that." Lynn said, eyes strong, yet sad. Her smile never fading once.   
  
Gourry could only smile, and blush. He had never really expected to be brung into the family so easily...  
  
Yet it was, as she began to leave the room, she only turned once to face him again, and smiled. He knew, he was getting off easily.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon, it was night, and the couple had been put in Lina's room..... In Lina's bed....  
  
'This is so... awkward..' Thought Lina, as she pulled the covers further toward her chin, watching him as he got ready to sleep himself. 'Why is he so calm about it?' She wondered, with a light shiver. It was like.. he had.. "Gee Gourry.." She said, nervously. "It's like.. you've slept with someone before.."  
  
"I have!" He said, finishing his braid. "Why do you-" But he had no time to finish as he was pulled to the bed, Lina upon him, strangling him.   
  
"You've WHAT?!" Lina sneered, tightening her hold only slightly.   
  
"W-Wha-WHAT?!" He cried out the same, holding onto her small wrists. "I Would think-" He choked, through her hold, though it was loosening. "You would- Remember too- ACK!"  
  
Lina let go all the way, simply sitting upon him. "Oh." She said, before falling besides him, close. The bed was not that big.. "Sorry." She said quickly.  
  
But there was no reply as snoring was heard. She smiled, falling into his arms, letting out a relaxful sigh. She would deal with her family, or whatever later. Let tonight, let tonight let there be some peace... As she drifted away to her own dreamscape.  
  
End of Chapter 7: Lina's BIG Surprise  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes:  
Why do I always finish these things so damn late?! Oh well, least I finish um at all! I can't wait to write the next chapter! So much fun I am having, indeed I am. Wow.. Watched Kenshin today too XD Now, I shall leave you fine people be.. And pray I got them, for the most part, in character.  
This was the shortest one YET.... 


	10. 

~*Disclaimer*~  
These characters are not mine, please don't sue me. I am already poor,   
thankyouverymuch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8  
Close to You  
  
By: Ai-Chan (ChibiAiChan@cs.com)  
  
  
Hazy eyes opened to another bright new morning. The small woman's sleepy   
crimson eyes lazily fell to the window at her bedside, and she could clearly   
see it was nearly afternoon. With a light stretch and a sheepish yawn she   
sat straight up to start the new day. Her eyes then traveled to the empty   
spot beside her. Great, Gourry was missing once again. Sighing, she pulled   
her legs to hang off the side of the bed, taking the note on the night stand   
that sat beside her bed. It was a note from Gourry. Slowly she read, still   
waking:  
  
"Dear Lina,  
Sorry for kinda running off again! I'll be back later, promise! Oh, and   
don't forget what we talked about last night! I REALLY REALLY want you to   
meet my parents! Oh, and I think today I will give you a surprise!  
  
Love you LOTS and LOTS! 3  
Gourry"  
  
Brushing back her long strands of orange- red hair, she sat back slightly to   
examine the piece of paper. "Short and sweet, eh? Hardly a love-"  
  
"Lina-Chan?" a voice called into the room, just above a whisper. "Are you   
awake?" Without even waiting for an answer, Lynn poked her head into the   
tiny room. "Gourry gone again?" She asked with a smile. "I just wanted to   
see if you were up and ready to eat hun, come down when you ready!" Before   
Lina could even an answer, Lynn was gone.  
  
Lina lightly shook her head, hair tangling slightly and falling over her   
face. She gently set Gourry's note down, and went into the night stand   
drawer for a pencil and paper. She would write her own note.  
  
"Dear Gourry,  
Yeah, we can go see your parents. It's only fair, right? And don't forget   
about Amelia and Zelgadiss' wedding. We got the note yesterday, I think I   
forgot to tell you. Sorry. Oh, did I mention you get to sleep on the couch   
tonight?  
  
Love 3  
Lina"  
  
'Good, now I may eat,' she thought with a smug smile before raising from the   
bed and leaving for her brunch.  
  
And soon she was at the table, with her mother, eating her usual oversized   
meal.  
  
"Did you sleep well last night?" Lynn asked, raising the fork-full of   
pancakes and dripping, sticky syrup off of her plate, her eyes wandering to   
her youngest daughter.  
  
"Yeah," Lina replied, in between mouthfuls of her own food, which was more   
then twice as much as her mothers. "By the way, did Gourry mention anything   
to you?"  
  
"Bout what?" asked the mother, a grin planted on her perfectly round face.   
At this moment, Lina knew something was up.  
  
"You know, don't you?" Lina said, her meal quickly finished. She leaned   
towards her mother, eyes slightly narrowing. "Mama, where's Gourry?"  
  
"Whatever are you talking about love? You know I don't know. That's why this   
morning when I entered your room I was so very surprised-"  
  
"You should quit while you're ahead." Lina said dully, sitting back to lean   
her head against her hand. "Your not a very good liar. Tell me, where is   
Luna?" After asking, this processed through her brain. Indeed, where was   
Luna? Funny. Every time Gourry was gone, so was she... Of course, she has a   
job, but she always seems to return after him. Without even realizing, she   
clenched her fist into a tiny ball. And then she felt something touch her   
hand- and she looked up to find her mother, staring at her worriedly.  
  
"Lina-Chan..?" Lynn said softly, as she touched her daughter's hand. She had   
suddenly just... froze. It was quite odd.  
  
"Yes mama?" Lina said, startled. "Sorry, I was kinda... Umm... daydreaming I   
guess."  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Lynn worriedly, feeling her head. "You   
could be-"  
  
"I'm fine." she replied, pulling away. "I'm gonna go for a walk, I'll be   
back by dinner." Lina ran out the door, leaving her mother to sigh, shaking   
her head as she reentered the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The blonde-haired man set another heavy pile into the wagon to be yet again   
sent off to not so far away lands.  
  
Another man wiped at his sweaty forehead. "Thank you Gourry!" he said with a   
huge smile, handing him an envelope. "And here is the pay for your hard work   
today! Good luck to ya!" with that, he patted Gourry on the back and sent   
him on his way.  
  
Gourry looked to his money thoughtfully, walking down the dirt path away   
from where he had been working. He let out a long sigh; it had been a long   
day. "So much to do, and such little pay..." He held up the small bag of   
money, letting out yet another sigh. No matter, he had about enough now.  
  
"Hey!" called a voice from a little ways down the road he stood upon. He   
stopped, as always, and waited. She quickly was beside him.  
  
"So, how was today?" asked Luna, making her way down the forked road. "Gonna do it today?"  
  
Gourry simply nodded, flushing a bit. "It's funny..... How I got just enough   
money... because yesterday when I counted it, I was still behind. It would   
have taken me at least three more months to pay off....But then I counted it   
earlier this morning, before work...."  
  
Luna laughed nervously. "Ah.. must have counted wrong then!"  
  
Luckily for Luna, the conversation was cut short as they came upon the   
little house they called home.  
  
Lynn greeted them at the door with a warm smile, bringing them in from the   
sun. "How was your day?" she asked the two as they slipped off their shoes.  
  
Luna smiled, moving into the living room. "It was good," she said calmly,   
while looking over the room. "This looks big enough!"  
  
"Luna?" asked the girl's mother, stepping to the living room with Gourry in   
tow. "What are you.....?" She stopped, blushing and placing her hands over   
her mouth. "Really??" Her eyes quickly turned to Gourry. "REALLY??"  
  
"Really..?" Gourry repeated, rather confused, and slightly frightened. "What   
are you..... wait......." He scratched the back of his head, figuring out in   
record time the meaning of the commotion. "M-Maybe.."  
  
"Your going to have to wait though," Lynn added, taking a seat and waiting   
for the others to do the same. As they did, she continued, "Lina-chan went   
out for a walk-"  
  
"A-A walk..?" The swordsman said rather nervously.  
  
"Heh... Remember what happened the LAST time she went for a walk?" Luna   
remarked with a smirk.  
  
"Now now," Lynn said gently, motioning with her hands to keep it down. "We   
must-"  
  
That's when the creak of the door was heard, and Lina appeared.  
  
"I'm....... back..." She said slowly, looking about the room, "What are you   
guys doing?"  
  
Now is when the trouble begins.  
  
"I was-" Lynn started, picking up a rag to dust.  
  
"You see sis-" Luna smiled evilly, as Gourry stood waving his arms.  
  
"We were-"  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Lina strode into the room, bending to look   
into Gourry's bright, now dulling, eyes. "Tell me, now."  
  
Gourry froze, and was melting under pressure.. "I- well- we were-"  
  
Lynn stepped up, setting aside her dirty rag and taking hold of her   
daughter's shoulder lightly. "Lina-chan. Come with me."  
  
Gourry sighed with relief as Lina's eyes slowly focused to her mother's   
hand, and then to her mother herself. "Why? Mama, where are we going?"  
  
"But-" Gourry said, but was quickly cut off as the Inverse mother continued.  
  
"It's important you come with me, Lina-chan," she said before Gourry had his   
chance to speak. Taking Lina's hand, she dragged her out the door.  
  
The swordsman's eyes flashed to Luna. "What- I mean... I have to tell her I   
have enough-"  
  
"No worries!" Luna laughed, waving her hand about carelessly. "Now let's get   
ready!"  
  
"Ready.... for what?" asked Gourry, a tinge of fear emitting from his voice.  
  
"Your party, of course! We have to set up the wedding and... Oh! But first-"  
  
"What am I getting myself into?" the blonde mumbled, following Luna with his   
head lowered in obedience.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, what are we doing again?" Lina asked, following her mother along the   
bumpy trail. There was no answer. "Mama?"  
  
"Lina-chan." Lynn said quietly, now coming to a halt. Her eyes traveled down   
to the ground. "Lina-chan, please listen to me." By this time, they were a   
ways from the house. "We are going to visit your father." Her voice cracked.   
This had only been, at the most, months after the fact.  
  
"M-Mama?" whispered Lina, taking a step forward, but stopping as once again.   
"Ma-"  
  
Lynn's head turned to her daughter, light tears filling her strong, faithful   
eyes. "Love-" but she could not continue... she missed him so very much.  
  
Running to her mother, Lina wrapped her arms around her. "Don't cry!" she   
pleaded, feeling herself beginning to break. Damnit! She could feel warm   
tears falling from her own eyes, but she quickly shook them away. "Let's go   
see papa now mama," Lina said in a whisper, taking her mothers hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Luna again moved the glass, this time a little more to the left. "Yes,   
perfect. Oh- and the front room! That still needed to be tended to-"  
  
"Need any help Luna?" Gourry asked, fiddling with the tie Luna had made him   
buy and wear.  
  
"No." She replied quickly, moving to the flower arranging. "You'd just-   
wait. Gourry, come here."  
  
"But I thought you didn't need my help," Gourry said, lifting himself from   
the couch to Luna's side.  
  
She found herself than fiddling with Gourry's tie, and messing with his   
hair.  
  
"Luna!" he barked, fixed his tie, which Luna had tightened to the point of   
strangulation, and brushing his hair from his eyes. "What are you doing, I'm   
fine-"  
  
"Just do it," Luna said, rather calmly, but quite sternly. She pulled away,   
looking at her final work.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Sighed Gourry as a reply, his eyes rolling, looking around the   
living room. "This room looks good enough-"  
  
"So, your saying that Lina doesn't deserve better?"  
  
"I didn't say-"  
  
"Time for arranging where you stand!" Luna said, once again in a cheery,   
pleasant voice. She than pushed him to the center of the room, promptly   
sliding aside the table. After sliding the table, she slid Gourry in place   
of where the table once stood. "Now you stand here," she said, nodding her   
head.  
  
"For how long?" asked the blonde, scratching his head, raising an eyebrow.  
  
'He can't be THAT st- wait... Lina's... dummy. "No Gourry, for the *wedding*   
your stand there! Not now!"  
  
"Ohhhhh! Okay!" He sounded a bit relived, taking a deep breath. Nervously,   
he began to crack his neck. It was all sinking in now...  
  
"Cold feet?" asked Luna, walking into the kitchen, and motioning for him to   
follow. She took a seat at the table, complete with romantic setting, done   
by herself. One right out of her favorite romance novels! Yes, even Knight   
of Ceifeed read those!  
  
"Actually," Gourry began, taking a seat on the other side of the table, "My   
feet are kinda toasty warm."  
  
'Should have known.' Mentally, and physically, Luna Inverse sighed. It   
figured this was the kind of guy Lina would end up marrying. "No Gourry.   
When you nervous they use the expression... oh never mind! Here comes Mr.   
Migraine..."  
  
"When is he coming over?" Gourry asked innocently, peering over the table at   
her. Luna wasn't even going to get into it. The door creaked slowly open.   
ACK! Yet another awkward moment!  
  
There was indeed an awkward moment, as Lina stood in the doorway, holding   
her breath. There sat Luna, her older sister and her fiancee, Gourry,   
together, wine and glasses set before them. A lovely place setting between   
them. But she had not time to speak of her dissatisfaction.  
  
"Oh, sorry sis! This is your spot, right?" Quickly, Luna stood, pushing the   
chair back. She moved away and towards her mother, whom was just entering   
the room.  
  
Gourry quickly stood, his chair falling ungracefully to the floor. A blush   
spreading across his cheeks, and now illuminating. His eyes quickly moved to   
Luna, she winked, surprisingly noticeable beneath her bangs. What was THAT   
suppose to mean?! His eyes fell back upon Lina. "H-Hi Lina!" He choked out   
nervously.  
  
"Don't 'Hi Lina!' me!" growled the sorceress in return, raising her fist as   
she walked towards him. "What in the nine hells do you think your- mom?   
Sis?" Lina looked quickly behind, to find them both missing. And suddenly,   
Gourry was pulling out her chair, a silly grin on his face. "Gourry?"  
  
But all he did was bow slightly, and motion for her to sit. As she did, he   
pushed her in, leaving room for her growing belly. After this, he popped   
(after a few tries) the corkscrew on the wine. Only after pouring her and   
himself a glass did he sit.  
  
Finally, he spoke. "I heard Zelphila is known for its wine," he whispered,   
fiddling with his tie.  
  
"Actually," Lina began slowly, "Zelphila is known for its grapes which is   
made for wine and-" Mentally, she smacked herself. Here he is, putting this   
together, obviously for her, and she- "But I'm impressed you knew that about   
my town." She finished quickly, biting her lip.  
  
Gourry's eyes brightened as he looked up from his lap. "Really?" he asked,   
excitedly. He took a sip of wine, the whole time keeping his gaze on her. He   
was determined to keep conversation. "Are you happy?"  
  
"Sure," Lina replied as she lifted the glass up to her mouth, taking a quick   
sip before talking again. "Hey this doesn't taste like-"  
  
"It's grape juice," replied Gourry quickly. "I-I didn't know... if wine   
would be good for-"  
  
"Oh," Lina said, looking back down to the ground. "Thank you."  
  
"Did you want it? I'm sorry if I'm-"  
  
"It's alright, its fine." She took another sip, looking about nervously.  
  
Anxiously, Gourry moved about on his chair. Almost time, almost. "Lina," he   
called, to get her attention. It was amazing. He could battle bandits, and   
even mazoku, and still he never felt this- This scared! 'Courage!' His mind   
demanded, as he threw himself down to his knee. This would be traditional,   
classy-  
  
A disaster.......  
  
What was suppose to be romantic, turned quite silly and embarrassing.   
Instead of throwing himself to his knee, his knee slipped, his face running   
into the table... The table falling over, lighted candle and all.... A   
bright flare of flames flashed around him and, as he once again looked up,   
Lina was squeezing his face tightly.  
  
"Gourry!!" She yelled, shaking his head. "The kitchen is ON FIRE!"  
  
Springing to his feet, instincts seemed to take over. Taking hold of Lina,   
in his strong arms he pushed her through the doors, and he was out with her   
to the nearby well. Taking a hold of a pail and water. She said something,   
but it never caught his ears. Dashing back to the kitchen he battled the   
flames.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gourry!" screamed Lina, as she was pushed aside while he got a pail filled   
with water. "What in the nine hells do you think your-"  
  
But he didn't hear a word, as he dashed back into the kitchen. Smoke just   
bailing out as the doors were opened.  
  
That's when the others came. Lynn and Luna came running from around the   
corner, stopping only when they stood before Lina.  
  
"Lina-chan, what is Gourry doing?! Why are you out here?" Lynn asked her   
bewildered daughter.  
  
"I- umm... well... There was this fire-" she said, without thinking very   
much.  
  
"Okay. So you're standing here because there is a fire in the kitchen? Might   
I add, Gourry is fighting by himself?" Luna added unnecessarily.  
  
That's when it hit Lina, like a ton of bricks. Her brow furrowed. "Well   
yeah," she replied, shaking her head and breaking away from the two heading   
toward the kitchen. That is, until Luna took hold of her arm, stopping her   
in her tracks.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Luna, a rare event as a flash of red showed from   
beneath her bangs. "I was simply implying that he was in there, fighting   
alone. I had no indication of you going back in there."  
  
"Certainly not!" Lynn cried out, pulling Lina to herself.  
  
"That's what I thought." Luna finished, talking even before her sister   
could. Not even saying a word, she left into the kitchen herself, to fetch   
her brother-in-law.  
  
All in all, this night wasn't too bad. I mean, it could have been worse,   
right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~*Later*~  
  
Okay, so it was a LITTLE bit worse off than they thought.  
  
When Gourry knocked the table over, the candles fell to the curtains. The   
curtains were VERY flammable, and since the tablecloth was already on fire,   
the chairs should be too. And so, they were, thanks to the tablecloth! Of   
course, Gourry, putting out the fire with only pails, had to get close   
enough to the fire to actually hit it with the water. When doing that, up in   
flames went his tie! Then went some of his shirt. No worries though!   
Everything was under control! After a high amount of damage, that is.  
  
After apologizing many, many times to Lynn, Gourry was sent to bed, sulking   
all the way. He dreaded entering Lina's room. What would she say? Did she   
even know why they were having a romantic dinner? "I didn't even get to give   
her the ring I bought," he muttered upon coming to the door. Closing his   
eyes, and taking a deep breath, he entered the room, expecting the worst.  
  
But all he saw was Lina, at least to his knowledge, sleeping. He tiptoed to   
the bedside, looking upon her. He smiled, taking off his boots, and getting   
into bed, releasing a sigh. Was she mad? Or did she not- ACK! Breath...  
  
"What were you doing?!" Lina snarled at him, now holding to his collar and   
shaking him a bit.  
  
Okay, so he deduced that she was kind of angry.  
  
"I-I was putting out the fire!" He cried out, grabbing hold of her hands.   
"L-Let me breath, please!"  
  
Lina slowly released her clenched fists from Gourry's shirt, her head   
falling to his chest, closing her eyes. "I-I just. Gourry. Don't do that   
again."  
  
"What? Set the kitchen on fire? I'm not planning to."  
  
That brought a giggle out of her as she started to get herself comfy. "Good   
enough answer." She hugged around his chest, letting the subject go.   
"Anyways, why were we having such a special night? I mean, with the lighted   
candles and the win- err... grape juice."  
  
Gourry blushed, so brightly it was faintly seen in the dark room. "Well," he   
began, moving a bit. Finally, he retrieved what he wanted from his pocket.   
He leaned a bit, to kiss her forehead. Her face looked into his,   
questioningly, curiously. "Lina. I'm sorry this isn't very romantic or   
anything. I'm sorry I screwed everything up. And I'm sorry it took so   
long..." He took hold of Lina's hand, and placed the ring he bought on her   
finger. "I know it isn't much but..."  
  
Lina just lied there for a moment. She didn't know what to say to such a   
situation. "Gourry- I-" she said, dumbfounded. "I- thank you!" She leaned   
up, giving him a small peck on his nose. "Hey Jellyfish, when are we going   
to get married?"  
  
Gourry's grin could not have been bigger as he took a hold of her. His arms   
wrapped around her, hugging her. "Soon. Soon as we can Lina!" he said   
happily. Lina's finger touched his lips gently.  
  
"Shh! The house is sleeping Gourry!" She laughed a little, despite the noise   
of the room. "Lets sleep now, its been a long day." She again settled her   
head on his chest, curling up to him. And sooner than thought, her breath   
slowed, and she was asleep.  
  
  
Yet another sigh escaped Gourry's lips, as he looked toward the window, and   
saw the note sitting on the night stand. With a free hand, he took hold of   
it, and read it best he could in the moonlight.  
  
"Mmm.. Sleep on the couch, huh?" He whispered to Lina's now-sleeping form.   
Crumpling the paper, it flew across the room into the little trash basket.   
He then fall to sleep, to dream of what was suppose to be the night.  
  
End of Chapter 8: Close to You  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes:  
I'm sorry it took so long to get this one out! LOTS of personal problems,   
and family problems been going on here.... And for a while, just no will to   
write. Plus school started..... *sigh* Anyways, I hoped you liked this   
chapter, I hope to start the next one soon.  
I'm sorry if it was out of character or something.... I tried the best I   
could. It is my worse fear.  
Well, thank you for reading my story!  
Special thanks goes out to Chu-Chan and Rocky-Chan! Thankies for reading   
over my story many times! 


End file.
